


Duas almas

by Marisousa3



Series: Recomeço [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint e Laura são policiais, F/M, Fury é... Fury, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2020, Romanogers Queima lenta, Todos são protetores de Nat, Tony é o irmão que Natasha nunca teve, Wanda e Pietro são Romanoff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisousa3/pseuds/Marisousa3
Summary: AU.Natasha finalmente está de volta após um divórcio conturbado e ainda o congelamento de seus bens pelas acusações contra seu ex marido. Decidida a se estabilizar em NY, ela está contente, pois tem o apoio não apenas de seus irmãos, Pietro e Wanda, como seus amigos, inclusive Tony que insiste para que tenha uma vaga em sua empresa, acreditando que assim, poderá salvá-la.Enquanto Steve está amargurado, mesmo após anos depois de um acidente no Afeganistão que o levou ao coma mudando todo o seu mundo, ele se concentrou em seu trabalho, tentando e fazendo o possível para ajudar seu amigo Tony na SI (Stark Industries), e tentar esquecer a traição sofrida pelo amor de seu passado.Poderiam essas duas almas tão diferentes e tão parecidas trabalharem juntas e não apenas resolverem as diferenças e desconfianças, como acreditarem no amor de novo?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Recomeço [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895674
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Primeira Impressão

–A PRIMEIRA RODADA POR MINHA CONTA ROMANOFF – O tom de cinismo de Maria a fez arquear a sobrancelha especialmente porque os convidados gritaram em alegria.

Ela não podia evitar o olhar apertado a outra. A celebração ocorreu bem, desde que voltou aos estados unidos, tudo parecia de como era antigamente há dez anos atrás, mas desde que saíra, Natasha podia ver que nada era o mesmo, ainda assim, lá estava ela... sem nenhum dinheiro, com um novo apartamento barato no Harlem, divorciada... sozinha, embora também cercada por seus antigos amigos... e bem. 

Viva.

Maria Hill havia se formado em gestão e contabilidade há algum tempo, e trabalhava com Tony Stark há mais tempo ainda... a convidara para uma celebração simples... onde tudo o que ela queria poder dizer é que realmente, estar na cobertura do apartamento de sua amiga da faculdade era exatamente isso... simples.

Embora tudo tenha mudado... Natasha não podia dizer que se sentia tão feliz como agora.  
E todas as coisas pareciam iguais a antes de ir embora.

–Tudo bem – Ela se virou para a presença de Jane, sentando-se a seu lado diante do balcão da cozinha claramente voltando ao assunto abandonado de antes enquanto os outros comemoravam e Maria continuava no mesmo lugar, o centro da sala, agora conversando animadamente com Pepper – Você precisa dar o crédito ao Stark... É realmente uma boa oferta.

–É uma ótima oferta – Natasha respondeu com um suspiro suave depositando sua taça ainda cheia sob o balcão. Anos atrás, ela poderia ter tomado tranquilamente em uma disputa acirrada com Tony e ainda vencido todos os seus amigos como nos tempos da faculdade, mas hoje... não era uma boa ideia e sequer estava em jogo – E é por isso que preciso recusar.

–Queremos ajudar você. Além do mais, é dentro do seu ramo... tudo bem que terá que dividir uma sala e ter um superior e tudo, mas... não seria o fim do mundo.

–Oh, não é isso... eu não me importo de ser subordinada, muito pelo contrário porque é um trabalho, é só...

–Nat, queremos ajudar você.

–Eu sei – Respondeu sinceramente – E você e Maria sabem o que aconteceu nos últimos anos, e o porquê de eu vir para cá. Não quero colocá-las no meio disso, Jane. Nenhum de vocês...

–Posso dizer que estamos no meio disso alegremente, ruiva – Respondeu outra presença a sua esquerda, e ela enrijeceu, sempre incapaz de prever Tony antes de ele brotar do além – Tudo bem, Pepper está renunciando porque vamos nos casar, você pode ser minha nova CEO e eu tenho certeza que ela não se objeta... a não ser que também não se importe em trabalhar como nossa representante legal, embora um cargo de Advogada executiva – Houve uma troca de olhares entre Tony e Jane que Natasha não entendeu e ele suspirou - Sabe garota Thor... eu apreciaria nenhum comentário sobre o Capitão antes de ter isso resolvido.

–O que? – Jane perguntou confusa, e ela também estava.

–Você não...?

–Não!

–O que está acontecendo? – Natasha sorriu.

–Eu pensei que... oh caramba – Tony simplesmente a empurrou para o lado espremendo-se com ela no pequeno sofá de Maria. Natasha o encarou – Esqueça isso... pense comigo – Ele levantou a mão livre e o indicador – Vamos lá... você conhece o trabalho, sabe o caminho e pode fazer isso bem porque é boa, leve o crédito por isso, sabe que não costumo elogiar as pessoas.

–Ele não costuma mesmo – Entoou Jane.

–Ignore-a... enfim. Será um trabalho fácil. Das oito as cinco... além disso, como sei que não aprecia muito tumulto o caminho do Harlem até o centro é sempre calmo nesse horário – ela o encarou e ele ergueu os braços em um sinal de rendição – Estou lhe dando a direção, mas como eu disse, o crédito ainda é todo seu.

–E eu agradeço...

De qualquer forma ele sorriu.  
Aquele sorriso simples e lateral digno de Tony Stark. 

–Mas?

–Eu não... – Ela começou olhando de um para o outro. Parecia pior a cada recusa e Natasha estava considerando e eles sabiam portanto seus esforços eram ainda mais insistentes e isso estava matando-a – me chame de orgulhosa, ou idiota, eu sei, mas eu só... – Ela apertou o olhar – Desde que me casei, eu segui essa linha estúpida de que podia fazer isso da maneira tradicional... não era porque meus pais queriam, era como eu queria... eu admito que soa hipócrita da minha parte... – ela riu ante a expressão de Tony que fez um biquinho em claro desapontamento – Mas eu só... eu quero fazer algo por mim mesma, Tony. Agradeço... de verdade, e ainda que esteja tudo uma confusão, onde eu nem sei se vou ser capaz de manter Pietro na Inglaterra ou Wanda na faculdade pelos próximos dois meses eu só... – ela respirou fundo, um sorriso involuntário em seu rosto porque era tudo apavorante, Natasha estava preocupada, ela tinha contas de luz e água para pagar, um aluguel barato, embora um aluguel, gastos e despesas... um apartamento que precisava ser limpo, lixo para ser jogado fora... e tantas coisas... tanto... e... – Eu me sinto livre – Admitiu rindo rápida e brevemente, parecia uma criança que acabara de sair da casa dos pais e lidar com a responsabilidade, era aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo emocionante.

E assim... libertador.  
Jane sorriu, assim como Tony.

–Você sabe... eu pensei que quando crescêssemos eu estaria disputando com você qual seria a maior filial aqui em tecnologia, Romanoff – ela o encarou com o cenho franzido – Nat, você é um gênio... e podia ser qualquer coisa que quisesse, e não... eu não estou julgando que tenha se apaixonado, se casado e se mudado para a Rússia nos últimos dez anos e escolhido uma vida calma, muito pelo contrário, você seguiu o que queria... seu coração – Ele parou nisso, não mudando sua expressão mesmo quando ela sentiu novamente o peso dessa decisão – enquanto eu procedi em um buraco vazio de minhoca sobrevivendo futilmente... até conhecer aquele lindo ser humano de cabelo loiro acobreado ao lado de Maria ali em cima... – e suspirou por si mesmo em um aceno dramático com a mão – É... soa tão piegas quanto quando pensei em voz alta, e não vou repetir isso. O ponto é... e a Sra. Odinson a minha direita concorda... desculpe, Doutora até porque Thor ama enfatizar isso – Jane sorriu divertida, ela nunca se incomodava com as brincadeiras e apelidos de Tony, por mais inoportunos que eles pudessem ser – Que você vai conseguir fazer isso, ok?

Ela assentiu, mas de qualquer forma...

–Ainda não faço ideia de como seguir isso.

–Pense na oferta.

–Tony....

–Eu sei como estão as coisas... – Ele começou hesitante, e ela notou o arquear de sobrancelhas significativo.

–Todos os seus bens foram bloqueados depois da morte dele... ainda sendo investigados, Pietro perdeu sua bolsa, e Wanda meio período de faculdade... com o trabalho, você poderá controlar como garantido... ou pelo menos deixe-me ajudá-la com isso.

–Não...

–Tasha... 

–Não. Você tem suas próprias preocupações... – Ela poderia estar distante há muito tempo, mas as industrias Stark não estavam em seu melhor momento e nunca aceitaria que Tony colocasse o dele na reta para salvá-la ou se arriscasse com ela. Algum atraso era isso... atraso – Eu sou a irmã mais velha. Eu devia ter... eu não sei, deixado algo seguro, passado para o nome deles, e se eu tivesse morrido? Eles teriam que lidar com inventário, provavelmente se preocupar com todas essas bobagens, e-

–Bem, felizmente eles não têm – Jane a parou – E você falou com Clint?

–Ele e Laura estão vendo isso... o que é exatamente porque eu não posso aceitar mais nada... vocês já fizeram muito. Aqueles dois praticamente me arrastaram para sua casa por meses... eu juro que não consigo permitir que isso continue.

–Você é nossa amiga...

–Que sumiu nos últimos dez anos – ela enfatizou descarada até porque era seu problema – E regressou sem um tostão furado em papel de mártir... eu não quero que sintam que precisam fazer isso... vamos ficar bem. E eu vou conseguir fazer essa coisa, Tony.

–Seu otimismo é ótimo, Tasha... mas ainda assim – Tony respondeu dando-lhe um olhar – Vamos ajudar. No que quer que possamos fazer...

–Eu não sei se conseguiria acompanhar o pique das industrias Stark.

–Mulher você foi treinada por isso sua vida toda – Ela riu para a falsa ofensa no olhar de Tony –... vamos por partes, até agora tenho apenas um dedo erguido. Mas tudo bem, se o cargo executivo de CEO não lhe cai novamente... que tal como advogada executiva?

–Isso é realmente um trabalho? – Jane perguntou incerta.

–Por que?

–Parece o título de um filme pornô, Tony.

–Cristo... pai. Ninguém me ajuda nessa coisa... olha... Steve o advogado da Stark Industries precisa de uma auxiliar, ele é um homem só com muita papelada e uma companhia de vinte andares com funcionários demais, então... já que não quer servir a meu lado, talvez possa ajudar nosso capitão? 

Capitão. De novo isso...   
Jane lhe deu um olhar, quase... ofendido?!

–O que?

–Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... talvez ela devesse trabalhar com Thor ou até Loki... Quer dizer, Thor é temperamental e tudo, mas Darcy conseguiu aguentá-lo por anos, e ainda manter o pique bipolar de meu marido... sem falar que Loki tem praticamente a mesma personalidade... 

–Loki trabalha em Jersey...

–Não muito frequentemente... podemos ajustá-la para a cidade às sextas... ou alternar. 

–Você faz soar como se fosse uma guarda conjunta... e eu não vou perder a criança agora, quando ela acaba de chegar – Tony riu baixinho – E não me entenda mal, mas o que ela podia fazer no departamento de segurança? É por isso que Thor, Happy e Darcy se dão bem. Temperamento, perfeccionismo... e Darcy simplesmente se desliga e entra em seu próprio mundo. Não podemos culpá-la, mas... bem. Funciona. 

–E bem, ela tem diploma em direito, sabe falar algumas línguas é fluente... então podemos usar isso melhor ainda no departamento necessário... porque acredite, é necessário – Ele disse convencido – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu tenho certeza que isso iria me ajudar realmente. Pepper e eu podemos revesar na direção da empresa... fazemos isso no último ano, então... eu posso estar enferrujado, mas... 

–Não sei não...

–Jane... Você não acha que todos iam aparecer usando equipamentos e crachás? Até eu?! Se bem que o Happy ia ficar... feliz – Tony não perdeu a ironia rindo abertamente.

Natasha bufou não aguentando mais a discussão calada. 

–Eu estou bem aqui.

Os dois riram.

–Desculpe...

–Tudo bem... eu já sinto que estou cometendo um erro, então vou perguntar isso primeiro porque parece mais fácil... quem é Steve?

–Este seria o Capitão. 

Ela tinha pegado a referência, ou pelo menos até essa parte dela... 

–Capitão Steve...? – Ela olhou de um para o outro, já que ambos tendiam a ser dois idiotas divagadores que normalmente a tiravam do sério em questão de minutos – Ok... soa mais ridículo do que parece.

–Ele profundamente ama o apelido, então use-o bastante.

–Ele é o advogado gostoso da empresa – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha agora para a presença de Darcy Lewis, aparentemente ouvindo a conversa desde a narrativa engajada dos dois, e a morena recebeu um olhar panteado de Jane, mas ignorou-o apoiando os cotovelos no balcão, sentada do outro lado do mesmo e encarando-a com um sorriso – Mas acho que o homem é gay... ou assexuado. Porque ou ele finge não enxergar ninguém naquele escritório, ou definitivamente nenhum ser humano ali o interessa. Não que eu seja preconceituosa, só acho que é muito desperdício de patrimônio...

–Sério? – Tony a encarou e ela apenas deu de ombros – Eu não entendo porque sempre temos que discutir a sexualidade do Rogers... – murmurou com uma carranca – O homem é reservado, ninguém hoje em dia pode ser reservado?!

–A empresa inteira já tentou se jogar nele, e ele simplesmente dispensa. A única que se aproximou foi Sharon, mas nós sabemos o que aconteceu... e então no dia seguinte, ela foi trabalhar para Hammer.

–Nada aconteceu.

–É o que você diz... – cantarolou Darcy.

Natasha olhou para Jane.

–Steve, como Tony disse... é o advogado das empresas. Ele o conheceu há alguns anos, e o chamou para trabalhar na Stark Industries, e acho que ele estava no exército ou algo assim... por isso o título de Capitão... o que vira motivo de piada, embora ele não pareça muito feliz, suas ameaças são uma carranca dirigidas as pessoas... 

–Uma carranca sexy - Entoou Darcy fazendo-a sorrir. 

Natasha o olhou.

–Você sabe... conheci muitas pessoas durante minhas aventuras.

Sim, e a última delas se ela sabia bem no Afeganistão, quase tinha tirado sua vida há o quê? Seis anos?!

–Oh... talvez alguém quem ele gostava tenha sido morto também e por isso ele ficou assim?

Dessa vez, o olhar de Jane a Darcy funcionou, pois foi combinado com o de Tony.   
Mas ela não parecia muito sentida porque apenas ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição.  
Foi ali que ela percebeu o também. 

–Desculpe.

–Nenhuma tomada – Natasha respondeu sinceramente, ainda que a sensação não foi ignorada – ainda sinto que estou cometendo um erro especialmente ao entoar... mas o que exatamente eu faria se trabalhasse com... ele?

Tony sorriu, lenta e significativamente.

–Não... Deus eu já me arrependi no instante em que perguntei.

–Nada de voltar atrás.

Ela o encarou em uma pausa grave enquanto ele sorria mais.

–Desculpe – ele respondeu nada arrependido – Steve é de fato nosso advogado, então toda e qualquer problema ligado à empresa seria tratado diretamente com ele... ele lida com nossos contratos e situações jurídicos. Tudo. Então está bem atolado... 

–Já pensaram em contratar alguém para ajudá-lo antes?

–Já foram antes - Respondeu Jane e ela entendeu. 

–Oh. 

–Bem, seria um desafio e eu sei que você os aprecia - Tony provocou recebendo um olhar dela, entretanto aquilo apenas o divertiu mais. 

–E tem um bom salário – Darcy afirmou – Além de ter o Rogers como chefe... você poderia ter um bom tempo, Romanoff. 

Jane bufou.  
Ela ergueu as mãos novamente em sinal de e finalizou seu drink, girando nos calcanhares e saindo dali.

–Darcy não tem limites...

–Realmente, nenhuma ofensa tomada – Natasha sorriu sinceramente, e dessa vez não perdeu a aproximação de Maria.

Então olhou para a mesma com um manear de cabeça e Pepper se aproximou sentando-se ao lado do marido e fitando-a

–E então? – A pergunta da Sra. Stark foi o que lhe deixou com aquele sentimento.

Ela sabia o que eles estavam falando, e enviou não apenas a melhor cientista, como seu marido definitivamente insistente para convencê-la... e... tinha funcionado.  
Até agora. Se Fury e Clint estivessem ali ela teria sido persuadida... Deus, se Laura aparecesse, era fim de jogo. 

–Tudo bem, Tony você tem minha atenção... e eu realmente me arrependo disso... mas quando posso falar com ele?

–Segunda rodada! Por Natasha! – Anunciou Maria para o que os outros celebraram novamente. 

Ela cobriu o rosto com a mão quando as pessoas gritaram em alegria, especialmente Pepper a apertando em um abraço de lado Tony se juntando a ela no outro, entretanto, sabia que seu sorriso não ficou escondido de nenhum deles. 

Ter seus amigos de volta... ela não podia explicar o sentimento.   
Sentir-se sozinha, não era mais uma opção.   
E ela estava cansada desse sentimento. 

* * *

Natasha não sabia o que esperar.

Ela não se lembrava da última vez que teve uma entrevista de emprego.

Não que fosse uma entrevista de emprego, mas a sensação de borboletas em seu estômago, a preocupação visível além do nervosismo pelo movimento de suas mãos que ela não sabia se colocava no bolso ou deixava ao lado do corpo para aparentar estar... bem.

Deus, isso era estúpido.

Só que depois que fez as contas... Natasha descobriu que seria bom.

Bom demais.  
  
E talvez ela tenha ligado para Wanda, e sua irmã mais nova a instigou ainda mais a seguir esse caminho já dando-se por contratada... afinal, Tony a indicou, não é? E ela estava bem... e não havia uma pressão, porque só foram dez anos sem trabalhar em uma firma, talvez ela nem mesmo podia saber como usar o computador de uma empresa e até mesmo sua escolha de roupas tenha sido um exagero...

Uma saia lápis preta, meia calça cinzenta, saltos e uma camisa de seda branca além do casaco escuro que ia até os joelhos.  
O cabelo preso num coque caprichado. 

Ok... isso era ridículo, até mesmo Thor disse que ela estava um arraso. Essas foram suas palavras exatas. Jane estava a seu lado rindo e concordando. E quando o elevador anunciou sua chegada ao décimo nono andar, ela foi recepcionada por uma visão que a surpreendeu.

Em um terno de risca de giz, o semblante sereno ainda que capaz de amedrontar até o pior dos marmanjos... estava...

–Nick? – era ele. Ainda que em seus óculos escuros de lentes ray-ban.

E o sorriso lento e sem mostrar os dentes quase a fez correr e abraçá-lo. Quase. Porque Natasha permaneceu parada, e foi ele que a alcançou puxando-a para seus braços em um abraço apertado logo depois de chamar seu nome de volta em uma risada que Deus...

Ela sentira falta.  
Tanta.

–Uau... olha para você – ele afastou-se para fitá-la, e talvez Natasha tenha corado. Nicolas Fury foi seu mentor, amigo... ele praticamente foi um pai quando Natasha perdeu os seus, sua vida conturbada... os estudos e com Wanda e Pietro pequenos, então ela logo conheceu Alexei... seus irmãos foram morar longe... – Como eu imaginava... Você se tornou uma linda mulher.

–Obrigada... eu não... sabia que estava por aqui.

–Consultoria – ele disse – Estamos lidando com um processo conturbado, vim dar um auxílio... acho que o problema tem o nervo de Steve. E você?

–Vim... para a entrevista com ele.

–Oh... realmente?

–Sim...

–Bem, então já temos o caso ganho – Respondeu Fury o que a fez rir – O que? Você foi bem treinada – ele apontou para si mesmo de maneira convencida e isso a fez rir mais ainda.

–Claro... – Natasha murmurou balançando a cabeça em uma negativa, e ele franziu o cenho quando seu telefone vibrou no bolso

–Desculpe... tenho que atender a isso, é do escritório. Podemos marcar uma saída depois, quero que me diga como está.

Nick sabia sobre a morte de Alexei, sobre ter seus bens congelados, ele foi a primeira pessoa que Natasha procurou por auxilio ainda em Stalingrado, e ela assentiu.

–Vamos fazer isso... bebidas por minha conta.

–Devo buscar um pequeno exército a meu auxilio? – Ele disse com um olhar em falsa preocupação.

–Depende... você acha que milk-shake de chocolate do Joe pode deixá-lo bêbado?

–Talvez a pizza do Eddie faça... embora Parker a recomende frequentemente.

–Parker...? – Ok.

Ela não sabia que ele conhecia Peter e May...   
E não teve a chance de perguntar mais porque ele sorriu apressando-se mais em sua ligação.

–O garoto dos Stark... - Ela também sabia, Pepper e Tony praticamente o tinham adotado desde os doze anos quando ele começou a ser um prodígio na feira de ciências - Tudo bem, lembre-me de atualizá-la igualmente depois – Ele segurou sua mão e despediu-se rapidamente atendendo ao telefone, mas se parou antes de sair com a mão no bocal e pedindo um instante – Primeira sala a esquerda, só bater na porta.

–Obrigada.

Ela tomou uma nova respiração, e finalmente foi até ele.

* * *

TONY JÁ HAVIA DADO A DEMANDA.

Steve não gostava de ser... orientado dessa forma. Persuadido seria a palavra certa. 

Parecia que ele devia obediência, quando na verdade, parecia que sequer tinha a chance de rejeitar essa mulher.

Quer dizer, e se ela não fosse qualificada? Como poderia dizer a seu amigo que precisou despedi-la?! Quando ele já a tomava como contratada garantida. “Ela é perfeita, Rogers” ou “Você vai se surpreender” e também “Não há alguém melhor” e ele ouvira tantos elogios, que sinceramente... se sentia estagnado.

Então quando alguém bateu na porta, pensou que poderia ser Fury de volta, mas... foi surpreendido.

Primeiro Steve congelou. Depois apertou o olhar, um sorriso suave, e educado, ela usava roupas perfeitas que caiam lindas para seu corpo esbelto, as pernas longas em um par de meia calças que ainda mostravam a pele lisa... o cabelo em um coque, maquiagem leve... e seus olhos... eram... 

A mulher era uma deusa. 

Caralho. Ele iria matar Bucky.  
De novo.

–Você é Steve Rogers?

Ok. Ela era linda... não. Isso não descrevia o suficiente.

E ele definitivamente não devia ter compartilhado a estúpida fantasia durante uma reunião de amigos, onde a dele era ter uma mulher bonita em seu escritório e sua mesa porque foi surpreendido por isso nos dois últimos dias por três damas diferentes, entretanto dessa vez, Barnes... exagerou. Para dizer o mínimo. Ela tinha o cabelo em um tom ruivo, mas não vermelho, era mais... chocolate... claro em um coque, usava um sobretudo que mal ocultava a saia sexy ou os saltos tão altos, então ele apenas se levantou ajeitando o paletó e estendendo-lhe o braço.

–Senhora – ela levou alguns segundos para apenas franzir o cenho para ele encarando-o confusa, provavelmente pela saudação antiquada, mas ei... sua mãe lhe deu uma boa criação, suas sobrancelhas perfeitas apertadas – Eu não pensei que fosse vir tão cedo... ainda é dia, afinal - Sábado. Vamos enfatizar isso, onde a maior parte dos funcionários já estava longe, esperançosamente em suas camas ou sofás fazendo algo mais produtivo do que tentar salvar a bunda de Tony enquanto Bucky o tentava. 

–Oi – Ela levou as mãos nos bolsos. Bom. Pelo menos parecia ter um cérebro dessa vez, pois parecia processar o que ele dizia, diferente das outras que normalmente davam a volta e já faziam uma aproximação nada sutil e então começavam a tentar tirar sua gravata e a camisa e... ok. Talvez ele não devesse considerar isso, afinal acabou de conhecê-la... e bem, ela ainda não tinha ido até ele, não é? Pelo menos ainda – Encontrei com o Sr. Fury no caminho do elevador, ele disse que eu podia entrar.

–Fury a enviou aqui?

–Ele me mostrou o caminho.

–Oh.

–Isso é algum problema? Porque se está ocupado, eu posso voltar depois...

Tudo bem.  
Ele estava tão cansado...   
Então iria cortar isso já. 

–Bem, eu não sei que agencia de modelos Bucky encontrou você, mas posso dizer que dessa vez ele caprichou... – Steve lhe deu uma olhada crítica, de cima a baixo. E ainda que a maneira como seus olhos brilharam chamou sua atenção. Eles tinham um tom esverdeado profundo, quase desafiadores, e deuses o condenem, ele era um homem de carne e sangue, e se sentira... atraído – Mas não estou interessado.

–O que? – Steve ofereceu um sorriso sem humor, enquanto ela mesma apertou as sobrancelhas dando um passo para trás, abrindo a boca por um instante e finalmente encarando-o quase dez segundos depois – Uau... como diz o meu irmão, não vi essa vindo.

–Não está acostumada a ser rejeitada, boneca? – Steve perguntou notando a maneira como ela mordiscou o lábio em resposta.  
  
Era sexy...  
Ok, pare.

–Oh essa parte não era o problema – Ela respondeu parecendo... consternada... acuada?! Espere... ofendida? – Eu só... – Quando ela lhe deu uma boa olhada de volta não da maneira que ele a analisara momentos antes, apenas como se tentasse visualizá-lo um último instante... alguma coisa nele pareceu... se partir. Essa era a melhor definição que tinha, e então ela riu, baixo, mas brevemente... e pareceu tão cru e sem humor, que isso lhe causou um arrepio profundo – Acho que definitivamente não era para ser. Obrigada de qualquer forma, Rogers. 

E então girou... e saiu.  
E ele ficou ali... estático, pois tardiamente percebera que cometeu um erro.   
Aquela... era a indicação de Tony.

Natasha Romanoff.

  
Merda-

* * *

* * *


	2. Envolvendo-se

ELA IRIA MATAR TONY.

E Hill, e Jane... até mesmo Pepper.

Mas antes, Natasha considerou sinceramente dar meia volta, e _esganar_ Steve Rogers. Quem ele pensava que era?! Quer dizer, é claro que talvez ela devesse usar algo mais sutil, ainda que não tivesse condições para tanto e tecnicamente essa roupa tecnicamente fosse a mais cara que tinha... _como_ ele podia pensar que era uma garota contratada para...

Foda-se. Suas vestimentas não justificavam.  
Ele era algum tipo de _neandertal_?

 _Deuses_... o nervo...

Esse homem.

– _Natasha!?_ – Ela girou, sequer reconhecendo o dono da voz, e quando encontrou os olhos azuis céu encarando-a de volta ainda em seu terno escuro, e o cabelo levemente desgrenhado e definitivamente _surpreso_ , ela encarou-o de volta furiosa. Lívida – Oh Deus... É _realmente_ você.

 _Quem_ ele pensou que seria?! 

–Por que, Rogers?! Esqueceu de dizer alguma coisa?! – E ela sequer se incomodou agora, andando até ele e fechando a distância ao colocar a mão em seu peito irritada e empurrando-o um pouco – Ou você realmente acha que eu deveria esperar que Tony confirmasse essa palhaçada...? Deuses, eu devia saber. Isso estava bom demais, _fácil_ demais, e eu devo parabenizá-lo por me enganar. 

–O que...? Não... olha eu sinto muito, foi... foi um erro meu.

–Um erro _seu_...? – Ele assentiu para sua voz ainda tremida, só que ela precisava confirmar – Me chamar de _prostituta..._ foi um erro seu?! – Natasha teve certeza que um rosnado angustiado acabou escapando dele, e ela fechou os olhos tentando respirar para se acalmar, e falhando – Talvez eu tenha exagerado na roupa... só que isso não é _justificativa_ , e eu juro que vou matar todos aqueles idiotas por pensarem que essa coisa estúpida foi uma boa ideia. 

–Espera... Natasha... espera – Ela girou, quando ele segurou seu pulso praticamente arrancando-o do aperto e Steve ergueu os braços para cima em sinal de rendição desculpando-se novamente. Ela queria socá-lo, e estava pensando seriamente em fazer isso – Eu sinto muito... isso foi um mal-entendido – E continuou encarando-o e ele suspirou – Olha... meu melhor amigo está tentando me colocar em encontros há algum tempo, desde que venho recusando porque, bem as coisas não andaram fáceis, tive um termino ruim, e o ponto é – Ele provavelmente fez um som nervoso porque ela definitivamente não estava comprando, entretanto a maneira como ele levava o cabelo para trás com a mão livre em um sinal nervoso lhe deu uma pausa – E eu esperava que você fosse aparecer mais tarde porque falei com Tony tipo... há dois minutos... e você veio... toda linda e eu... - Ele parou novamente corando e balançando as mãos - Olha... não leve isso de novo, eu _sou_ um idiota, e achei... e sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito. Me desculpe, por favor...

Ele parecia sincero.  
 _Realmente_ sincero, e Natasha suspirou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.   
Entretanto, ela ia se arrepender disso. 

–Há quanto tempo conhece Tony?

–Uh... – Steve pareceu considerar, e esperava que ele estivesse fazendo as contas – Não sei, acho que uns dez anos ou mais... provavelmente mais.

Estranho... Ela conhecia todos os amigos de Tony, mas não lembrava _dele_.  
E eles se conheciam desde a infância. Entretanto, o padrão de dez anos era... aceitável. 

–Me deixe por favor, eu realmente sinto muito... – Ele respondeu – Eu juro que não queria ofender você... você é linda, eu não queria que isso fosse uma ofensa, só... eu realmente sou um idiota.

Ela apenas levantou a mão para calá-lo.   
Isso não iria ficar melhor. 

–O que?

–Seu amigo. Você disse que ele está lhe arranjando encontros. Por que? – ele hesitou, como se considerasse não responder, até perceber que talvez não fizesse muita diferença. Steve suspirou, deixando escapar uma risada amarga e profunda.

–Porque desde que terminei um relacionamento, tenho sido um idiota... e alguém quem não se envolve, portanto também um péssimo amigo... – Ele pareceu pesar o nível de informação além de também seu julgamento, e ela não estava obrigando-o a dizer mais – Eu... eu sofri um acidente, e ela me deixou. Quando voltei... descobri que ela estava casada e feliz, e eu sozinho e ainda com memórias frescas de nós dois, foi difícil...   
  
Natasha o encarou. 

–Sinto muito. 

–Eu também... Enfim... Já faz... algum tempo – Ele corou levemente coçando o queixo desconfortável – Bucky está apenas... sendo inconveniente.

–Bucky é seu melhor amigo.

–Sim.

–Então ele apenas está tentando arranjar uma maneira de fazê-lo transar e deixar isso para trás.

Steve a encarou por um momento longo.  
E então assentiu por fim.

–Basicamente... e eu não quis ofender você, só - Ela o parou erguendo a mão. 

–O que Tony disse sobre isso? 

–O que?

Natasha cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. 

–Bem, você é o advogado da empresa, que não apenas está por dentro de tudo como tem em mãos todos os processos, e o nome de toda a Stark Industries, e eu não acredito que... Bucky - Steve assentiu ante a dúvida e ela apertou os olhos. Quem nomearia alguém com o nome de Bucky?! - está marcando visitas aleatórias para você nas empresas sem o conhecimento de Tony, ou está? Porque se bem o conheço, ele está ajudando-o. 

Steve assentiu ainda com uma carranca. 

–Você... realmente conhece o Tony. 

–Crescemos juntos - Ela respondeu talvez levemente amargurada, pois não estava presente nos últimos dias - O ponto é... Sabe que isso é ilegal, certo?

–O que? Eu sei... – Ele riu amarelo – Você conhece o Tony... e eu... bem, eu andei fazendo algumas rejeições essa semana, você apenas me pegou em um momento... ruim. E eu sinto muito mesmo. 

–Esqueça isso - Ela suspirou aceitando que tudo não passou de um estúpido e ridículo mal-entendido - Se seu amigo for parecido com Tony, então temos um par irritante. Embora eu espere que as visitas na empresa... tenham um fim. 

–Vou garantir isso - Ele prometeu lhe dando um olhar carregado que a fez desviar -... realmente... sinto muito.

–Hm – Natasha o avaliou de novo, ele era bonito, humilde ainda que se vestisse muito bem, e parecia extremamente arrependido. Se ela ainda fosse boa em ler as pessoas e esperava que sim, porque ele aparentava estar sendo honesto – Você realmente precisa de um auxiliar na SI...? Quer dizer, sei como um trabalho legal pode ser complicado, mas... 

–Desesperadamente – Ele confessou quase exageradamente – Tony está com problemas, estou tentando classificá-los... ele confia em mim, só que ainda não é suficiente apenas isso, não posso responder por tudo sem uma preparação, especialmente porque Tony não liga para o que a mídia diz sobre sua personalidade festeira, por mais que ele agora tenha sido... _amarrado_. Além disso, é um problema contínuo, e embora tenhamos encontrado boa parte de sua fonte, ainda não é suficiente para cortá-lo.

Ela já tinha uma noção do problema, e era por isso que tinha se adiantado...

–Qual o nível da fraude que estamos falando? – Ele pareceu surpreso porque ela não precisava de uma direta no problema, mas a reação foi rápida.

–Pode custar _tudo_.

–Talvez isso realmente seja um erro... – ela admitiu tentando tirar uma parte insistente de sua franja que teimava em vir até a frente de seus olhos – Eu não advogo há pelo menos dez anos. Há algumas coisas que estou definitivamente desatualizada... de qualquer maneira, então se não há muito tempo... e o cerco está literalmente se fechando pelo que entendi, só podemos observar enquanto a empresa afunda.

–Eu gostaria de evitar isso. Tony me ajudou de maneiras inimagináveis... passei meus últimos anos conseguindo fundos e respostas para investimentos seguros apenas para vê-los desmoronar momentos depois e então nos levar novamente para o vermelho... Ele está levando a empresa por um fio usando novos projetos, testes e conseguindo investimentos, felizmente as pessoas o adoram, mas isso não vai ajudar por muito tempo... e eu não queria que acabasse. A SI é a vida de Tony... bem, desde que me lembro. 

–Sim. Eu também não – Ela admitiu. E quando ele fez um sinal para voltarem para dentro, Natasha hesitou e ocupou um dos bancos da calçada, e o observou sentar-se na outra ponta. Ele parecia desconfortável, mas ainda tinha aquela pose e imponência qual o encontrara. Podia dizer que observando-o, ele poderia aparentar indiferença, mas era paciente e sereno além de tudo. E por essa ela não esperava...

–Tony disse que a indicação a Pepper seis anos atrás... a dica de investimento, você quem fez.

–Eu dei a ela a ideia, Pepper merece todo o crédito por isso... A Stark Industries subiu por mérito da companhia e não a minha.

–Bem, ela nunca esqueceu, até porque isso a levou a desafiá-lo - Steve riu enquanto Natasha o observava de novo - E isso os salvou da falência na época.

Natasha sorriu brevemente com a memória.  
Foi a última vez que viu Pepper e Tony enquanto conseguiu sair da Russia brevemente...   
Antes do acidente dele... 

Steve olhou para a frente, tentando se concentrar nas ruas e as pessoas passando, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e o olhar um pouco para o sol forte em seu rosto, e ela não desviou o olhar dele, com os braços cruzados além de uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, o homem era no mínimo interessante... 

–Eu preciso de ajuda, Natasha... _real_ ajuda, é um trabalho árduo e dificilmente teremos mesmo um fim de semana de folga para nós... ou até mesmo tempo para respirar entre o trabalho e o... trabalho – Ele sorriu sem muito humor fitando-a – Deus sabe o quanto afundar no trabalho me custou antes... mas eu realmente quero ajudar Tony. E com duas pessoas, teremos tudo sob controle em pelo menos dois meses... E um lindo bônus de natal além do ótimo salário oferecido... - Ele parou como se esperasse que ela assimilasse - Ele precisa da ajuda, e disse que você... - Steve parou por um instante e ela arqueou a sobrancelha - Enfim... Tony confia em você, portanto eu também. Sou advogado, mas não posso analisar todas as propostas financeiras por mim mesmo sozinho. Não sem perder alguns detalhes... e para ser sincero, Tony não confia em uma firma para fazer isso. 

Era o certo.   
Ter pelo menos dez advogados analisando documento por documento...   
Mas sabendo que a empresa estava sendo abertamente roubada, ele não poderia... não sem expor a si mesmo e cada funcionário.   
Era gentil da parte de Tony, e desnecessário visto o problema em que ele estava, mas... de alguma forma ela entendia. 

Aparentemente, Steve também.   
E o fitou, os braços ainda cruzados na frente do corpo.

–Um mês – Veio a resposta – E faremos isso então... por Tony – Ela estendeu a mão, e ele sequer hesitou em segurá-la apertando-a com um sorriso fácil em seu rosto, o cabelo ainda levemente bagunçado com o vento, e a maneira como o terno cinzento caia tão bem nele, poderia ser um pecado...

Se... o homem não fosse um grandessíssimo idiota.

–Gosto de como você pensa, Romanoff.

–Espero que mais do que a maneira como me visto – Ela respondeu provocativa, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha corando quando Natasha soltou sua mão sorrindo até que ele finalmente relaxou, bem... Darcy não havia exagerado, Steve era bonito, ele tinha o corpo musculoso, não como Thor, algo realmente bem... distribuído, olhos azuis, cabelo loiro aparado e barba feita, ele era um pecado em forma de _Christian_ _Grey_ loiro ou o atual conhecido como _Massimo_ _Torriceli_. Mas Natasha era tudo menos uma espécie de Anastácia, definitivamente ela se identificava mais com o atrevimento e ousadia de Laura – Então, talvez eu o impressione amanhã.

–O que? – A forma como ele sorriu... Isso era sim uma péssima ideia, especialmente porque ela acabara de descobrir como ele era facilmente provocado e definitivamente parecia feliz porque ela estava... aceitando a proposta – É sério? Realmente?!

–A menos que você não queira que eu venha... não precisa firmar um compromisso nem nada, se não quiser, eu posso-

–Não, não... tenho certeza que será bom. Amanhã?

Ela o fitou.

–Como pode acreditar em mim se mal me conhece?

–Eu confio em Tony – Respondeu ele de novo com um dar de ombros humilde– Se Tony disse que você é a garota certa, então você é.   
  
Talvez ela não devesse ser tão literal, pois isso a pegou desprevenida.   
E também não podia resistir em provocar novamente. 

–Tem certeza disso? Talvez eu seja a garota errada... o que aconteceria...? - Ele a observou neutro - E o que você iria querer que eu fosse?

–Que tal uma amiga? – Ele devolveu retoricamente para o que a fez encará-lo, esperando algum tipo de brincadeira... que não veio.

Natasha finalmente sorriu, breve, mas honestamente.

–Talvez você esteja no ramo errado, Rogers.

* * *

STEVE NÃO ESTAVA BRINCANDO.

Havia uma enorme pilha de trabalho.

Literalmente.

Natasha tinha escolhido um traje mais clássico, não que ela de fato se incomodasse especialmente pela forma que se conheceram, mas sabia que o havia impressionado. Com uma calça preta, saltos altos e uma caxemira roxa, o cabelo ainda preso num coque, enquanto ele usava uma camisa e a gravata com o colete, sem o blazer já que ambos se sentaram no sofá do escritório dele, ao menos Natasha não se incomodou em tomar o mesmo confortável, enquanto Steve usava a própria cadeira, ambos analisando os documentos necessários, ela começou a... reparar nele.

Seu rosto adquiria certa expressão de firmeza ao olhar para alguma coisa por muito tempo analisando-a, e ele parecia se distrair vez ou outra por quase um minuto inteiro com a paisagem quando se levantava para se esticar, provavelmente a culpa de estarem no décimo segundo andar de um prédio executivo... ou talvez não, a visão lá em baixo era ótima. Linda. 

Até porque, eles estavam bem no centro de Manhattan, e por todas as vias... ela definitivamente amava sua cidade.   
Natasha finalmente se levantou, sentindo-se observada por seu olhar atento.

–Eu não sei você, mas estou faminta... – Ela declarou tentando se esticar e ele sorriu, para então apertar as sobrancelhas suavemente e pescar o telefone de seu bolso.

–Desculpe... já são quase duas, vou pedir algo para nós... 

–Ah... deixe comigo – ela pediu tocando sua mão para pará-lo, e ele a fitou por um momento – Tenho o jantar perfeito... apenas... me deixe falar com _o_ cara.

Ele assentiu então, cansado, mas parecendo como sempre calmo e sereno.   
Confiante. 

–Tudo bem.

Natasha conseguiu que Peter enviasse tudo o que precisavam. Ela pediu uma pizza média para eles, meia a meia com _pepperoni_ e a preferida da casa, quando o entregador chegou, as duas e meia ela notou que o escritório estava mais vazio, já havia pago e ao se virar para Steve, sendo um completo cavalheiro, a ajudou a separar tudo e colocou um pouco sob a mesa livre de papéis ajeitando a mesa para comerem, ainda que segurando os refrigerantes, ela parou para encontrar o olhar dele...

Que parecia realmente divertido.

–Que foi? – Perguntou quase preocupada, mas ele sorriu daquele jeito suave, a boca se levantando um pouco e seus olhos se apertando conseguindo iluminar o rosto todo.

–Não me leve a mal... – Disse – Mas com esse porte de modelo – Natasha não perdeu a pequena ironia, e principalmente o cuidado em que ele disse isso, então sorriu fitando-o para o que parecia uma permissão a proceder sua observação ela apenas angulou a cabeça sorrindo levemente – Eu pensei que você fazia o tipo clássico que comia sempre coisas saudáveis... salada e suas variáveis, uma _extravagância_ seria uma taça de champanhe.

–Você me superestima, Rogers – Ela devolveu sinceramente servindo os dois em copos de plástico e estendeu um para ele segurando o outro para o que Steve aceitou – Eu adoro carboidratos, sou tudo menos uma garota que se contenta com saladas, mas sei manter um controle... comer, digo. Mas sobre a pizza pode não ser minha favorita, porque prefiro um sanduíche - Compartilhou cúmplice e ele sorriu ainda mais - Mas faz muita bagunça, e essa é minha camisa favorita. Eu pensei que você poderia fazer o tipo... então espero que aprecie, teremos muito dessas. Então é bom marcar meia hora na academia pelo menos três vezes por semana - Ela conseguiu enrolar um pedaço e provar apreciando o delicioso gosto. 

Ele riu de novo.

–Sou um garoto do Brooklyn, Nat. Nascido e criado, então acho que posso sobreviver... talvez engordar um pouco... quem sabe? - Natasha tentou não se ater ao apelido e principalmente a maneira leve como ele disse isso... confidente - nosso preferido é a pizza do Joe... – Eles conseguiram colocar cada um em num prato para que assim não fizessem bagunça, e os dois dobraram a massa o suficiente para pegar, provar _e_ aprovar. 

Ela se lembrava de ter ido comer pizza no Brasil uma vez.   
Era tão estranho as pessoas fazerem isso com um garfo e faca, porque a massa era grossa e mole demais. 

Natasha praticamente gemeu, seu estomago sendo agraciado pela maravilha que era uma pizza feita na hora com borda crocante e recheada – seu favorito – além da sensação do queijo combinado com o molho e a massa... e perdeu o brilho no olhar _dele_ observando-a.

–E eu cresci com Tony Stark – ela disse em falsa ofensa assim que conseguiu mastigar um pouco e apanhou alguns guardanapos – Viajei muito com ele também... não fazíamos o tipo exigente, ao contrário... novas culturas, e claro comidas... foram muito bem apreciadas. Tailândia, Itália... acho que ganhei seis quilos naquela época... mas foi um ano incrível – e riu – Deus como sinto falta do Brasil. Eles têm frutas tão frescas... e eu não faço o tipo champanhe... atualmente sou mais um bom vinho tinto, embora apenas uma taça, meus tempos antigos era uma ótima vodca, já que sou russa – E fez um pequeno sinal em dar de ombros – Ou eu era.

–Você não nasceu aqui...?

–Meus pais tinham um trabalho com Howard, o pai do Tony há anos atrás... eles faleceram enquanto eu era adolescente, meus irmãos eram ainda mais jovens na época... vendi as ações e quaisquer ligações empresariais, terminei a faculdade... e bem... 

–Você tem irmãos.

–Dois. Eles são gêmeos... – e sorriu ternamente – O motivo porque cheguei tão longe... consegui me formar, e então... fui para a Rússia. Viver uma vida de princesa – e soltou o ar suavemente tomando um gole muito longo de sua coca como se fosse alcoólica, de repente as memórias tornando-se muito pesadas, e ela teve a impressão que ele percebeu – Bem... até agora. De volta a realidade, mas independente. 

Steve mordeu um pedaço de sua pizza e perguntou: 

–E... o que te trouxe de volta?

–A morte de meu marido – Ela respondeu fitando-o e definitivamente o pegou de surpresa, Steve a fitou, preocupado, mas Natasha mordiscou o lábio inferior de repente perdendo o apetite – Oh... não me dê esse olhar, Rogers... Alexei e eu já não tínhamos um casamento convencional há pelo menos três anos... no mínimo. Embora a morte dele tenha me afetado mais do que eu gostaria de admitir... além de suas consequências. Apesar de tudo, estou melhor do que jamais poderia esperar. 

Ele considerou isso, e em quatro segundos ofereceu: 

–Eu sinto muito...

–Eu também – Ela respondeu – Pensei que Tony tinha contado a você. 

Ele hesitou por um instante.  
Sentado na sua frente no sofá agora desocupado dos papéis, os dois estavam confortáveis, a uma distância segura, e Natasha o fitou sorrindo.

–Está tudo bem, minha vida não é um livro fechado, Rogers - Declarou - Muitos sabem que passei um bocado... que me mudei mais vezes do que gostaria, e estive muito tempo longe da família... - Mais do que desejaria. E ela não estava falando apenas de seus irmãos. 

–Você pode me chamar de Steve, sabe? – Ele sorriu suavemente e assentiu, com a mão atrás da nuca, em um aparente desconforto – Tony me disse que você perdeu a pessoa que amava, e por isso voltou para cá... mas ele não contou que era Russa, ou que...

–Tinha ficado _viúva_? – Ela emendou vendo-o assentir lentamente.

–Eu não quero ser intrusivo. 

–Estou contando a você. Pergunte, e se eu me sentir desconfortável em responder... saberá... ou não – Ela riu finalizando seu copo de refrigerante, e nem sabia o porque estava realmente dizendo isso a ele, o homem tinha uma habilidade em passar confiança apenas com seu olhar, enquanto ela era naturalmente reclusa sobre seu passado... Steve não a deixava... desconfortável.

E olha que teve uma péssima primeira impressão dele. 

–Eu... vocês estavam brigados ou algo assim...? – Ele perguntou e imediatamente balançou a cabeça, provavelmente com sua expressão, porque Steve não parecia curioso apenas, mas... não. Ela não conseguiu definir sua expressão, nada além de empático. Mas o que ele poderia saber? Certo?! – Desculpe, estou sendo indiscreto... não precisa responder – E colocou um grande pedaço de pizza na boca mastigando como se tentasse assim se calar, só que o ato apenas a fez rir. Quem diria, que o renomado advogado da Stark Industries, desejado por 95% da população feminina, e também masculina dentro do ambiente, podia ser tão espontâneo e extrovertido?!

Ela nunca pensaria isso... Especialmente porque ele tinha conseguido derramar um pouco de molho em seu colete e xingar baixinho, o que a fez apanhar alguns guardanapos até que ele começou a tossir por rir de si mesmo também. 

–Deus... não morra engasgado – Natasha lhe estendeu o copo de refrigerante, enchendo-o para que ele bebesse um longo gole. Ela esperou – E não... Alexei e eu não estávamos brigados, na verdade não estávamos... _nada_ , há muito tempo – Natasha suspirou sentindo suas sobrancelhas se apertarem e esperou enquanto a declaração pairava – Ele começou a se envolver em negócios... complicados, ainda que estivesse ganhando muito dinheiro, e eu meio que... deixei de me incomodar depois de um tempo. Uma vez recebi uma ligação de que ele tinha levado uma surra, e quase foi morto. Pedi a ele para deixar isso, então ele contratou um segurança. Havia conseguido uma cicatriz acima da sobrancelha que se estendia pela têmpora esquerda... – Ela indicou o caminho da mesma com a ponta dos dedos, e ele a observou com atenção – Em resposta a isso, ele contratou mais segurança. Duas semanas depois, ele tinha um time inteiro vigiando a mim e meus irmãos. Quando Pietro recebeu a resposta da faculdade, eu o incentivei a ir... ele não queria porque sabia como as coisas estavam tensas, mas felizmente ele decidiu sair para uma viagem de intercambio, e estava tão fascinado... eu podia ouvir a alegria em seu tom de voz – ela sorriu com saudade – Então foi a vez de Wanda... – Natasha soltou o ar que não sabia estar segurando, involuntariamente, ela balançou o liquido fazendo movimentos circulares com seu copo de plástico e se distraiu com isso – Então estávamos só nós dois... e Rumlow.

–Quem? 

–O guarda-costas chefe de Alexei... – Ela respirou fundo fitando-o novamente, apoiou o copo na mesinha servindo-se de mais e tomando um pequeno gole agradável – Digamos que... antes de tudo terminar, Rumlow e eu não estávamos no nosso melhor tempo, porque os negócios de meu marido o afundaram... até que finalmente o engoliram – Ela deixou a sentença pairar, Steve era inteligente o suficiente para entender que _isso_ o matou e então contou – Perdi todos os meus bens, não posso sequer mexer ou usufruir de nada mesmo o básico porque foi tudo congelado e assim está há quase um ano. O inventário continua aberto e suas ações sob investigação... portanto aqui estou – E fez um sinal com a mão suavemente apontando para si mesma, e ele continuava a observá-la.

Como se a analisasse... como se...

–Trabalhando comigo – Steve respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Natasha hesitou.

–Trabalhando _para_ você – Ela o corrigiu, ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa breve, mas não discutiu.

–Bem... ainda é progresso – respondeu sinceramente e colocou mais um pouco de bebida para si mesmo, oferecendo-lhe, mas Natasha tinha o seu cheio – Talvez você já tenha ouvido isso, mas... deixe-me ser cliché – E ergueu o copo em um sinal – Um brinde... a novos começos, Romanoff.

–Se vou chamá-lo de Steve...

–Natasha, então – Ela ergueu o copo também, sorrindo para o gesto.

–A novos começos – Repetiu.

Eles brindaram, e beberam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu acho que esse é definitivamente um dos meus capítulos preferidos.  
> É tão legal poder se sentar e conversar, e quando Steve e Natasha fazem isso, eles abaixam os muros que mantém toda a coisa de se proteger, e cedem a uma conversa amigável. Porque é isso. Uma conversa, um diálogo entre duas pessoas que estão literalmente vivendo pelo trabalho, e tentando se conhecer porque vão passar muito mais tempo juntas.  
> E eu amo explorar essa dinâmica neste AU. 
> 
> Então... até o próximo capítulo :D


	3. Atrasado

STEVE TENTOU ESTICAR OS MÚSCULOS, para assim ficar mais confortável e finalmente poder entrar em casa e descansar. Bem... ele tentou por duas horas, até que finalmente apanhou a chave e seguiu para sua antiga casa no Brooklyn. Como esperado, ao destrancar a porta embora silencioso, o som da TV ligada preencheu seus ouvidos, e ele ergueu o olhar para Bucky já do sofá que simplesmente se esticou para sorrir a ele.

–Ei _punk_... – Steve observou da TV para o amigo. Ele estava vendo a reprise de luta livre. Eram quase uma da manhã, e claramente tinha perdido o sono. Como sempre – Tem cerveja e pizza na geladeira, essa última eu acabei de colocar lá. Talvez esteja até morno...

E ele realmente podia sentir o cheiro no ambiente, desatou a gravata puxou os dois botões da camisa para ficar mais confortável, o blazer deixara no carro assim como o colete sujo de molho da pizza da tarde que tivera com Natasha... e ele não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação de seus dedos quentes nos dele, seus olhos que tinham um tom verde floresta com pigmentações castanho-claros... mas afastou isso de novo, ou tentou.

Abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa e observou a pizza, só que não estava com fome. Voltou ao sofá oposto de Bucky e o observou esparramado como podia ficar confortável sem um braço, havia sido um longo ano, em que Bucky sofria pelo seu acidente e aposentado do mesmo, ele perdia noites e noites de descanso, embora o tenha visto assim, já eram quatro anos do mesmo sofrimento, e sendo irritadiço e tão diferente do sempre alegre e descontraído amigo quem crescera. Felizmente, recuperado de suas tentativas de “aceitar seu destino” ele morava sozinho há dois anos, aderindo a uma rotina muito caseira, vez ou outra ele ou Becky, a irmã mais nova de Bucky conseguiam fazê-lo sair de casa para jantar ou ir ao cinema ainda que Bucky sempre usasse um moletom, sendo inverno ou verão, e mesmo que não fosse o suficiente quanto Steve desejava, ao menos ele estava bem agora, ou assim parecia.

–Como foi o trabalho?

–Tony enviou alguém para me ajudar – Ele disse atento a TV, tomando um gole de sua cerveja, o sabor era agradável, refrescando-o, ainda que em uma noite fria qual Steve se sentia desconfortável e inquieto, ele sempre foi do tipo friento especialmente após seu acidente, e o estresse o deixava assim... facilmente tirando seu sono – Ela é realmente boa, embora eu devesse nomeá-la em meu lugar porque é mais do que qualificada, mesmo na posição do próprio Tony até. E olha que trabalhamos juntos hoje.

–Ela? – Ele olhou para seu melhor amigo naquele sorriso atrevido.

Steve riu antes de tomar outro longo gole de cerveja.

–Uma _mulher_ é tudo o que você entendeu da história?

Bucky continuou encarando-o, um sorriso crescente e divertido em seu rosto.

–Ela é bonita? – Steve arqueou a sobrancelha – Whoa... agora _sim_ eu quero detalhes... – Ele apenas o encarou com uma nova carranca porque o idiota o conhecia, e ele havia se entregado nessa – Tudo bem, deixe-me adivinhar... ela é _muito_ bonita. Sexy.

Ele bufou.

–Ela é amiga de Tony... na verdade, o Stark tem um grande apreço sendo superprotetor dela, e ele não é o único, até mesmo Pepper me deu um olhar atravessado, e visto o fiasco em que nos conhecemos... em que a culpa é sua e do Tony... – Ele sorveu um longo gole de sua bebida – Não quero nem saber se há algo planejado, chega de encontros escuros e principalmente mulheres enviadas na empresa para meu entretenimento – Steve fez um sinal com aspas, então Bucky ergueu a mão em claro sinal de rendição. 

–O que?! Mas eu nem... – Bucky parou e lhe deu um estúpido e lento sorriso onde ele provavelmente corou em resposta – Ok, punk o que você fez?!

–Por que _eu_ devo ter feito alguma coisa?

–Steve...

E bufou de novo.

–Eu pensei que você a tinha enviado... como você tem feito na última semana – Bucky arqueou a sobrancelha e começou a rir então. Steve queria chutá-lo – Isso não é engraçado, quando entrei na sala e aquela mulher estava deitada em minha mesa, eu queria me jogar daquele andar... – Ele bufou – Eu fui no mínimo ridículo com ela, percebi tardiamente que ela era a pessoa enviada por Tony... como minha auxiliar. E sim, ela é linda.

Bucky riu ainda mais.

... o bastardo.

–Você tem uma foto? Eu _preciso_ ver uma foto.

–Vai se foder, Buck...

–Tudo bem – Ele apanhou o telefone e Steve suspirou quando abriu a conta do Instagram e pairando assim que clicou no campo de pesquisa – Qual o nome dela?

Sete segundos.

–Natasha.

–Excêntrico... tudo bem, Natasha o que?

Cinco segundos agora.

–Romanoff. Um n e dois fs.

–Ok... – ele o observou procurar seu nome, sentando-se e tomando sua cerveja em silencio. Steve apenas permaneceu ali ignorando-o. Passaram-se pelo menos dois minutos... quase três até que Bucky anunciou – Achei... uau, essa é ela? – Ele virou o telefone para ele, e Steve encarou impossibilitado de ter um olhar simplório ao encontrá-la tão... diferente.

O cabelo longo e loiro, um sorriso simples, mas sincero e os olhos fechados enquanto Tony tinha uma careta para o fotógrafo e um braço circulando seus ombros em um abraço lateral. Na legenda: _Bem-vinda ao lar, mana._

Ele se atentou a isso. Ela e Tony realmente se conheciam há tanto tempo assim...?  
Não que ele tenha verificado sua conta por si mesmo, apenas pediu Darcy para fazer isso, e orientou Tony a deletar qualquer coisa que o comprometesse... então talvez-

–Essa foto é de 2015... – Falou Bucky e Steve sabia que era a conta social do Stark, e Bucky por si mesmo concluiu – E é uma foto repostada de Tony... ele fez isso... em fevereiro desse ano. Tem quase quatro meses.

–E o cabelo dela está diferente, é ruivo... e mais longo – Bucky o fitou e voltou sua atenção ao aparelho.

–Ok, ela é _gostosa_.

–Bucky... – Steve gemeu e ele riu.

–Oh vamos, só porque você está ignorando isso como algum idiota em um bloqueio, eu não diria que _eu_ estou... ela _é_ linda. E inteligente então... o que há de errado contigo?

–Oh, então talvez devesse chamá-la para sair? – Steve se atreveu, só que saiu mais uma provocação irritadiça do que brincalhona, e Bucky notou isso – Já que ela te encantou assim.

Conhecendo-o ele apenas continuou a fitá-lo... seu amigo simplesmente sorriu em completo deleite.

–Eu adoraria, mas não sei se ela iria apreciar alguém não-inteiro – Steve apertou o olhar encarando-o.

–Não seja idiota...

–Já tivemos essa conversa mais de uma vez, Steve – Ele disse recostando-se no sofá, e estendendo a mão direita para sua cerveja – Ao menos ainda tenho uma, Deus acho que seria bem embaraçoso não ser capaz de mijar... – E fez uma pausa, pois mesmo próximos eles não eram dois _faladores_ assim – entre outras coisas... você sabe – E fez um movimento nenhum pouco sutil com a mão enquanto ele o encarava.

Então Steve riu. Ele não podia evitar.  
Bucky era um idiota.

–Você é um idiota. 

– _Seu_ idiota – Ele entoou divertido – Então vamos... não parece que tem muita coisa na internet além de duas fotografias na conta do Stark... e senhor... o homem tem bastante postagens... Pepper também tem uma foto... Natasha está com alguém. Ele é bonito...

–Deixe-me ver – Ele pediu e Bucky riu de novo.

O nervo, Steve o ignorou apanhando o celular e descendo para a imagem.

–É uma criança apenas... – E escorou a mão em seu queixo observando-o – Ficou nervoso, _Capitão_?

–Não seja um palhaço.

Na verdade, eram _duas_ crianças...

Ao menos eram mais jovens, deviam estar em seus onze ou doze anos, uma menina, de cabelos longos abraçada a Natasha pelas costas, praticamente deitada sobre ela, e um garoto de calções azuis e vermelhos rindo enquanto equilibrava uma grande bola de praia na cabeça, os três rindo. Ela estava em um biquíni... o cabelo escuro preso num coque, uma franja solta e um largo chapéu de praia, ele podia ver uma mão ao lado direito na tela em exibição de dois dedos à mostra, provavelmente Tony e sua apresentação de assinatura de “paz e amor”.

Essa foto parecia ainda mais antiga que a anterior...  
E ela estava com o cabelo ruivo, mas parecia castanho-claro porque era coberto pelo chapéu e o sol mal batia nela...

–Ela não é muito da mídia social...

–Nem todos gostam de Instagram e Facebook.

–Nem todos tem uma alma velha como você – Bucky retrucou rindo – Ou pelo visto... Natasha tem também... – Ele franziu o cenho – ela realmente não tem mais nada além dessas fotografias, nas contas de Tony e Pepper... e são datadas de praticamente cinco anos atrás... e essa parece mais antiga. Pelo visto até as crianças com ela tem mais fotos... você sabe quem são eles?

Ele olhou para os garotos na praia com ela.

–Talvez seus irmãos... – Steve respondeu tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja – Ela os citou apenas... eu não vi nenhuma foto deles.

–Tudo bem... deixe-me entender um pouco mais... ela é boa no trabalho?

–Ela é _realmente_ boa... conseguimos adiantar praticamente uma semana de serviço, Tony e Pepper não exageraram... ainda que algumas coisas estejam fora de sua alçada... acho que ela ficou muitos anos sem... exercer e por isso parece um pouco perdida...

–Ela é advogada como você?

–Advogada executiva – Ele respondeu definitivamente surpreendendo-o tanto quanto a si mesmo, porque Natasha era ainda mais jovem que ele, e havia conseguido se formar tão nova, e ainda pausado sua carreira para ter sua vida... – Com um Mestrado... e um Doutorado de Wakanda.

–Espera... – Bucky sorriu lentamente, talvez o mesmo olhar idiota de Steve quando ele voltou e deu uma olhada no currículo de Natasha assim que Tony conseguiu enviar a papelada e se despediram depois de seu fiasco – Ela... Uau... ela pode completamente chutar sua bunda e se tornar sua chefe, Capitão?

–Jesus Cristo, você é um idiota – Ele bufou no que seria a terceira ou quarta vez.

Era assim com Bucky sempre, num intervalo de meia hora. Ou menos.  
Mas ele também tinha razão.

–Ela é completamente competente... e sim.

–Então por que ela não é sua chefe ou algo assim...? Oh, isso seria alguma coisa como 50 tons de Steve Rogers... porque já faz tanto tempo que você é quase virgem – Seu amigo habilmente desviou de um travesseiro lançado em sua cabeça e riu – Não faça isso, eu sou deficiente!

–Sua boca não é – Steve retrucou – E quem pode me impedir? – E enviou-lhe o segundo travesseiro na cara, mas com o primeiro, ele o defendeu em um tipo de escudo – Ainda um palhaço... e... ela ficou algum tempo sem atuar... porque se casou... voltou para cá depois que perdeu o marido.

–Oh. Tão jovem?

–Acho que... alguma coisa aconteceu – Isso era um eufemismo, e ainda que confiasse em Bucky, Steve preferia ser vago e finalizou sua cerveja – Seus bens foram bloqueados ainda na Rússia... – Bucky lhe deu um olhar – E ela voltou para a cidade, a fim de recomeçar.

–Hm... qual o nome dele?

–Não estamos fazendo isso, Bucky.

–Apenas diga o nome dele.

–Ele está morto – Steve cortou – E ela quer recomeçar... e por que essa estúpida insistência, ela é bonita, você tem razão, mas... isso não é uma coisa, Natasha é uma funcionária, e está me dando assistência a pedido de Tony, e ela é boa em seu trabalho e apenas isso – ele declarou.

–Já está na hora de você também recomeçar, sabe...? O que passou, passou. Eu estou falando sério – Ele o fitou – Você precisa seguir em frente.

Ele franziu o cenho, a luta tornando-se interessante demais para encarar seu amigo acusador, mas Steve não podia, então apenas suspirou pesadamente desviando o olhar dele.

–Você de todas as pessoas... devia ver a ironia disso.

–Eu vejo, Steve... e como eu disse antes: você ainda é um homem inteiro.

–Fisicamente – Respondeu ele – Não quer dizer que seja internamente... ou que de alguma forma, eu não deseje que _isso_ tenha _acontecido_ comigo.

Bucky o encarou, a barba havia crescido mais ainda, assim como seu cabelo, que hoje estava solto e emaranhado como se não o lavasse a mais tempo que o normal, ou o penteasse, além do braço que era apenas um toco, coberto pela camisa fina e o resto do corpo embaixo de um edredom, ele lhe deu um olhar.

Talvez o máximo que Steve podia ver do fogo que ainda tinha.

–Eu já te pedi para não falar isso... não foi sua culpa. Nem de Tony.

–Certo...

–Não mude de assunto aqui, Steve – Bucky o repreendeu – Você devia seguir em frente... e talvez a oportunidade tenha vindo para você por ser um idiota sincero. Mas falo isso pela tentativa loira. Bem, pense comigo, morena não funcionou, loira também não, então uma ruiva talvez seja a sua coisa.

Ele não podia deixar de rir de sua estupida tentativa de não dizer o nome de nenhuma delas.  
Steve apreciava, mas preferia não classificar elas como algum estúpido tipo de tabu.

–Você não pode estar falando sério... talvez Natasha seja igual a Sharon – Ele argumentou.

–Ela não parece igual a Sharon.

–E você diz isso apenas olhando para ela?

Bucky deu de ombros, humildade nunca foi seu forte.

–Ela está próxima de você, e se me disser que no mínimo não a achou interessante, vou te socar... E... não poderá usar a desculpa de que é muito ocupado. Afinal, vocês trabalham juntos.

–Eu não estou tentando arranjar uma pessoa, e também não acho que Natasha seguiria essa mesma página, e não interprete isso errado como você sempre faz – Ele se adiantou jogando-se no sofá de maneira confortável e familiar – Podemos ser amigos... é bom conversar com ela, fácil e isso é o máximo que vai me ver admitindo... ninguém devia assumir que só porque você está só, significa que é infeliz.

–Eu sou infeliz – Bucky entoou com um beicinho dramático que o fez querer lhe lançar um terceiro travesseiro, infelizmente ele não tinha.

–Eu conheço uma morena engraçada que definitivamente já conhece a sua merda e se importa que poderia mudar isso...

–Não – Ele lhe deu um olhar afiado – Tudo bem então... – Bucky fez isso, apanhando um travesseiro e jogando-o em Steve que apenas reclamou no instante em que o objeto o atingiu em cheio na cara, mas o apanhou colocando-o embaixo da nuca e recostando-se no sofá – Conheça-a, e coloque ela na linha da friend zone... e então na próxima semana, eu vou lhe perguntar e quero ver você me dizer que não está ao menos... _encantado_.

–Encantado? – Steve zombou – Depois eu que tenho a alma velha.

–Ah – Bucky jogou outro travesseiro que agora mais atento, ele segurou e usou para apoiar seu lado enquanto virava esticado no sofá para uma soneca, o som da TV era agradável, assim como a presença de seu melhor amigo. Dessa vez, Steve não levou muito tempo para adormecer.

–Uma semana – Bucky entoou.

–Tá, tá... – Ele virou para o lado e finalmente adormeceu.

* * *

STEVE ESTAVA ATRASADO.

Ele estava _muito_ atrasado.  
E quando finalmente conseguiu atender ao telefone, infelizmente pela hora do rush, sabia que seria melhor correr de volta ao escritório do que simplesmente pegar um táxi. Eram apenas seis quarteirões dali, e um táxi por sua própria experiencia levaria quarenta minutos a mais do que ele faria andando. Bucky lhe entregou uma xícara de café e um biscoito que ele rejeitou praticamente engolindo o líquido negro e queimando a língua no processo enquanto o xingava por não acordá-lo, porque havia uma conferência com o conselho essa manhã, e significava que Natasha iria enfrentar as feras sozinha, e isso era ruim.

Ele não podia perder a reunião. Isso era muito ruim, pois ele ainda não tinha apresentado o problema primordial da Stark industries, e ela seria bombardeada de perguntas por velhos idiotas e vis, com egos elevados e machistas, e ele não podia deixá-la passar por isso... despreparada. Iriam engoli-la viva. E quando seu telefone tocou, ele se xingou de novo por não ter pego os fones de ouvido, puxando e atendendo sem sequer verificar o indicador.

–Oi?

_–Ei Rogers..._ – Era Tony – _Numa escala de 0 a 10... o quão encrencado você acha que Pepper poderia cortar você em pedaços por estar muito atrasado?_

–Eu sinto muito – Ele começou ciente que também era uma bagunça, seu cabelo não fora penteado, e usava a mesma roupa de ontem, exceto que não podia fazer o maldito nó da gravata e seu colete tinha sido descartado porque estava sujo, e agora nem mesmo o estúpido blazer queria abotoar – Eu acabei dormindo demais...

_–Estava na casa do Barnes?_

–Sim – Ele odiava ser um livro aberto – Eu sinto muito... estarei aí em quinze minutos.

_–Você tem um terno?_

–Uh...

Tony suspirou.

 _–A sua sorte é que tenho roupas reserva em cada escritório, mandei Natasha separar para você um paletó, camisa e gravata. E você tem_ dez _minutos... Deus, nem Peter me dá tanto trabalho, e ele é um adolescente aventureiro. Que gosta de praticar parkour._

Steve não conseguiu responder, porque Tony desligou.  
Ele xingou a si mesmo baixinho, e antes de colocar o telefone no bolso, o mesmo vibrou novamente.  
Steve murmurou alguma coisa antes de atender.

_–Onde diabos você está?!_ – Ok. Talvez ela tivesse uma voz sexy e rouca quando ficava com raiva, e ele provavelmente estava curioso em ver sua expressão agora, porque se sentia um menino travesso e talvez pudesse fazer isso de novo ou fingir apenas para ver o olhar em seu rosto e postura mesmo que pudesse imaginá-la e ele tenha parado de andar porque-

–Natasha?!

_–Sem “Natasha” Steve... você está atrasado pra caralho_ – Ele _nunca_ a ouviu xingar.

Estava acabando de virar na rua do escritório, e parou antes de atravessar, daria tempo de passar o cruzamento, porque o sinal levou mais dez segundos para fechar de novo. Deus, ele odiava o trânsito de NY.

_–O conselho acabou de chegar... Pepper está com eles, mas não acho que um café leva mais de dez minutos... sem falar que já estão impacientes o suficiente para o começo da reunião... e ela poderia chutá-los para fora e ninguém ia culpá-la._

–Estou subindo... literalmente subindo o elevador – Ele passou pela entrada cumprimentando Lang com um aceno de cabeça e pegando o elevador, assim que as portas se abriram – Tudo bem eu acabei de - E lá estava ela, meio de costas para ele, uma mão na cintura, a outra no telefone ainda no ouvido, e a coisa mais inteligente que ele conseguiu foi - oi.

Ela desligou o telefone virando-se para ele, estava usando um vestido preto hoje que ia dois palmos abaixo dos joelhos, as pernas longas expostas, cabelo solto caindo em cachos, maquiagem leve e saltos provavelmente deixando-a meia cabeça mais baixa que ele agora.

E... Uau. Ela estava... uau.   
Ok, talvez ele não precisasse de uma semana.

Merda.  
Foda-se... maldito Bucky.

Natasha era... Uau.

E ela lhe deu uma olhada, as sobrancelhas perfeitas apertadas, uma pequena ruga em sua testa, e segurou-o pela lapela do paletó aberto arrastando-o para sua sala, e ele se sentiu gravitando na direção dela, um perfume suave preenchendo seus sentidos, então ela fechou a porta atrás de si. Nenhum dos dois passando despercebidos pela pequena comoção empresarial que cumpria seu horário de trabalho observando-os confusos e divertidos.

Talvez houvessem comentários logo...  
Não que ele se importasse.

–Tire isso – Ordenou e ele arqueou a sobrancelha ouvindo o clique da porta e levantando o olhar para ela que parecia se mexer inquieta – Vamos, Rogers... tire o maldito terno.

Ele não resistiu em provocá-la.   
Deus, como era linda... e ele já sabia, mas agora com a maldita ideia em sua cabeça... crua.  
Steve estava no mínimo desorientado. Ia matar Bucky.  
Embora tenha sido ousado o suficiente para provocar em retorno:

–Ok, talvez devêssemos tomar um café primeiro? Ou jantar.

Ela parou para encará-lo.

–Muito engraçado... – E ele a viu revirar os olhos quase divertida para sua piada, enquanto ela foi até sua mesa, apanhou uma camisa azul marinho, e um blazer preto. Ela estava usando uma pulseira... diferente. Normalmente Natasha não colocava muitas joias, algo característico, mas era a primeira vez que a via em algo tão simples. Uma pulseira de contas colorida... e isso chamou sua atenção para os detalhes – Cadê a gravata...? – E bufou voltando-se para a porta, abriu apenas uma fresta e chamou – Darcy eu deixei a gravata aí?!

– _Aham!_ \- Ele escutou de volta. 

Steve removeu as abotoaduras, talvez tenha sido bom ele não as ter tirado ontem à noite, então o blazer embora sequer tenha conseguido prender os botões, e estava tirando a camisa na metade da mesma quando Darcy Lewis parou estática na porta, e Natasha girou para fitá-lo. Ok, ele não tinha o melhor físico, mas sabia que era... bom, modéstia a parte, era mais que apenas bom.

Suas corridas matinais diárias além dos exercícios de relaxamento também eram ótimas para o sono... e acabou aderindo como um hobby.

Onde quaisquer minutos a mais, ele apreciava. E talvez ficasse um pouco convencido, porque sorriu para a secretária de Thor e paquera de seu melhor amigo Bucky que frequentemente o provocava na frente do mesmo sempre para deixá-lo desconfortável conseguindo um agradecimento da mesma porque ele era até mais possesso com ela e Darcy apreciava, mas como dizia Tony, o mundo dá voltas, e ela entregou alguma coisa a Natasha que suspirou, e fechou a porta em sua cara dispensando-a com um novo revirar de olhos e então o encarou.

–Você vai fazer isso mais lento que uma tartaruga, não é?

Ok. Talvez _Natasha_ não estivesse impressionada.  
Mas ele _nem_ queria que ela... fosse.

E para sua completa surpresa, ela diminuiu a distância levando as mãos na gola de sua camisa, descendo um toque para os botões de sua blusa e fazendo o trabalho _por_ ele. Steve a observou, sua atenção era apenas focada no trabalho, ela tirou botão por botão com paciência e maestria, abrindo sua camisa e então girando para apanhar a nova, e ele ficou ali parado, o peito exposto para ela, seminu - o que era considerável da cintura para cima - e Natasha sorriu de novo, agora fazendo-o reparar que ela segurava uma gravata cinzenta e o encarava.

–Quê?

–Preciso mesmo fazer _todo_ o trabalho, Rogers? Estou desapontada – Se isso não era algum tipo de flerte, ele definitivamente não sabia o que poderia. 

Deus, definitivamente ia socar Bucky depois.   
Ou não.

–Uh... – Ele tirou a camisa enfim, e dessa vez quase riu para a reação.

Era realmente bom saber que a afetava... porque Natasha lambeu os lábios suavemente e pigarreou girando um pouco como que para conseguir uma melhor posição ao se aproximar, e ele sabia que na verdade era para evitar o contato visual, então orientando-o a se virar com um aceno de mão, ela o ajudou a vestir a camisa limpa, e deu a volta agora abotoando-a, e jogou a gravata sob sua cabeça envolvendo-a em seu pescoço e dando-lhe um aperto suave que o obrigou a se firmar para não perder o equilíbrio, a surpresa maior veio depois ao vê-la fazer o nó com maestria, a atenção na tarefa rapidamente pronto, e ela pegou o paletó, e o ajudou a vesti-lo. Steve se viu fazendo tudo no piloto automático, e ele admitia que essa era a coisa mais sexy que já vira uma mulher fazer... por ele ou... _nele_.

E não que quisesse se gabar, pois seus relacionamentos significativos não foram muitos, mas poderia contar nos dedos em que ficara... _empolgado_.  
_Excitado_ _realmente_ , e pelo simples fato de observá-la auxiliando-o.  
Ajudando-o a se vestir.

E essa era uma. Porque Natasha tinha um cheiro tão bom pela manhã, e... Felizmente suas calças eram confortáveis o suficiente e ele tomou uma respiração levando seus pensamentos para longe o melhor que podia, e ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, porque precisava de um pouco de café.

 _Imediatamente_.

–Pronto – Ela anunciou e ele conseguiu sentir um grampo em sua gravata apenas para mantê-la no lugar enquanto a mão dela descia por seu peito no ato de finalizar o trabalho, mesmo que tenha levado um momento a mais no gesto. E foi quando ela se afastou para aparentemente apreciar sua obra, a porta de seu escritório foi aberta. Ninguém menos que Tony.

–Oh... ele ainda está vivo – anunciou ele sorrindo, estava usando um par de óculos de lente escura, um terno escuro, ainda que a gravata frouxa, assim como a camisa com um botão solto, o cabelo penteado em todas as direções e a barba no cavanhaque ralo de sempre perfeitamente aparada – Por enquanto – E olhou para Natasha – Pepper está levando-os para a sala de reuniões.

–Estaremos lá em dois minutos... obrigada, Laura – Alguém se esticou e ela se mexeu saindo até a porta para atender a mulher, ele se lembrava dela. A reconheceu da festa há dois meses atrás? Ela estava carregando uma caneca branca cheia de café, que Natasha apanhou e entregou a ele imediatamente. Steve já queria _promovê-la_ – Os papéis foram separados e estão sob sua mesa – Ela apontou para os mesmos – Beba isso... temos _um_ minuto.

–Eu uh...

–Beba – Ele fez isso, felizmente lembrando-se de soprar um pouco antes de tomar um pequeno gole, a sensação do café quente descendo por sua garganta e levantando um pouco de seu ânimo... – Tony, você pode nos ganhar mais algum tempo?

O Stark sorriu.

–Tenho uma ótima história de como Peter quase colocou fogo no laboratório há duas semanas... sozinho – Ele acrescentou imediatamente – Porque eu não estava nem perto... – Ele disse sorrindo diabolicamente – Pepper quase teve um ataque cardíaco... mas MJ gritando com ele foi simplesmente épico.

–Vou querer ouvir isso depois... – Laura respondeu seguindo a seu lado.

Ele viu Natasha sorrir de lado.

–Oh venha... eu vou contando a você no caminho...

E eles fizeram isso, e Steve gostava dela. Talvez Laura era uma das poucas mulheres que não se jogavam nele ou agiam estupidamente a seu redor... Ok, isso saiu errado... ele parecia egocêntrico ou algo assim, e não era. Só que... bem, ele gostava de conversar com ela. Era isso. 

–Eu recomendo que tome seu café e verifique o que precisa para a reunião... posso fazer algo mais por você, Sr. Rogers?

Ele a observou, em toda a sua glória.   
Nada de Steve?

–Pensei que tínhamos entrado em um acordo sobre me chamar de Steve.

–Talvez não durante o horário comercial...

–Tudo bem, Nat...

–Nat? – Ela o fitou e ele sorriu.

–Você não gosta...?

–Não. Quer dizer, não é... isso – ela falou desviando o olhar do dele, e Steve não queria admitir, mas _sentiu_ isso, o rubor em suas bochechas, a maneira como ela parecia querer se afastar dele agora... quase como se fosse muito – Também talvez seja melhor que me chame de Romanoff... aqui, ou Natasha se isso te deixa desconfortável demais.

– _Você_ parece desconfortável - Ele observou. 

–É... é nosso trabalho, Steve... – Ele sorriu – Rogers – Ela acrescentou inutilmente.

–Uh... – ele sinceramente não sabia o que dizer, sentia-se perdido, e especialmente... não era assim que queria isso – Natasha... Romanoff – testou seu nome completo, o que era realmente bonito e quando ela lhe deu uma expressão mais carregada porque ele fez isso soar tudo menos... comum, sabia que tinha pegado-a aí. 

Excêntrico, como Bucky dissera, e a viu mordiscar o lábio inferior.   
Ok, isso estava em muitos níveis definidos de errado.   
E ele não ligava para nenhum. 

–Você... é uma distração viva, e isso é tudo o que eu não... preciso nesse momento – Parecia doloroso para ela admitir isso, porém só essas palavras, o fizeram sorrir. Uau novamente. Ele _não_ era o único – E eu provavelmente não devia ter dito isso... – Ela suspirou – Ok, escute Rogers... enquanto ainda estamos fazendo isso, eu gostaria de manter as coisas em um parâmetro... e apenas isso. Tony e Pepper são o motivo que me trouxeram aqui, e pelo que eu vi... eles precisam de ajuda.

Ele entendeu então.

–Você encontrou, não é?

–Achei uma trilha que esfriou em 2016. Desde então, eles estão perdendo investimentos... qualquer um deles, se há uma entrada de dinheiro nisso, há muito mais saindo o que é preocupante e não compensa em nada investir em... qualquer coisa. E eu confesso que tentei insistir com Tony que houvessem mais cabeças nessa investigação, mas ele se nega. E não podemos encontrar a fraude se não soubermos _onde_ procurar – ela respondeu confirmando suas suspeitas o olhar apertado e os braços agora cruzados – E ele e Pepper infelizmente não podem apresentar isso, já que Tony se desligou da presidência e Pepper agora é suspeita simplesmente porque se casaram – Ela suspirou indignada – E isso é mais sério do que eu pensava. E mal temos tempo para fazer essas investigações, ou recursos... e o conselho está nervoso.

–Sim... e eu vou entender se não quiser estar nisso – Ele respondeu, ainda que quase tenha admitido que sentiria sua falta se ela fosse sair, só que não queria parecer mais patético.

Apenas iria socar Bucky quando voltasse para casa por ser um idiota... certo, _mais_ idiota.

–O que? Eu não estou saindo... Steve... uh... Rogers – Deslize de novo. Ele sorriu. Natasha suspirou e seus olhos brilharam. Eles sempre tinham um verde tão... – Não me tire do foco de novo – E bateu a pasta em sua frente fazendo-o rir, então ela tomou a xícara de suas mãos e bebeu um gole de seu café por si mesma – Agora vá até lá e convença-os a manter tudo igual pelo menos por mais duas semanas... porque ainda não conseguimos chegar ao cerne dessa maldita coisa.

Ele não podia contradizer, pois ela o estava empurrando porta afora, e nem se ajudar quando segurou seu braço, antes que o despachasse pelo corredor, todos os olhares neles, e pediu:

–Venha comigo – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e o que o simples gesto era capaz de fazer a ele, Bucky teria um livro inteiro para provocá-lo nisso, sinceramente não poderia se incomodar menos – Preciso do máximo de ajuda que puder, e definitivamente posso usar você.

Então veio o sorriso em retaliação.  
Lento... e significativo, e ele quase se arrependeu.  
Ou _Quase_. 

Porque se ele era o idiota, Natasha era uma maldita provocação. 

–Ok, agora é minha vez de sugerir que _talvez_ devesse me pagar um jantar primeiro, Rogers – A maneira rouca como ela dizia seu sobrenome enviava um arrepio por todo seu corpo, que ele era incapaz de parar por si mesmo – Mas eu não estou por dentro de tudo. E se me permite a indiscrição... e sem ofensa... mas você não poderia lidar com alguém como eu. Steve apenas continuou a encará-la, e Natasha perdeu o brilho divertido em seu rosto – Isso é sério? – Ela removeu o braço de seu aperto mais suavemente agora cruzando-os na frente do corpo, e ele levou a mão nos bolsos porque parecia que não podia fazer nada com elas.

Até porque a outra, ainda segurava a pasta.

–Uma cabeça a mais não faz mal... ao contrário, e eu já te disse isso – Ele entoou vendo que a convencia lentamente, ele não conseguiu parar a si mesmo de girar o corpo para encará-la e murmurar baixinho em retorno, ambos ignorando os olhares indiscretos dos outros neles – E não me tente... porque você não faz _ideia_ Romanoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sinceramente tinha esquecido como é gratificante a sensação de postar um trabalho que você simplesmente AMA escrever. É por isso que amo AUs.  
> E definitivamente os de Romanogers são minha nova definição de favoritos.


	4. Um jogo perigoso. Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas vão ficando intensas porque Steve e Natasha são dois provocadores, e não sabem recuar.  
> Na verdade... eles não querem.  
> Só podemos esperar que isso não seja tão ruim...  
> certo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos quase na metade do caminho já :D
> 
> Primeiro... quero dizer q ñ sei nada de leis, eu simplesmente fui jogando o que estava conveniente, e consegui encaixar de uma maneira q me deixou satisfeita, então se algo estiver errado ou em falta... relevem :D

ESSE ERA UM JOGO PERIGOSO.

E embora toda a bagunça em sua vida ainda fosse isso... uma bagunça, Natasha não estava exatamente arrependida... ou sentida por jogá-lo. E quando May chamou sua atenção lançando a ela um vidro fechado de aspirinas, ela quase não conseguiu reagir rapidamente para apanhá-lo, embora o olhar provocativo da mulher mais velha fosse definitivamente uma coisa, tudo o que queria... era negá-lo.

Tinha se arrependido no momento em que essa conversa começou.

–Peter me mostrou umas fotografias... ele é realmente quente – Admitiu ela parecendo distraída com a pilha de roupas que dobrava, e talvez ela não devesse ter descido hoje para o abrigo, por seu melhor julgamento, tentar explicar a May que Steve não lhe interessava deixou de ser funcional nos primeiros dois minutos. Até para ela ouvir era difícil, só que jamais admitiria isso – E ele parece ser bom... confiável?

–Ele é gentil, e prestativo... e a reunião dessa manhã foi uma completa loucura... quase não conseguimos convencer o conselho... e foi uma surpresa ao ver que estava funcionando graças ao novo projeto de Tony. Como Ste... Rogers disse, as pessoas acreditam nele – Deslize. Ela não iria corrigir isso... de novo.

–Nós?

Natasha a fitou.

–Ele me chamou para auxiliá-lo.

–Isso é diferente... – Quando Alexei dizia que ela o ofuscava, foi o momento em que começaram suas discussões, seu machismo e retaliações, por sua possessividade... tudo isso acabou fechando seu coração para ele, mas não. Natasha não estava interessada, mesmo quando ele tinha se exibido daquela maneira, com aquele físico perfeito, as tatuagens que ela mal conseguiu tempo para gravar em sua memória... – Você _está_ diferente e ele te deixa assim. Steve... Rogers. Huh.

–Ele é meu chefe.

–Claro... por que isso nunca aconteceu antes – May pronunciou exatamente como Laura e ela se perguntou novamente se elas haviam falado sobre isso. Cristo, que elas não encontrassem Hill... embora chefiasse o RH, a mulher não perdia a chance real de atormentá-la porque parece que Natasha foi a única que aparentemente permanecia no cargo além de três dias, e ele ainda nem gritou com ela – Sabe... Ben e eu tínhamos essa... compatibilidade... essa coisa toda foi um desafio para nós dois também. Mas oh... valia muito à pena.

–Você e Ben se odiavam pelo que me lembro, viviam se implicando constantemente.

–Ele _era_ um desafio irritante – May riu – E eu vejo um pouco disso em você... e pelo que entendi, Laura aprova completamente.

–Ela não disse isso.

–Ela não precisou... e olhe para você. Uma semana trabalhando com o homem, e ele já te faz sorrir, e corar. Natasha, eu pensei que não poderia vê-la assim... nunca mais.

–May... – ela a repreendeu, embora soubesse que estava soando tão convincente quanto... nada.

–Tudo bem – A outra abandonou a tarefa com a pilha de roupas, mas escorou sob a mesa dando-lhe um olhar. _O olhar_ – Fale francamente, Tasha... o que impede você?

–Ele é meu chefe.

–Argumento fraco... o que mais?

–Eu... mal o conheço.

–Pode ser resolvido... proceda.

–Isso não... vai levar a lugar algum – Ela suspirou.

– _Ele é atraente!_ – Gritou Laura da cozinha, e por Deus, Natasha queria ir lá socá-la, mas talvez não devesse ser recomendável contra uma mulher grávida... ou poderia, já que evitaria atingir a região onde estava o feto.

–Diálogo! – Ela exclamou sabendo que era impossível aqui, porque não importa como, nunca venceria esse argumento por mais que se esforçasse.

E era sua própria culpa, já que o havia iniciado... ou permitido que ele se estendesse.

Deuses, isso não podia ficar pior, não é?

–Deixou de ser há meia hora – Respondeu ela aparecendo no portal, seu estômago estava mais protuberante agora em seu quinto mês, ainda que ela disfarçasse no trabalho especialmente com as roupas largas já que estava auxiliando Hill e Thor na segurança antes de tirar sua licença, Natasha sabia que não duraria por muito tempo mesmo que Laura fosse significativamente mais baixa que ela – Desde que chegou... – E olhou para May – Ela está interessada, dava para ver isso na troca de olhares e sussurros desses dois... e precisava vê-los em seu escritório mesmo com Steve atrasado. Até Darcy disse isso. Na verdade, acho que todo o escritório notou.

–Darcy não serve de base – Natasha protestou.

–Oh, Steve trabalha com Tony há três anos, eles se conhecem há dez ou mais, teve pelo menos dois pares de mulheres seminuas tentando ter seu caminho com ele, além de pelo menos metade dos dois últimos andares paquerando-o desde que eu estou auxiliando Thor, e você é a primeira pessoa a fazê-lo tirar a camisa, em pleno horário de trabalho... isso tem que significar alguma coisa.

–Opa... – May sorriu – Ela não me disse _esse_ detalhe.

–Isso não é um ponto – Natasha protestou quase exasperada – ele se atrasou, _muito_ porque dormiu além da conta. Tony mandou separar uma roupa e sabe essa reunião? Pois é, Steve quase a perdeu... além do mais ele estava usando o mesmo terno da noite passada, o cabelo despenteado, os olhos cansados... fomos embora quase meia noite, ele poderia ter tido uma noite quente com outra mulher ou um homem também... havia um boato de que ele é gay... e quer saber? Eu não sei nem porque estou discutindo isso ainda.

–Realmente? – Perguntou May com uma provocação quase suja.

–Ele não é gay – Riu Laura.

–Steve...? – Repetiu May apoiando os cotovelos nas roupas que tinha dobrado e então o queixo nas mãos.

–Isso é tudo o que pegou do que eu disse?! – e se virou para Laura – Não que seja da minha conta ou eu me importe, mas como pode saber que ele não é gay?!

–Porque ele é divorciado. Bem, basicamente – Respondeu Laura – Ele se casou no civil há seis anos pelo que sei... e então foi para o Afeganistão no cumprimento do dever. As coisas ficaram complicadas durante uma missão, Steve sofreu um grave acidente, ele ficou em coma por um tempo... e quando acordou, sua esposa havia... se divorciado. E formado uma família... que ele não foi incluído.

Oh...

–Sério? – Laura assentiu.

–... é por isso que ele é tão...

–Amargo? – May ofereceu com um sorriso suave.

–Eu iria dizer _reservado_ – Laura riu – Clint falou que ele não se aproxima de nenhuma mulher porque não se sente confortável, é tímido e ansioso, ao menos no trabalho ele acha inapropriado... e quando algumas pessoas agem feito idiotas com ele, ele finge que está tudo bem, mas acaba se afastando – Natasha sorriu e ela deu de ombros – Oh vamos, Romanoff. Ele é gostoso.

–Cristo... – Mas ela riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

–Como sabe de tudo isso...? – May perguntou praticamente lendo seus pensamentos.

–Ele disse para Clint... durante a festa de natal do ano passado e para mim – Natasha não duvidava, Clint tinha um olho muito bom. Isso ia além de seu recorde de pontaria e habilidades como detetive, ele era também muito perceptivo, e sensível, e foi isso o que o fez voltar para resgatá-la... – O resto é dedução – Laura respondeu humilde e honestamente, mas como o marido ela era realmente intuitiva. Talvez até mais, enquanto Clint era ansioso e inquieto, impulsivo até, Laura era a paciência e percepção detalhadas, além de também analisar até os mínimos detalhes de um problema antes de cair de cara neles. Os dois por sua vez se conheceram na delegacia.

Clint era detetive da décima segunda, enquanto Laura novata da décima terceira, e durante um caso, eles se aproximaram, discutiam como um casal de velhos, acabaram por causar um incidente onde ela atirou na perna dele, depois se tornaram parceiros onde provocaram o inferno a Capitã ao encontrar um ladrão de carros onde não havia como entrar em um acordo sobre quem iria algemá-lo e este acabou escapulindo... sendo ninguém menos que seu síndico, Scott Lang. E bem o resto é papelada excessiva, sexo no carro... duas vezes relatadas. Cooper nove meses depois, um casamento, seis anos juntos por suas contas, e agora a segunda gravidez de Laura... e Lyla a caminho.

–Você não é a única com bagagem... e talvez vocês sejam perfeitos assim um para o outro, eu sei o que estou falando – Ela respondeu acariciando o estômago. Laura também era uma romântica nata, herança de seu pai Logan, definitivamente, ainda que essa pose dura, e sensibilidade incríveis tinha esse lado esperançoso... que gostava de acreditar no melhor das pessoas, mas não era ingênua, longe disso.

–Claro... porque ter um relacionamento perdido enquanto você estava literalmente dormindo e ela conhecia outra pessoa e te afastava, é o mesmo que fingir insônia durante um casamento inteiro onde seu marido não apenas traia, como também levou o maior cartel da Rússia e foi assassinado por isso... – ela respondeu se odiando no momento em que tudo deixou seus lábios e suspirou cansada e então olhou para as duas – É mais complicado que apenas isso, ok?

–Ele se foi, Tasha... não precisa se preocupar agora – May colocou a mão na sua e ela sorriu. Sabendo o que era perder alguém, já que seu marido fora assassinado tentando impedir um assalto, mas ao contrário de Alexei, Ben era tão gentil. Bom... ele amava sua esposa e ambos adotaram Peter quando seus pais se foram em um acidente de carro quando ele tinha apenas três anos...

–Eu sempre vou me preocupar – ela respondeu não afastando o gesto tranquilizador e suspirou – Porque nunca vou deixar de ser a viúva negra – Seu tom amargo não foi perdido e ela teve que desviar o olhar de May e Laura, sentindo-os mais pesados do que gostaria – Eu aprecio o gesto... mas... não é o _momento_.

–Então tome o conselho de alguém que teve o seu próprio com um grande amor que embora tenha durado e tivesse sido maravilhoso, ainda não o suficiente... – Respondeu May fitando-a seriamente – Não espere que a vida torne tudo um mártir maior do que já é, deixe as coisas acontecerem por si mesmas... você é jovem, Steve também, e se não for ele... não feche seu coração. Porque tanto quanto eu a conheço e sei... você merece ser feliz de novo.

–Eu fui feliz... mesmo com tudo... eu amava Alexei, ou não teria deixado tudo por ele...

–Não me leve a mal... mas talvez foi por isso... que o amor de vocês começou a morrer – Laura disse quase com cuidado demais – Ele mudou você... ele tornou-a seu troféu pessoal, a princesa que ele te transformou, levando-a para longe... também destituiu você de si mesma... Desculpe. Eu sei que não te conhecia muito bem como May, Tony e Pepper... e eu não quero magoar você, só...

–Não... está tudo bem, é verdade, mas... eu _permiti_ isso – ela respondeu. Ali, no abrigo, ajudando os outros com May e Laura, trabalhando na Stark Industries... fazendo coisas mundanas como até mesmo pintar sua sala de estar há três noites e finalmente arrastar os móveis para seus lugares... Natasha não sabia como podia sentir falta disso... ela havia se trancado por trás de uma fachada, um palácio onde tudo era colocado sem que precisasse fazer algo ou se importar, não exigindo esforço ou batalha... e embora a empresa estivesse passando por problemas financeiros e judiciais... ela se sentia diferente com eles. E era tão bom trabalhar com Steve, mas... não queria perder isso, não por uma paixonite, quer dizer... já _fazia_ um tempo... só que não significava que seria irresponsável, apenas porque ele era bonito e atraente. Não – Eu deixei que... ele me colocasse nesse castelo de vidro, e assim me tornei alguém que parecia não ter uma alma... e que Deus me perdoe, mas... eu me sinto... livre agora. Só que... Alexei está morto, e eu lamento por isso, só que ainda não muda o fato de que sou a esposa de um mafioso sociopata, que toda a minha vida... toda essa coisa... foi uma mentira, e eu estava cega.

–Isso não é verdade... – Laura segurou seu braço fazendo um movimento com a cabeça. Inclinando-se contra ela como se pedisse permissão, e ainda segurando a mão de May, Natasha angulou a cabeça escorando na outra, que se esticou mais abraçando-a um pouco.

–Isso _é_ verdade, Laura – ela não conseguiu afastar-se do abraço. Laura fez isso, pressionando-a com força e carinho, e até esse tipo de contato lhe fazia falta – Eu estive morta por mim mesma... nesse casamento e sequer tentei mudar isso... como um dejá-vú onde Melinda e Ivan se vão... e eu não posso fazer nada além de observar. E eu sei que levei meu próprio tempo para sair... que levei tempo demais para me permitir... tentar. E que preocupei vocês, Pietro e Wanda e até Tony como o inferno, mas... é bom poder cuidar de mim mesma um pouco... é bom estar... apenas comigo mesma, sabe? – E riu aguado – Eu não sei explicar isso melhor.

–Seus pais teriam orgulho de você, Natasha – May respondeu, e ela lhe dava o crédito porque ela os conheceu também – Sempre.

Entretanto, ela não concordava com isso, mesmo quando sentiu a mão da outra mulher ir para o seu ombro e apertar suavemente em conforto.

–Você é tão teimosa quanto Melinda... e tão forte quanto Ivan – Entoou ela fazendo-a sorrir, para o que Natasha agradeceu, mesmo que uma fina lágrima tenha escorrido e ela fora incapaz de segurá-la enquanto soltava uma risada aguada para a sensação das memórias dos dois, que embora já tivessem a deixado há tantos anos agora, ainda era doce e a saudade existente – E você é sua própria pessoa, embora eu admita que ficaria feliz em vê-la com alguém porque você _merece_ , sei que se sente bem sendo... dona de si mesma, então lembre-se disso toda vez que pensar que ele tomou sua vida. Você a recuperou... e como disse, está livre agora.

–E... fazendo sua própria história – Entoou Laura – E... quem precisa de Steve Rogers, os bíceps e o sorriso maroto, o cabelo perfeito aquela barba atraente... Nah.

Natasha riu novamente, e estava prestes a concordar quando a voz de Peter veio da porta.

–Eu trouxe a comida... e posso voltar depois – Ele era sempre muito apressado e vergonhoso, e girou uma meia volta, mas ela conseguiu alcançá-lo segurando seu ombro e trazendo-o de volta com um sorriso – Ei.

–Ei, desculpe por isso, já estou indo. Não queria interromper nada.

Natasha balançou a cabeça limpando a umidade de seus cílios e observou Laura fazer o mesmo e May fungar.

–Uh... coma com a gente?

–Sim, Laura pediu o suficiente para seis pessoas. Talvez tenhamos gêmeos vindo aí. 

–Ei... não faça isso, já tenho o suficiente com Tony em minha nuca provocando Clint e exaltando Cooper apenas com a ideia – Reclamou a mesma – Ah, a quem eu quero enganar... eu estava esperando controlar melhor minha dieta no segundo.

–Talvez no terceiro – Brincou May.

–Deus, deixe-me passar por essa gravidez primeiro – Ela estremeceu fazendo-os rir.

Natasha apanhou um rolinho primavera e deu um beijo no rosto de Peter vendo-o corar.  
Ele puxou uma cadeira para Laura e sua tia, depois empurrou a dela para mais perto e sorriu.  
O cavalheiro, pensou Natasha.

–MJ tirou a sorte com você, garoto... – Ela disse vendo-o corar e May levou a mão na cabeça do mesmo que riu baixinho. Ele nunca a afastou, embora tivesse sussurrado seu nome pelo embaraço.

–Talvez eu que tenho sorte...

–Ah que fofo – Laura murmurou apertando sua bochecha fazendo-as rir pelo olhar de Peter e eles se serviram.

–Obrigada – ela finalizou o mais rápido que podia com alguns rolinhos e apanhou mais dois – Mas preciso ir... – E mostrou o telefone – Pepper está me chamando... ela quer conversar. Acho que entender melhor sobre a reunião louca dessa manhã... o que eu também gostaria.

–Tudo bem, você está correndo de volta para Steve pelo que eu percebo.

Ela encarou Laura.

–Você é pior que Clint.

–Obrigada... – Natasha suspirou saindo e os deixando, mas ainda ouviu – _e quando estiver apaixonada, eu quero ser a primeira a saber!_ – Ela gritou da cozinha, e Natasha fingiu não notar os olhares de um par de desabrigados quando saiu da sala principal. E então gritou de volta:

–Nos seus sonhos! – E parou em tempo de evitar quando Miles cruzou seu caminho segurando uma garrafa e quase atingindo-a com café.

–Ei Natasha.

–Ei Miles... como vão os estudos?

–Bem... Peter está me ajudando, então estou melhorando – Ele admitiu, estava usando jeans negros, e um moletom cinzento. O cabelo em um corte militar lhe caía bem – Eu não sabia que física podia ser tão divertido.

–Você me perdeu aí – Ela admitiu fazendo-o rir – Física _nunca_ é divertido para mim.

–Não se você praticar nos esportes, principalmente em _parkour_... é incrível... – Ele parou provavelmente por sua expressão afiada – uh... não que estejamos fazendo coisas perigosas nem nada disso.

–Tudo bem, eu vou querer saber?

–Uh... não.

E o encarou por mais um momento.

–Eu vou... ali – Ele apontou para uma direção qualquer e ela passou ao lado de Michelle, que aparentemente estava fazendo uma lista de coisas necessárias para compras no abrigo.

–Ei, MJ.

–Uh... ei Natasha – a garota sorriu brilhantemente, mas pareceu ter notado a preocupação em seu rosto e angulou a cabeça – Que foi?

–Me diga que os meninos não estão praticando esportes sem segurança ou o conhecimento de May.

–Uh... – ela pareceu entender e assimilar isso como uma espécie de epifania – Eles fazem isso no ginásio, sempre em equipamentos, e supervisionados até onde sei... por que?

–Hm... não tenho certeza, estou atrasada, mas quero saber mais sobre isso depois. May _sabe_?

–Sim... – Ela hesitou suspirando – Eu acho.

–Você está junto deles?

–Quase sempre... – ela admitiu franzindo o cenho – Devo me preocupar?

–Depende, em uma escala, quão irresponsáveis Peter e Miles conseguem ser quando estão juntos?

MJ apertou o olhar e fez uma careta significativa.

–Ok, vou fazer uma verificação com Ned e atualizo você e a tia May.

–Tudo bem, mas nenhuma palavra a May até ter certeza ou ela vai me culpar pelos cabelos brancos extra.

MJ riu.

–Eu posso contestar que é tudo cortesia do Pete...

–Definitivamente – respondeu e o telefone vibrou em sua mão para o que Natasha a fitou e se despediu, até que finalmente atendeu – Romanoff.

– _Hm... isso é realmente um tom agradável para se ouvir a qualquer hora do_ dia – ela mordiscou o lábio para isso, ele sabia que era bom com as palavras... como uma maldita provocação – _Ocupada_?

–Estou voltando para casa para um banho rápido... por que?

– _Sempre me tentando..._ – Veio a resposta seguida por um suspiro dramático _– Pepper falou com você?_

–Por mensagem... ela avisou que quer conversar essa tarde. Então pensei em comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho antes de voltar, não acho que quero cheirar como estou agora...

– _Tenho certeza que está longe de ser ruim_ – Ok. _Limite, Rogers_... porque ele não parecia se incomodar com isso e Natasha estava começando a achar difícil se esquivar e principalmente entrar no jogo _–... pode voltar em uma hora?_

–Claro, encontro você no escritório.

_–Não, eu vou buscá-la_ – Ele disse – _Tony conseguiu uma reunião na cobertura, então... é o caminho._

Natasha riu.  
E se despediu de MJ.

–Isso é perseguição... porque você nem sabe aonde eu moro. Sabe?

_–Então você terá que me enviar o endereço de qualquer maneira..._ – ele respondeu – _Talvez para manter as aparências... e eu possa fazer um tour por seu apartamento. Aposto que você tem um espaço agradável... imagino se prefere uma cama confortável... TV na sala ou no quarto..._

–Steve... – ela teve certeza que causou alguma reação ao dizer o nome dele assim, e infelizmente não podia vê-lo parando sua caminhada ao notar que as palavras como sempre saíam de sua boca sem filtro algum quando se tratava dela, e embora errado, não podia se ajudar.

E ele não estava ajudando-a... e que os deuses pudessem, porque Natasha não queria parar. Ela não conseguia.  
Esse era um jogo perigoso... e ela estava apreciando-o.  
Tanto. 

_–Desculpa, eu... me desculpe eu-_

–Steve... está tudo bem. Só... uh... - Ela parou quando ouviu uma buzina. Pensou sobre o que aconteceria no instante em que saíssem dessa linha de conforto?! Dessa estúpida coisa que era jogar a brasa nas mãos um do outro e esperar que ninguém se queimasse? Porque eventualmente... alguém iria. Natasha tomou uma respiração frágil – Tudo bem... eu envio uma mensagem para você – ela respondeu.

– _Tudo bem..._ – Ele concordou simplesmente – _Até._

–Adeus, Rogers – Natasha desligou e parou mordiscando o lábio e balançando a cabeça.

Ok. Era bom... e além de livre, ela se sentia _viva_... e talvez Laura e May tivessem alguma razão, e isso a levasse a algum lugar.

A pergunta era: valia a pena arriscar? Melhor ainda, ela _queria_ arriscar?! Por uma noitada, para tirar isso de seu sistema... e finalmente as teias de aranha metafóricas porque já fazia tanto tempo, e ela se odiava por sempre pensar _nisso_ , e a presença de um homem que não a fazia sentir nada mais...?

Não.

Natasha jogou a franja para trás, respirando fundo e esperando o sinal se abrir para atravessar a rua. Ela não poderia submeter alguém como Steve a suas ideias e desejos estúpidos, pois era isso, e mesmo que ele talvez concordasse... se o que ele passou o afetara de tal modo que também o fechou para o mundo lá fora, porque seria ela a tornar isso ainda mais complicado?

_“O que você quer que eu seja?”_

_“Que tal uma amiga?”_

Talvez... isso... essa linha... ela pudesse seguir.  
Porque era fácil, e não iria machucar nem magoar ninguém no processo.  
Certo? 

* * *

NATASHA IRIA CULPAR O CANSAÇO. 

Desde a reunião estúpida com o Conselho pela manhã, e então Tony e Pepper, a tensão não era apenas palpável, ela literalmente poderia explodir todos e cada um deles. Logo após o "diagnóstico" das empresas, todos tinham os nervos à flor da pele, e eram quase uma da manhã, quando ao lado de Steve, e eles pegaram o elevador, parecendo nenhum pouco esperançosos, os olhares apertados e preocupados. Ela pensou no que poderia dizer, como ajudar ou pelo menos tentar melhorar o humor, especialmente porque era horrível ver Tony tão calado e quieto. Ele não parecia com ele mesmo. E não disse uma palavra durante a reunião, Pepper falou tudo, no canto apenas ouvindo, o homem parecia ter desistido... E soava exausto mesmo quando levou a mão ao ombro dos dois parando entre eles ainda sentados na larga mesa e sorrindo como apenas Tony conseguia, além de simplesmente cansado... e conformado. Não. Ela não tinha concordado com isso... Quer dizer não podia ser assim, não é?

Tinha que haver um jeito.

–Não... Devíamos perder a esperança – Natasha falou incapaz de se impedir, Steve levantou o olhar para fitá-la. Aparentemente, ele tinha ido para casa se trocar, o cabelo penteado para trás em gel com um fio rebelde saindo para a frente na testa ao estilo Clark Kent embora mais sofisticado, estava usando um terno escuro com gravata vermelha e a camisa branca. Com o blazer pendurado na cadeira pelo que ela sabia, ele tinha aversão a eles, e angulou a cabeça suavemente, desviando o olhar dela e suspirando ao assentir.

Então ela e Steve estavam ali... calados, e voltando para o andar deles. Natasha praticamente se jogou para trás ao entrar no elevador, observando-o fazer o mesmo a seu lado, o blazer agora pendurado no ombro. Ele a encarou por um momento antes de iniciar uma conversa:

–Eu queria dizer que realmente vai ficar tudo bem, mas... Tony tem razão, e ele está mais otimista do que pensei que seria... nós só estamos só adiando o inevitável. 

–... Tem que haver uma forma.

–As empresas estão perdendo seu lucro principal, a verba desviada é praticamente todo o funcional da Stark industries, e há tantos pontos que... Não podemos seguir uma pista, e o tempo para isso... é escasso. E ele se recusa a abrir uma investigação em cada a funcionário porque é submetê-los a uma humilhação de ter seus nomes expostos... – Ela assentiu conhecendo Tony o suficiente para saber que mesmo que fosse a única opção, ele não o faria enquanto Steve acrescentava – e conseguimos os últimos dias graças a Pepper e suas habilidades de persuasão... então podemos encerrar tudo de uma maneira... agradável – Steve claramente hesitou nessa declaração – Mas.... é adiar o inevitável. A falência.

–Ainda...

–Eu também queria dizer que podemos resolver isso – e ele lhe deu um olhar escorado contra o elevador e finalmente pressionando o botão do térreo, pois nenhum deles se lembrou disso – Sinto muito que você vá perder seu emprego.

Ela o fitou.   
Ele realmente estava preocupado que...?

–Isso não é o problema, Steve... – Ela soltou o ar suavemente dando alguns passos pelo pequeno espaço enquanto parado ele a observava – Ainda temos _tempo_... podemos reverter isso. Quer saber? Eu acho que posso fazer um café enquanto continuamos a verificar os documentos... – Ele a encarou, e ela perguntou confusa – Que? 

–Você... Me faz acreditar, Nat – ela admitia, que era capaz de sentir alguma coisa quando ele a chamava assim, mas não queria se ferrar a isso, e estava prestes a responder a ele para acreditar também porque embora houvesse apenas uma semana eles tinham que encontrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... seria o suficiente para evitar a declaração de falência, ou sugerir que chegassem mais cedo e talvez contratassem alguém mais para ajudar na verificação dos documentos... Tony seria ótimo. 

Só que aí, aconteceu. 

O elevador deu um tranco, e Natasha não conseguiu evitar de gritar, especialmente quando as luzes se apagaram enquanto batia inutilmente as duas mãos abertas na parede de metal atrás de si. Ela não foi capaz de ouvir Steve chamando seu nome, não conseguia sentir nada além de pânico, o ar fugindo de seus pulmões, seu coração trovejando então o aperto suave, e firme em seus pulsos, até que finalmente registrou a voz dele, a maneira como a segurava, chamando-a, e tentando orientá-la, ainda no escuro, ela conseguiu distinguir sua forma sobre a dela, alto, grande e isso a levou ao medo e pânico de novo, e logo Natasha o empurrou, ela firmou a visão quando ele enfim foi capaz de acender a lanterna do celular e chamá-la com tamanho cuidado, que se sentiu como um animal acuado... Infelizmente, era assim... Ela viajou ao passado, o medo e o terror dos últimos anos de seu casamento, mas aquele não era Alexei.

Era _Steve_. Que com as mãos para cima, há meio metro de distância, chamou de novo seu nome.  
Esperando... esperando por ela.

–Ei... Você está comigo? – Provavelmente não era a primeira vez que ele perguntava, mas doeu perceber que fora a que ela conseguiu _associar_. Natasha franziu o cenho, olhou para o telefone no chão a lanterna do mesmo acesa conseguindo iluminar o espaço, e ela estava escorada contra a parede, os olhos dele brilhavam.

–Steve?

–Sim... Oi... Está tudo bem, estamos bem... Você... Sabe onde estamos? 

As reações voltaram em sua cabeça, tanto quanto as maneiras de voltar do ataque de pânico, embora ela entendesse isso, parecia que seu cérebro não queria cooperar.  
Mas ele _sabia_.

–Stark... Industries.

–Bom... Consegue me ver?

–Sim... Eu.... – Ela ignorou as memórias fechando os olhos com força. Pensando em seus irmãos e amigos, Natasha levantou o olhar para encará-lo, e respirou fundo, agradecendo mentalmente por ser capaz disso sem que o ar fugisse de seus pulmões de novo – Eu... 

–Está tudo bem, Nat – ela o fitou de novo, podia sentir as lágrimas em seu rosto, o metal frio em sua mão, o tremor involuntário, e tentou se forçar a ficar de pé insegura como acabou se sentada. Ao menos ela estava usando calças e não uma saia – Ei... Devagar. Ei...

O encarou novamente.   
Tremendo.

–Posso... Posso me aproximar? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

– _Por favor_. 

Ele fez isso, alcançando-a com cuidado, até finalmente segurar sua mão, e Natasha não conseguiu impedir-se de lançar-se nele, afundando o rosto em seu ombro e sentindo o cheiro de loção, sabonete e algo que era completamente ele... talvez ela tivesse odiado a si mesma por parecer tão desesperada, mas não podia se incomodar menos... apenas a presença dele, era o suficiente para ater a dela que não estava de volta a um pesadelo. Que ali... não era a Rússia.

E que ele... não era nem nunca seria Alexei.  
Então Steve a abraçou de volta.

–Você está bem?

–O que é isso? – Ela não conseguia parar de tremer, e ele a segurou, a luz do telefone no chão sendo a única coisa que permitia ver o ambiente – Por que está escuro?

–Deve ser o problema no gerador... Tony tinha consertado eu... Não sei. Nat... Você está tremendo, estamos bem eu prometo. Estamos seguros.

Ela não conseguia parar. E apenas segurou sua camisa, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço agora mesmo sendo tão mais baixa, Steve conseguia circular seu corpo com as duas mãos, cobrindo-a completamente no abraço.

–Parece que estou de volta... Que... E... Aquele cheiro de vodca... ele estava... – Sua respiração e controle começavam a falhar de novo. Ar. Ela precisava de _ar_ – e... Eu preciso sair daqui, por favor. Steve, por favor.

–Tudo bem... Eu estou com você – Ele a puxou suavemente conseguindo bater no botão de emergência, praticamente socando-o e ela franziu o cenho, estremecendo com o grito distante conseguindo se acalmar quando sentiu a mão dele em suas costas, traçando círculos confortáveis na camisa que vestia...

_–Alô... Tem alguém aí?_

–Ei... Sim. É Steve Rogers, Natasha e eu estamos presos... Podem nos tirar daqui?!

_–Tudo bem olha... O freio de segurança foi ativado, vocês não precisam se preocupar, o prédio tem uma segurança excelente, então vocês não vão cair nem nada, mas o elevador está travado por causa da falta de energia..._ – respondeu a voz. Era feminina e familiar, só que ela não conseguiu identificá-la – _Aqui é a Maria. Hill do RH... nos dê um minuto que conseguiremos descer... Vocês estão bem?_

–Um pouco... Assustados e fatigados – Steve respondeu, e ela sentiu a mão dele em seus ombros – onde _estamos_ exatamente? 

_–Sexto andar. Não se preocupem, ok? Já, já tiramos vocês daí._

–Tudo bem... – Ela sentiu o toque em sua bochecha, a maneira como ele ergueu seu rosto para encontrar seu olhar, ainda que na luz azulada da lanterna do telefone, Natasha conseguiu distinguir seu rosto bonito, e a maneira como ele a verificava – Você está comigo?

–Sinto muito... – Ela estremeceu de novo, pois ainda conseguia sentir o toque frio de Alexei, seu hálito de bebida, sangue, porque ele tinha a estúpida mania de morder a bochecha interior e a força exercida contra seu corpo... seu coração parecia que ia pular de seu peito, mas Natasha baniu esses pensamentos. Aquele era Steve.

Não Alexei. Alexei estava morto.  
Steve não.

–Está tudo bem, eu tenho você. Eu estou aqui, Nat...

E fechou os olhos, com a testa colada na dela, o corpo dele praticamente ainda moldado sobre o dela, não de uma maneira restrita ou sexual, apenas protetora, deixando confortável... As preocupações sumiram, a sensação de dejá-vú por estar em uma situação parecida com os abusos que sofrera, e então ela estava relaxando porque o cheiro dele era diferente... a forma como a tocava, como se pedisse permissão antes... com tanto cuidado e apreço, que ela queria se enrolar em uma bola e chorar.

–O... Que estamos fazendo, Steve?

–Esperando... – Ela podia sentir até mesmo o hálito dele... Café.

Provavelmente igual ao seu já que ficaram ali até altas horas mesmo após Pepper e Tony saírem.   
Tentando e tentando...

–Estou falando... De nós dois – falar ajudava a manter sua mente distante, Natasha não era estúpida e nem ele, embora não soubesse se Steve fosse apreciar sua honestidade crua, ela sempre foi assim... Preferindo indicar um problema de frente ao invés de ficar dando voltas nele – Estamos jogando um jogo perigoso... Um jogo sem vencedores. 

–Ou podem haver dois.

–Você não me conhece... – Ela segurou em seus bíceps podendo senti-lo através do tecido da camisa, embora se lembrasse perfeitamente da visão dele e seu peito nu, mantendo-o em uma distância significativa para olhar em seus olhos, felizmente sua respiração se acalmou, ainda que ali trancada fosse enervante, Natasha conseguiu manter-se... – Não tem ideia dos fantasmas e demônios que carrego comigo.

–Me deixe conhecê-la...

 _Tentada_ , e sua voz ainda era um sussurro quando disse: 

–Eles me chamavam de viúva negra na Rússia. Como a aranha... Sabe o que isso significa? 

Ele a fitou, a expressão apertada.

–A viúva negra mata seus parceiros Steve... Você não...

Ele a apertou um pouco mais, silenciando-a, a proximidade se tornando um catalizador onde ela não conseguia pensar. Só precisava de um pequeno impulso, e poderia beijá-lo. 

–Eu não me importo... – Respondeu, olhando de seus lábios para seus olhos – Não me importa quem você era no seu passado, ou quem a definiu assim... Eu quero _te_ conhecer agora, Nat... E sei que é um jogo em que estamos arriscando, só que... Eu quero mais... longe. E você também.

–Cuidado com o que você deseja... você... não faz ideia da bagagem que eu carrego...

–Então me dê a chance de...

_–Estamos abrindo!_ – A voz de Hill os assustou, mas ele não a soltou de seu aperto – _só mais dois minutos...!_

–Eu não sou o tipo... Que desiste fácil – Ela congelou quando ele praticamente levou os lábios sobre os seus, em um toque fantasma que tirou seu fôlego só que pela antecipação, tudo a sua volta escureceu, e dessa vez não de um jeito ruim... Desligou-a dessas memórias, ferrando-a naquele momento... a ele – Nem se engana. E você... sei que também quer isso.

–Steve... – Mas ele sorriu assim, ainda olhando para seus lábios e de volta a seus olhos, entretanto não fez um movimento, _ela_ fez. Segurando-o pela lapela do paletó, Natasha o puxou contra si praticamente esmagando os lábios nos dele, a sensação quente e deliciosa de seu corpo era uma coisa... e sendo tão mais baixa, ela pensou que poderia ser difícil, só que a cativou, foi que Steve não forçava o movimento nunca, ele a deixou controlá-lo e era justamente o que tirou completamente sua razão, deixando-a levá-lo naquele beijo, que era quente... intenso, e ela não se lembrava da última vez que beijou alguém assim, com tanta... _entrega_.

As mãos dele deslizavam por sua cintura, firmando-a, subindo e descendo como se tentasse se controlar assim como ela, e eles se perderam na sensação, o mundo ficando em branco. E apenas quando um pigarro profundo foi ouvido os dois se afastaram o suficiente para se separarem alarmados. As lanternas apontadas em seus rostos, mas foi a expressão divertida no conselheiro Pierce... Que lhe deu uma pausa. 

Porque Natasha tinha perdido a compostura.  
Ela _nunca_... perdia a compostura.

–Vocês parecem realmente bem, huh?

Nenhum deles foi capaz de responder, mas Hill colocou a mão no ombro do homem afastando-o para encará-los. 

–Venham – Steve a incentivou a ir antes, enquanto os próximos segundos se seguiam, as luzes voltaram, o elevador não se mexeu, e eles felizmente saíram para o piso, com mais dois seguranças que Hill dispensou prontamente.

–Hey... Desculpem... – Scott Lang apareceu em seu uniforme e o rosto preocupado e um par de ferramentas na mão, os encarou e então Hill, e de volta a eles – vocês estão bem? 

Pierce os fitou também.

–Sim – Steve respondeu com simplicidade. 

–... Desculpem a demora – Entoou Hill como se os dois não estivessem se beijando há alguns momentos tão intensamente e houvessem sido pegos – as luzes poderiam voltar, precisávamos desligar o elevador, e checar se não seria um problema abrir... – Conhecendo-a, como ela tinha a mulher apenas a fitou e ela cruzou os braços porque estava tremendo de novo – Natasha? 

–Estou bem – Respondeu. 

–Sim... Eles estão – Ironizou o homem mais velho – Com todo esse alarde seria uma surpresa que não estivessem... Dada as circunstâncias, na verdade você me parece corada... e bem disposta.

–Isso é realmente necessário? – Steve perguntou com uma pequena carranca.

–E você se pergunta por que a empresa deve ser desligada... com esse tipo de irresponsabilidade.

–Não misture as coisas... 

–Não misture você – respondeu Pierce – Pensei que fosse o único sensato, mas parece que me enganei... Stark é – Natasha finalmente balançou a cabeça ainda que ele tenha completado – Quando uma decisão é tomada, você precisa estar pronto para enfrentar as consequências, e parece que estamos lidando com duas crianças que Stark jurou serem capazes de nos tirar desse buraco. Impossível, não com esse tipo de atitude.

–Isso não tem nada a ver com a companhia...

–Você acha mesmo Romanoff? Porque você de todas as pessoas deveria saber, não é mesmo? Hill estava preocupada, e por um momento até _eu_ fiquei. Mas de novo, você parece muito... bem. Ambos parecem.

–Senhor... – Hill tentou persuadi-lo, entretanto, ele estava no embalo.

–Bem, você definitivamente _seguiu_ em frente.

Aquilo foi o estopim.

–Não confunda as coisas Alexander, e _nunca_... use meu passado contra mim, conhecê-lo não te dá o direito. Fazer-se presente durante minha falha, ou qualquer uma delas, tampouco – Ela o cortou friamente, sem se incomodar com a retaliação sobre falar com um membro do conselho daquela maneira atrevida, especialmente chamando-o por seu primeiro nome – Rogers tem razão, e _você_ quem está ultrapassando a linha... Isso é culpa _minha_ , e não dele – Natasha conseguiu dizer ainda com as mãos cruzadas e virou-se para Steve – Sinto muito que me deixei levar... Isso não vai se repetir. 

–Natasha... 

Mas ela tinha tomado uma decisão, seria o melhor afinal... Não podia permitir que o nome de Tony fosse degradado, que os únicos aparentemente dispostos a salvar sua empresa fossem jogados no fogo, incapazes, pois haviam "outras preocupações em jogo"... Não.

Ela preferia que ele a _odiasse_.   
Já se odiava... E era o único jeito. 

–Minha demissão estará em sua mesa pela manhã – dito isso, conseguiu girar nos calcanhares e sair dali, felizmente as memórias não a levaram a um novo ataque de pânico, mas a ausência da presença de Steve foi ainda pior... Do que acordar no escuro e presa... Do que ser constantemente testada além de seus limites por um homem que um dia amou e pensou que conhecia... Um homem que lhe roubou tudo, inclusive a capacidade de acreditar poder ser feliz, pois seus únicos pensamentos, eram que isso era o que Natasha merecia. 

Ser sempre e unicamente... _A_ _viúva negra_. 


	5. Um jogo perigoso. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aconteceu... e então acabou antes mesmo de começar.   
> Natasha não costuma fazer promessas vazias, entretanto, Steve não faz o tipo que desiste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos quase lá... :)   
> Vou postar os dois últimos capítulos amanhã, e então segunda-feira começo com a parte 2 de Recomeço   
> ;)

–MERDA – Steve murmurou no instante em que jogou de volta suas coisas na mesa – merda, merda, merdaaaaa...

Ele quase apanhou um objeto qualquer e o lançou pelo escritório, e estava tão distraído e furioso que nem mesmo ouviu o movimento atrás de si, puxou o telefone do bolso e buscou o número dela. Não... Não podia ligar.

Ela iria atender?  
Talvez não... _Ele_ a beijou.

Quer dizer, _ela_ o beijou e foi tão bom então ele reagiu... E aí Pierce os viu.  
O idiota, caramba... _Um aviso, Maria_.

Steve se lembrou de pedir a ela, só que tudo o que a mulher ofereceu em retorno foi um apertar de sobrancelhas e então um suspiro ao dizer que ele _parecia nervoso por estar preso e não ocupado na boca da Romanoff_ , sim. Nessas exatas palavras, e então talvez _ela devesse ter o aviso_. E foi assim que o deixou sozinho ainda no térreo. Ele simplesmente pegou as escadas de novo e subiu para sua sala batendo a porta atrás de si, que não fechou e Steve ainda estava xingando quando considerava agora ligar para Bucky. 

Bucky saberia o que fazer... Depois de dizer a ele que o avisou, e ser um pouco convencido de que tinha razão porque Natasha era...   
É.  
E...

–Merda! – Ele praguejou de novo jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando para o alto em busca de uma inútil orientação ou capacidade de pensamento coerente... ela parecia tão determinada a encontrar alguma coisa que fosse salvar a empresa, ele se sentiu cativado... e inspirado como há muito não era... tanto... que Steve queria desenhá-la. Aquele olhar determinado, a forma como uma mecha parecia sair para fora de sua orelha, caindo para baixo seu olhar afiado, e aquilo aconteceu, e ela parecia apavorada... até ter se desligado em meio a um ataque de pânico, e ele mal conseguiu alcançá-la... o medo em seu olhar o desespero em suas ações quando finalmente conseguiu uma resposta – Eu não vou permitir que se demita... – Respondeu ele alcançando o telefone de novo e buscando seu nome na lista de contatos – Não vou perder você, Nat. 

_–O quê?_

Steve praticamente saltou ante a voz feminina da porta, embora ela não tenha reagido por conseguir esse feito, parecia sim mais _preocupada_... Porque ouviu o que ele disse?!

–Pepper? – Em toda a sua glória em um vestido azul noite, o cabelo loiro acobreado cortado em uma franja reta e preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, como esta tarde, com exceção do casaco branco que ela agora vestia sobre, a mulher deixou a bolsa em seu sofá, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, e ele sabia o quão assustadora ela poderia ser... Nos últimos três anos, foi com ela quem Steve trabalhou, e respeitava Tony, porque era com Pepper quem ele lidava... e se ele conhecia alguém que poderia persuadir qualquer um sutilmente, esta era Virginia “Pepper” Potts. E ela parecia... _Brilhar_.

–O que você disse, Steve? 

–Hã...? – Ele não saiu convincente nem para uma criança, e ela franziu o cenho encarando-o.

–Natasha se demitiu?

–Uh... Não – Ele pensou em mentir, e sabia o quão terrível era nisso – ela... Eu... – Ele suspirou, irritado consigo mesmo – Eu... A culpa foi minha... Eu... Vou falar com ela.

–O que aconteceu? – Cada palavra foi pontuada, com aquela paciência que exigia um relatório detalhado e monitorado, e por isso ele hesitou. Na falta de uma descrição melhor, diante de Pepper, Steve se sentia como um soldado incompetente. Sendo sincero, seu superior no Afeganistão era menos assustador.

E Thadeus era um homem... especial.

–Um... Mal entendido. Foi minha culpa... Pierce foi... Inconveniente e ela... Ela fez isso por mim... por minha causa.

–Tudo bem... – Ela respeitava-o assentindo, especialmente porque ele não deu detalhes. Na verdade, ele não falou nada além de que era sua culpa, tinha sido um idiota e sequer conseguiu defendê-la e Natasha fez o que julgava ser o certo, mas... – Você pode reverter isso?

–Eu espero... Sim. 

–Faça – Pepper lhe disse, e então arqueou a sobrancelha enfatizando – _Agora_. 

–Eu não sei se ela vai me ouvir... Ela parecia determinada... Pelo menos não... Agora.

–Tudo bem – Pepper assentiu e apanhou sua bolsa – Então ela vai ouvir a _mim_. 

–O quê? Não... – Talvez ele não devesse fazer isso. Cruzar seu caminho, bloqueando sua passagem era perigoso... Extremamente perigoso, mas não pôde evitar, mesmo quando ela parou arqueando para encará-lo surpresa e esperando –... Apenas... Me dê um minuto. 

–Você não a conhece direito, eu sim. Natasha pode fazer isso, ela é capaz... Ela... teve problemas antes de vir para cá, na Rússia. Seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e ela finalmente está conseguindo se reerguer... E está... _Reagindo_. Não posso deixá-la desistir, não quando sei que ela está bem consigo mesma, Steve... você não a conhece como eu.

Steve assimilou isso. E assentiu em concordância, de repente percebendo que ele poderia confiar nela. Que ele sempre poderia confiar em qualquer um deles, pois ali... ele era um intruso, um que não gostaria de ser por mais tempo.

–Ficamos presos no elevador... – Ele disse com as mãos nos bolsos, vendo seu olhar sair de irritado para confuso, então preocupado... Defensivo. E continuou – Natasha... Começou a entrar em pânico, eu consegui acalmá-la, mas... Cometi um erro. 

–Você a forçou a alguma coisa? 

–O que?

–Você tentou fazer alguma gracinha, Steve porque eu juro por Deus que vou socar você se tiver-

–O quê? Não! Eu... – Ele engasgou de qualquer forma porque ela deu um passo para ele tão ameaçadoramente quanto uma mulher meia cabeça mais baixa que ele e que nunca usava de violência podia ser – Eu me aproximei, tivemos um momento, mas ela estava completamente nisso... Eu nunca forçaria ninguém a nada, você me conhece – Felizmente Pepper desviou o olhar brevemente, e tudo começava a fazer mais sentido. Ao menos um pouco e ele estava mais preocupado que curioso – O que aconteceu com ela na Rússia? – Ele não pode evitar em perguntar – O que a tornou tão reservada...? Você, Tony, até mesmo Fury tão... Protetores dela?

Foi a vez de ela hesitar, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça determinada.

–Isso não é minha história para contar – Pepper defendeu-se dando-lhe um olhar que esperava que ele compreendesse – Você devia perguntar a ela. 

–Eu... a beijei – Ele suspirou e para seu próprio crédito, Pepper não tinha uma crítica, surpresa nem decepção no olhar. Ela era preocupantemente neutra – Pierce foi um idiota quando nos viu, e eu mais ainda porque não disse nada... E então ela se foi, quando há dez minutos estávamos falando que devíamos continuar... Que íamos achar o cerne do problema... e conseguir salvar a Stark Industries se nos esforçássemos mais um pouco – Pepper sorriu comovida, um sorriso que se foi quando ele finalizou – Ela disse que deixaria sua carta de demissão no RH pela manhã.

–Por que ela saiu...? O que _exatamente_ Pierce disse?

–Aquele arrogante disse que éramos incapazes, nos permitindo a distrações... E Natasha se foi porque não queria que a situação se agravasse pra você e o Tony com o que o conselheiro disse... Ela só... assumiu a responsabilidade, e _saiu_.

–Natasha consegue ser um anjo e ao mesmo tempo uma idiota – mesmo com essas palavras, seu tom era terno – ela seria capaz de assumir todo o problema para si, o processo inteiro se isso nos ajudasse... Tony e eu já desistimos de tentar mudar o futuro da SI. E essa manhã nos esgotou... E é por isso que voltei. Imaginei que você não teria ido embora, e eu queria me desculpar... Vocês estão tentando, e tudo o que fazemos é lamentar... Vamos... Declarar falência amanhã na entrevista coletiva da manhã. 

–O quê? Pepper... Não. 

–Já está decidido... E talvez... Não seja tão ruim, embora difícil... – E automaticamente levou a mão sobre o estômago e ele compreendeu imediatamente só que não falou nada porque como se percebesse a própria gafe, Pepper colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos do casaco e corou um pouco desviando o olhar para a janela de seu escritório e a vista lá em baixo – Eu vou ver Natasha... E falar com ela... Amanhã de manhã. Antes da reunião da imprensa. 

–Pepper... 

–Obrigada, Steve. E eu sinto muito.

Dito isso, ela sorriu fracamente e se virou não dando-lhe tempo para responder, mas... O que ele poderia dizer? Steve suspirou pesadamente, e tirou o seu próprio celular ligando para o número dela. 

Mas parou antes de completar a chamada.   
Não.  
  
Ele iria vê-la.   
_Agora_.

* * *

TALVEZ ELE NÃO DEVESSE ESTAR fazendo isso.

E quando Pepper passou o endereço de Natasha, Steve quase podia sentir o desconforto em sua voz, mas manteve a fala tranquilizando-a de que iria apenas conversar, e esperava que não fosse estragar tudo... 

Mas quando chegou no dito prédio, foi recebido por ninguém menos que Scott Lang. 

–Sr. Rogers? 

–Lang... Oi – Ele sentiu um estranho desconforto, embora Lang fosse um cara aparentemente legal, eles nunca trocaram mais que algumas palavras, ou um comentário sobre o clima – Eu não... Sabia que trabalhava por aqui também.

–Oh eu moro aqui. Nono... Você...

–Vim... Ver um... Amigo. 

–Oh. Claro... – Eles entraram no elevador. Steve levou a mão nos bolsos enquanto o outro o fitou – Uh... qual é o andar?

–12. 

Ele pressionou o botão, ia até o 15, Steve notou. Andar 12 número 212.   
Há temos, já deixou de se perguntar qual a referência sobre isso...   
E e Lang sabia que estava indo visitar Natasha, ele não comentou isso. 

–Clima estranho... Pensei que fosse chover... 

Steve sorriu. 

–Ainda é primavera... Noites mais quentes, é bom se hidratar... mas o tempo passa rápido, então logo começa a esfriar.

A porta se abriu no nono.  
Um pequeno vulto bateu contra o outro homem antes que ele registrasse.

_–Papai!_

–Cassie... Ei... 

– _Você está atrasado... E já passou da hora de alguém dormir_ – Ele levantou o olhar para uma morena, cabelos curtos cortados nos ombros e sorriso largo, ela estava usando roupas formais e parecia familiar... – Uh... Oi. 

–Oi – Steve a cumprimentou. 

–Diga oi ao amigo do papai, Cass.

–Oi. 

–Oi – Steve devolveu. 

–Essa é Hope, minha esposa e essa pequena tímida é Cassandra.

–Olá, Cassandra – Steve chamou. 

–Cassie. 

–Cassie... – Ele sorriu novamente olhando a mulher agora – Hope... Como Hope... Van Dyne? Filha de Henry Pym?

–Culpada. E você é Steve Rogers, certo?

–Culpado – Ele respondeu apertando a mão dela em um balanço rápido – Não sabia que estava na cidade... – _Ou que era casada com Scott Lang, o segurança da Stark Industries_ , ele pensou em acrescentar, mas deixou isso para lá, porque aparentemente ele era segurança na SI, enquanto ela dirigia as empresas do pai, a PI – Pym Industries. Não que fosse um problema, era apenas... certo. Quer dizer, Scott era um palhaço.

Realmente... ele sempre foi brincalhão e por vezes até inconveniente, mesmo com Pepper, e ele e Tony eram amigos há alguns anos, embora isso, todos gostavam do homem e seu jeito, e Hope era o completo oposto, perfeccionista e muito séria e direta. Eles eram um par... interessante.

Steve admitia.

–Oh, acabamos de voltar de uma viagem a trabalho e eu queria um fim de semana normal com Scott e Cass... – Ela estendeu a mão e a criança correu para ela tomando seu braço. Steve podia dizer que tinha quatro ou seis anos, ela era pequena, um metro e doze ou algo assim, ele não tinha ideia de qual idade, porque nunca foi bom com isso – E você? 

–Vim ver uma amiga... Queria me desculpar por uma... Estupidez. 

–Parece uma história interessante... – Scott murmurou sinceramente. 

–Que não é da nossa conta... – Hope riu puxando-o pelo braço e depois pegando a criança do chão para seu colo que animada a abraçou – Mas desejo boa sorte. 

–Obrigado – Ele sorriu sinceramente voltando ao elevador e despedindo-se.

Cassie balançou as duas pequenas mãozinhas em um adeus que ele devolveu.

Steve respirou fundo assim que chegou ao andar e a porta certa. Ele podia ouvir risadas vindas do corredor, eram quase onze da noite... Respirou fundo abotoando o blazer e ajeitou a gravata para então tocar a campainha. Xingando-se mentalmente porque não tinha ideia de quando foi a última vez que tinha se sentido assim na porta de uma garota... Mas quem abriu não foi Natasha. 

E sim Clint Barton, o policial que vez ou outra visitava Tony e até mesmo Thor e Pepper e Steve via frequentemente nas festas da empresa, normalmente em um terno barato, o cabelo arrepiado e a barba por fazer... E ele não sabia como poderia conhecer Natasha, mas admitia que a surpresa foi maior do que a sensação ruim na boca de seu estômago porque Barton estava usando apenas bermudas, descalço e sem a camisa exibindo um peitoral sarado com uma pequena tatuagem de um arqueiro em uma sombra como o signo de sagitário acima do peito esquerdo, o cabelo um pouco molhado e a expressão apertada e analítica... e fria para _ele_.

–Rogers. 

Steve queria dizer que havia errado de apartamento. Deus, ele até mesmo desviou o olhar para os números na porta, mas não tinha se enganado. Aquele _era_ o apartamento de Natasha, então por que tinha outro homem _seminu_ atendendo-o?  
Não que fosse da sua conta, só... Inferno. Era da sua conta... E ele poderia- 

_–Clint? Quem é?!_ – E o que o fez hesitar de novo, não foi a voz, e sim o fato de que _não_ pertencia a Natasha... e ele também a reconheceu – Oh, oi Steve. 

–Laura?

Laura. Aquela que também participava dos eventos vez ou outra pois também conhecia Pepper e Tony porque oferecia serviços a Thor em sua empresa de segurança, Laura quem depois do acidente de Tony há três anos, ele se sentiu confortável para conversar ainda no hospital mesmo em uma farda e o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, Laura que... Estava _realmente_ grávida. Uau.

Usando um vestido de verão e o cabelo solto, e como tinha perdido esse detalhe, mesmo tendo visto-a há duas semanas atrás durante o aniversário de Rhodes... além de também em seu escritório de manhã, ele não tinha ideia. Podia culpar as roupas que ela usava, sua forma magra... ou a si mesmo por ser tão alheio.

–Uh... Oi Steve... – E cutucou o outro no que parecia... familiar demais. Íntimo – Clint, vá vestir uma camisa e buscar Cooper e Thor, porque já são quase onze horas.

–Uh... Tem certeza? – Ele disse com uma carranca quase infantil – da última vez que tentei tirá-los da piscina assim, acabei ficando com um olho roxo... é difícil usar uma arma com o olho roxo.

Ela apenas lhe deu um olhar mais severo. 

–Vai. E leve um par de toalhas, você já encharcou o chão de Natasha o suficiente sozinho.

–Eu estava com fome... – Ele fez um beicinho, para o que ela riu e Deus salve a coincidência tripla, porque ele a puxou pela cintura beijando-a profundamente, e Steve estava quase inquieto pensando que haveria uma remake sobre como a criança foi fabricada, quando Laura o cutucou e o empurrou desculpando-se e convidando-o a entrar. Ainda assim, sorriu internamente, porque momentos atrás, pensou que poderia ser um problema.

Agora tinha certeza que não.   
O que lhe deu uma pausa, pois claramente Tony e Pepper não eram os únicos protetores de Natasha.

–Desculpe... Clint pode ser um pouco como um _Gavião_... E quem não...? – Ela parecia estar murmurando para si mesma – Tasha está no banho, você está com pressa?

Tasha. Whoa...

Ele era mesmo o intruso.

–Uh... Não – Ele observou a pequena bagunça na cozinha de pratos e copos para o que Laura parecia estar organizando, e quando ela voltou à louça, ele se pôs a ajudá-la enquanto conversavam. Notando que estavam sozinhos na casa de novo – Eu não sabia que ela estava dando uma... Festa.

–Festa? Oh não, isso somos apenas nós arrastando Natasha para uma alimentação mais saudável da porcaria que ela já está acostumada como algo caseiro e um pouco de distração depois de trabalhar tanto... sem ofensa – Ela acrescentou e ele sorriu – Hill está sendo intensa comigo essa semana também – Steve se lembrava que Laura tinha alguma experiencia por ser policial, mas além disso, ele sequer sabia que ela era casada e estava grávida.

Realmente...

–Não ofendeu – Ele sorriu, embora algo naquelas palavras lhe serviram como um pequeno aviso

–Ela parecia em um dia difícil pelo que Wanda me disse no telefone, apenas invadimos com um pouco de comida e barulho extra... e a distração. E os meninos subiram para nadar na cobertura com Thor e Jane. 

–Thor mora por aqui...?

–Jane mora... Seu avô era o dono do prédio, ela vive na cobertura e ela tem uma piscina... Para o que estamos usufruindo muito frequentemente antes que acabe o verão... – E pausou – Você não sabia?

–Não... – Ele estava secando um copo. Sabia que Jane trabalhava com Tony com vários projetos tecnológicos, sendo até mesmo o novo design gráfico do telefone Stark, embora Thor fosse o nome por trás dos seguranças particulares da SI, e Laura vez ou outra aparecesse para auxiliá-lo, ele realmente não podia culpar ninguém além de si mesmo por ser tão alheio aos seus amigos, porque não se aproximou o suficiente para conhecê-los além de agora... por _ela_ – E eu pensei que como Tony eles moravam em Manhattan. 

–Jane nasceu aqui no Harlem, mas acho que sempre viajou a trabalho antes de se fixar na Stark industries e conhecer Thor... Ele é o que conhecemos por um verdadeiro viajante... Ainda que tenha nascido na Escócia, o rapaz parece um jogador de futebol e não empresário dono da _Asgard_ _Security_. E está mantendo a segurança pessoalmente de Tony embora as coisas estejam realmente complicadas financeiramente falando... Para quem era freelancer junto de Hill na SI, dizer que Laura estava por dentro, era um eufemismo. Entretanto o auxílio no RH era apenas isso. Um auxilio, pois ele sabia que ela era policial. Detetive na verdade. Ok, talvez devesse ter percebido que eles tinham uma coisa, mas não estava realmente prestando atenção... os dois eram bem discretos.

–E quanto a mim?

Laura lhe deu um olhar.   
Provavelmente ponderando se não queria isso, mas ele sorriu tranquilizando-a ao escorar contra a pia.

–Você teve uma infância difícil, conquistou o que batalhara... Um garoto simples, não perfeito, mas com um bom coração... Ferido como qualquer pessoa pela vida, ainda que não tenha deixado de acreditar na humanidade e a bondade das pessoas. E para sua própria surpresa talvez... o amor?

Steve a fitou surpreso.   
E então riu. 

–Você podia dizer apenas que sou do Brooklyn, seria o suficiente. Quer dizer, meu sotaque entregaria isso, boneca – Laura riu e ele sinceramente corou.

–Ok, você definitivamente pode usar essa.

– _Steve_? – Ele se virou então para a voz de Natasha.

Como sempre de tirar o fôlego.

Usando uma bermuda branca, as pernas longas expostas, uma camisa meia manga listrada em vermelho e preto sobre uma regata branca, e o cabelo úmido em ondas caindo um palmo abaixo dos ombros. O rosto corado provavelmente pelo banho, ela não parecia usar maquiagem, mas era tão linda como sempre...

E seus olhos estavam _tão_ verdes.   
E... Steve tinha esquecido porque foi até lá.

–Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – Laura declarou secando as mãos e fitando-os rapidamente. Steve observou Natasha cruzar os braços na frente do corpo, o cenho gradativamente franzido enquanto a outra saia. Ele tinha retirado o blazer e o colocado na cadeira, e também enrolado as mangas da camisa, e apenas a olhou profundamente e sorriu.

–Oi. 

–Oi... – Ela o cumprimentou hesitante – O que... Você está fazendo aqui?

–Apenas me ouça... 

–Steve... 

–Não – Ele se aproximou, incapaz de manter uma distância, precisava tocá-la. E assim que segurou seu pulso, levemente, a mão descendo um toque para a dela, Natasha simplesmente o olhou, retesando-se brevemente, e Steve queria sorrir porque um leve rubor adornava suas bochechas mesmo que ela não o tivesse afastado – Eu... Me escute primeiro, Nat. Você não pode sair eu preciso de você... Tony e Pepper também – Acrescentou sabendo que ficara estranho – Eu falei com ela há alguns minutos, e você tem razão... Não podemos desistir.

–Você falou com Pepper?

Ele suspirou baixinho.

–Sim... e ela disse que... olhe.

–Não – Ela afastou-se cruzando os braços na frente do corpo – não posso permitir que isso leve a algo mais quando não... É. Eu disse a você, estávamos jogando um jogo perigoso... enquanto podemos fazer disso uma brincadeira, tudo bem... só que... – ela deu alguns passos para trás, colocando alguma distância maior entre eles, e Steve odiou isso – O que _estamos_ fazendo? 

–Somos dois adultos – Ele disse incapaz de parar a si mesmo de se aproximar até que notou a expressão dela, e se afastou dela sorrindo tristemente – Mas eu respeito você. Sinto muito se agi de maneira que a machucou ou te deixou desconfortável...

–Você não fez isso... – Ela abraçou a si mesma desviando o olhar do dele.

Tudo bem, ele podia ir devagar.  
Manter isso a um nível e não cruzar a linha...

–Mas eu vim convencê-la a voltar. Não posso fazer isso sozinho, Romanoff. Preciso da sua ajuda – Ele disse honestamente. Natasha o observou por um longo tempo antes de assentir – Tony e Pepper precisam. Eles querem declarar falência amanhã.

–O que?

–Sim – ela franziu o cenho, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo de novo e o rosto resumindo-se a uma carranca. Suspirou como se tentasse entrar em um acordo por si mesmo, mas isso não era possível.

Steve esperou.  
Ele aprendeu como Natasha... funcionava.  
Ela precisava de um instante para pensar, e ele lhe daria quantos minutos fossem necessários.

–Eu volto, mas... Com uma condição. 

Steve não podia evitar o sorriso. 

–O que quiser... 

–Você vai a um encontro – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu novamente, que sumiu quando ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa – Não comigo. Você vai sair com alguém da empresa, para eles verem... E se divertir. E assim, Pierce ou ninguém terá problemas em questionar você... Ou Tony e Pepper. 

–Uh... O que?

Ela estava decidida. Ainda que novamente tivesse cruzado os braços em uma defensiva, Steve conseguiu sorrir.   
Porque era incapaz de respondê-la, ou ir contra isso porque a ideia é absurda, mas ela parecia tão determinada... tão segura que...  
Espere.

–O que? – Ele repetiu.

–É minha única condição... E então você me terá fora de sua vista em breve, mas assim... Não terão motivos para nos questionarem, especialmente Tony e Pepper. E o incidente do elevador se resumirá a isso. Um incidente.

–Você não precisa... – Mas assentiu e ela sorriu daquela maneira provocativa que o cativou desde o momento em que a conheceu.

–Tudo bem tenho que perguntar isso mesmo que não responda já será uma resposta por si só... – Ele a observou aparentemente mais relaxada, a curiosidade parecia sempre levá-la em algum lugar.

–O que?

–Você... Aquela foi a primeira vez que você beijou alguém desde...? Bem...

–Tão ruim assim? – Ele provocou, vendo os olhos dela brilharem e um meio sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

–Eu não diria isso – e foi isso.

Ele riu.

–Pensei que íamos cortar as provocações.

–Você torna isso difícil... tudo bem... eu estou falando sério, você me perguntou quando nos conhecemos, que queria uma amiga, então... me deixe seguir essa linha de raciocínio. Podemos ser amigos, certo?

–Tudo bem – Ele concordou, mas também estava determinado, e não era o tipo que desistia e quando estendeu a mão para ela apertar, Steve se sentiu bem... poderoso, especialmente quando aquele brilho atrevido cruzou seus olhos de novo, e ela não recuou. Deus, ele amava sua personalidade – Marque o encontro, Romanoff. 

–Claro, sr. Rogers – veio a resposta fácil – vejo você amanhã então.

–Sim... Tente não dormir tarde. Quero você lá as oito, sem atraso. 

Ele estava saindo quando encontraram novamente Clint felizmente agora usando uma camisa, e Laura escorada no homem que a abraçava de lado, esta última se virou para eles.

–Uh... Você está indo?

Steve assentiu, tentando não se incomodar quando Natasha à sua esquerda ainda era uma presença.  
Deus... O que ele estava fazendo? Ela não é Peggy.

–Sim... – Ele apenas vestiu o blazer e sorriu estendendo a mão para ela também – Obrigado por me receber, você continua gentil como sempre. 

–Sem problemas... E igualmente – Laura apertou sua mão sorrindo. 

–Barton. 

–Rogers – Ele teve certeza que Laura cutucou o estômago dele que se contorceu um pouco, embora mais por divertimento do que outra coisa. Aparentemente. Clint parecia o tipo de policial que sabia como cutucar e apertar os botões certos... embora se ele fosse apostar, Barton era o policial mal, Laura a boa, mas se você tocasse um nervo, os papéis poderiam se reverter facilmente e seria uma sorte lidar apenas com _ele_ – Você não mudou nada... espero que as coisas pelo menos tenham melhorado agora.

Steve sorriu assentindo. Era como cutucar um nervo, agora na presença deles onde lentamente se recordava de bons pequenos momentos, e ele se viu ainda mais atraído para... especialmente porque eles também cercavam Natasha.

–Eu espero sinceramente que isso não seja verdade agente Barton – Declarou olhando para si mesmo e depois o homem – Eu parecia um espantalho humano na última vez que tivemos uma conversa decente... embora Tony estivesse encrencado... e Rhodes quisesse matá-lo... duas vezes.

–Clint – veio a resposta fácil quando ele riu balançando a cabeça em um sinal positivo – Estou à paisana hoje com a família – Ele abraçou Laura e piscou para Natasha que sorriu para o gesto.

–Que tipo de problema Tony teve...?

–Quando ele quase explodiu o laboratório daquela vez... Cooper ainda era um bebê – Respondeu Laura para o que ele assentiu, entretanto, seu olhar era duvidoso – Ou foi...

–Eu já perdi a conta – Respondeu o homem dando de ombros.

Antes que algo mais fosse dito, um pequeno vulto passou correndo.   
Steve estava vendo muitos desses hoje. 

–Tia Nat...! – Era um menino, este mais jovem que a pequena Cassie, ele estava vestindo um calção cinzento, o cabelo molhado. E Natasha se abaixou para pegá-lo no colo prontamente – Eu não estou cansado... Podemos nadar mais um pouco? 

–Já está tarde, Cooper – Laura quem respondeu – e sua tia já tomou banho, você está molhando-a.

–Tudo bem... – Ela sorriu aninhando a criança, e Steve não poderia descrever o quão agradável era aquela a visão principalmente quando ele tentou se afastar, e ela puxou seus pequenos braços para circular seu pescoço com carinho – Vamos... Vou levar você para um banho e que tal um cachorro-quente? 

–Hm... por que eu tenho que tomar banho? – Lamentou a criança fazendo-os rir. 

Cooper pareceu contrariado, mas assentiu.

–Tudo bem... Até amanhã então, Nat – Ele respondeu novamente praticamente sentindo-a segui-lo – Não se preocupe, eu conheço o caminho.

E como fora com Scott momentos antes, Clint orientou:

–Filho, diga oi a Steve.

O garoto escorou no ombro dela para observá-lo melhor. 

–Oi... Tchau. 

–Oi – Steve respondeu sorrindo como os outros adultos – E tchau. 

Ele saiu sentindo-se confuso.   
Natasha iria lhe arrumar um encontro... Não com ela, mas... Ele disse que não iria desistir.  
E nem pretendia.   
... E Steve não se sentia assim há anos. Desde Peggy. Vivo... Com um objetivo.

E ela era... Ela era diferente, ela tinha sua própria bagagem, e que seja... Ele não estava saindo.   
Não sem antes _tentar_. Embora primeiro precisasse encontrar uma forma de ajudar Tony e Pepper.  
Pescando o telefone do bolso, ele enviou a Natasha uma mensagem:

[Desculpe. Acabo de me lembrar que tenho um arquivo que gostaria de verificar com sua ajuda. Posso te buscar amanhã?] 

Ela levou quase meio minuto digitando, e acabando por responder com um simples:

[Ok]

Steve suspirou e desistiu colocando o telefone de novo no bolso.   
Precisava ver Bucky _agora_.


	6. Promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Já avisando que o capítulo é mais censurado :D  
> Ao menos em uma prévia, e prefiro não dizer mais que isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma observação... se houver alguma confusão referente a timeline me avisem.  
> Eu costumo colocar uma nota como "antes" e inserir um "agora" para referenciar uma cena de flashback, ou um evento anterior ao atual que está sendo narrado.  
> Enfim... se estiver confuso, me avisem.

ELE TINHA CHEGADO EM CASA, e tomado um banho longo.

O segundo na verdade, pois foi mais um beco sem saída. Steve se sentiu animado quando foi buscar Natasha, um pouco assustado e surpreso, e eles foram mais normais do que ele esperava... como _antes_ , ou quase. Pelo menos até ela falar do encontro. Um café apenas, e seria depois do almoço enquanto verificava os papéis que ele pediu, pois não eram de sua especialidade, e ela poderia fazer isso tranquila e sem interrupções e ele teria um descanso, e não estaria “pairando” e incomodando-a.

Embora Steve soubesse que ela poderia se concentrar em qualquer coisa e se desligar do mundo a sua volta, ele a viu ler documentos irritantemente chatos com pelo menos seis páginas enquanto Tony e Rhodes gritavam um com o outro na semana passada sobre quem fazia a melhor gemada... e quando eles perguntaram a ela uma opinião, Natasha apenas ergueu um dedo pedindo um momento, finalizou pacientemente o parágrafo e respondeu com um curto: Nenhum. Pietro tem o mérito, mas ele aprendeu com Clint. E os ignorou o resto do tempo. 

Steve se sentiu obrigado a sair no momento em que ela usou a desculpa do primeiro dia em que se conheceram, e como ele devia isso a ela. Era verdade, mas ainda assim... não queria sair em um encontro. Principalmente com outra garota.

Talvez não tenha sido uma completa perda de tempo porque ele adorava café... só que _foi_ estranho. Para dizer o mínimo. Luiza, o nome da moça, trabalhava com Hill no RH. Ela era novata, e tratava de verificar a segurança vez ou outra, anotar relatórios, e enviá-los por e-mail... ao menos foi o que ele conseguiu entender. E os dois se despediram com um aceno educado ao fim do “encontro”. E Natasha insistiu para ouvir a história disso, mesmo quando Pepper a arrastou para sua sala, porque ela pareceu ter adiado “sem querer” a conferência marcada que ia declarar a falência da empresa, e levar tudo para o outro dia, era ainda inevitável e a Sra. Stark parecia incrédula de que foi tudo um incidente. Natasha era esperta, ele dava isso a ela, mas por quanto tempo conseguiriam manter essa ideia? Tony e Pepper já estavam irredutíveis.

Steve finalmente foi para casa mais cedo... O dia já havia sido longo, felizmente estava pacífico agora... porque no instante em que lavava o cabelo, alguém parecia decidido a provocá-lo porque tocava sua campainha como se não houvesse um amanhã. Steve bufou frustrado, enquanto enrolou a toalha na cintura, ele foi atender xingando quem quer que estivesse do outro lado, até finalmente abrir a porta e encontrar ninguém menos que Bucky. Usando um moletom de capuz, boné dos yankees, sua barba ainda era grossa em seu rosto, e com a sobrancelha arqueada seu melhor amigo o desafiou secamente:

–Tentador, mas não faz meu tipo.

–O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele abriu mais a porta enquanto Bucky sorriu ao par de vizinhos que saíram para o corredor a fim de compreender o pequeno show que criaram e fechou assim que ele entrou ouvindo o clique satisfeito da mesma – Não que você não seja permitido a vir aqui, mas...

–Você trocou o sofá – Bucky declarou facilmente indo até o mesmo e se sentando e então se jogando para trás para deitar – Hm... confortável. Me diga que tem cerveja na geladeira.

–Devo ter um pouco... está tudo bem?

–Eu quem pergunto – Declarou ele levantando-se de novo e tirando o moletom. Era um pouco quente esta tarde, o que provavelmente poderia ser estranho para alguém do porte de Bucky vestir algo assim, mas Steve sabia que era para esconder seu braço, na verdade o toco que ocupava seu lugar. E quando ele removeu o casaco e o boné colocando tudo no canto do sofá e foi até a cozinha, não pode evitar de sorrir em como seu melhor amigo quase parecia ele mesmo e era tão confortável e familiar em sua casa, que o fazia se sentir bem por ele também – Você estava estranho na mensagem... como um cachorro chutado. Da última vez que falou daquele jeito, foi porque descobriu que Peggy estava não apenas casada, mas grávida do segundo filho.

Steve o encarou.

–Eu não estava... – Quando sua voz subiu algumas oitavas, ele bufou.

–Você parece _perdido_ , cara – Bucky simplesmente sorriu daquela maneira, mesmo com um tufo de cabelo cobrindo seu olho direito, e Steve apenas o encarou de volta um olhar fingido e provocador e automático ao completar – E de novo por mais tentado que eu esteja em te ver nessa toalha, vá vestir alguma coisa para termos uma DR.

Foi sua vez de rir.

–Está falando sério?

–Alegria... cerveja e comida de verdade – Ele viu quando seu amigo apanhou um par de salgadinhos no armário – Anda logo, punk. Não tenho o dia todo.

Era uma surpresa como ele e Bucky realmente conseguiam manter o físico com tanta porcaria que comiam.  
Até mesmo Tony lhes disse isso.  
E Tony tinha pelo menos três lanchonetes em seu nome apenas porque _amava_ os cheeseburguers.

–Hm... – Ele fingiu um lamento, mas fez exatamente isso. Subiu e vestiu uma bermuda, camisa branca e penteou os cabelos, então desceu para encontrar Bucky muito confortável em seu sofá, comendo sua comida e bebendo sua cerveja – Se eu soubesse que só precisava dramatizar um pouco iria trazê-lo para cá ou simplesmente te fazer sair de casa, teria feito isso antes, só que eu acho que fiquei com medo de que acabasse brilhando como um vampiro por tanto tempo enclausurado.

–Eu sempre brilhei – Respondeu nenhum pouco ofendido e ele se jogou no outro sofá logo depois de pegar uma cerveja para si, tomou um longo gole apreciando o gosto e a sensação de relaxamento merecida qual foi tomado. Então Bucky cutucou seu pé com o dele. Usando uma camisa de flanela, ele cobria o braço e o toco, mas assim conseguia ver melhor a ausência do primeiro, embora isso parecesse mais confortável para ele. Ou pelo menos acabou sendo com o passar do tempo e convivência nos últimos quase quatro anos acordado de novo.

–Tudo bem, punk. Desembuche agora.

Steve conseguiu manter a pose séria.  
Por nove segundos.   
Até que finalmente bufou e apertou os olhos numa carranca enquanto declarava: 

–Eu vou culpar você por isso – Bucky sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha. Mais dez segundos se passaram antes que ele suspirasse e sem encará-lo confessava – Tivemos um momento... 

–Você e Natasha? – Ele perguntou inutilmente, porque o brilho em seu olhar já era sabido.

Ele o fitou.  
O maldito filho da mãe, sorria.

–Sim. Nos beijamos... E foi... Quente. _Ela_... me beijou e eu retribui – Bucky lhe deu um olhar astuto e ele parou incapaz de descrever todos os detalhes não porque não conseguia, mas porque não sabia como lidar com tudo, e essa não era a parte ruim, e sim como se sentia confuso agora com o que veio depois, porque Steve tinha certeza não ter sido o único nesse “jogo” embora parecesse já que ela continuamente o empurrava e empurrava... e então corria. – Então Pierce veio... E foi... Um desastre. Ele parecia... Contente em nos provocar, principalmente a _ela_. Ele falou sobre seu passado na Rússia... Natasha ficou estática, depois lívida, furiosa... E ela meio que colocou um ponto final antes de começarmos... até me marcou um encontro.

–Oh, finalmente.

–Não com ela, com outra pessoa. Eu fui, e foi um desastre completo... A garota é gentil e tudo mesmo com a pose de durona, só que ela não faz meu tipo e-

–Espera... Rebobina. O que? – Bucky levantou a mão interrompendo-o – Ela... Marcou um encontro... pra você?

–... Sim. 

–E você foi?

Oh Ho.

–Uh... Fui. 

–Não foi com ela?!?

–... não.

Pausa.  
Uma pausa longa.

–O quê? Eu... Estou tentando marcar um encontro pra você há três anos, ela te conhece há duas semanas, marca um encontro, você vai... e nem é com ela? Qual o seu problema, caralho? 

–Isso não vem ao caso!

–Você está falando sério?! Cristo...

–Eu não... esse nem é o ponto!

–Steve eu te amo, mas você é um idiota!

–Qual é... 

–Eu sabia que você era lento... isso _sempre_ , mas... cara...

–Ei... – Ele protestou inutilmente.

–Ela está totalmente na sua, então marca a porra de um encontro com _outra_ mulher porque definitivamente estarem juntos na empresa será um problema a ambos... E você _vai_? Deuses, nossas mães devem estar se revirando de seus túmulos agora, ou talvez Sara só esteja se perguntando o mesmo que eu... Onde foi que eu errei?!

–E depois o dramático sou eu.

–Santo inferno, você é um idiota! – E olhou para cima apontando-o sarcasticamente – Me desculpe, Sara... mãe, você também, mas ele não pode ser ajudado.

–Bucky... – Steve gemeu.

–Eu estou falando sério... – Ele bufou aparentemente se acalmando – ela... tudo bem, me conte isso desde o começo, e quando digo desde o começo quero _detalhes,_ porque quem sabe quando você ouvir a si mesmo em voz alta, vai perceber o quão estúpido é.

–Eu fui vê-la em sua casa... Clint sem camisa atendeu a porta, e eu realmente pensei que ele fosse alguma coisa para ela... e eu teria ido embora.

–Clint?

–Barton. Ele trabalha na delegacia... É detetive. Casado com Laura, e os dois vão ter o segundo filho.

–Eu sabia disso – Bucky declarou dando-lhe um arquear de sobrancelha em resposta – E que Thor e Jane estão tentando porque ficaram apaixonados pela ideia de ser pais e mal têm seis meses de casados – Então ponderou isso – Não sei não, acho que eles não pegaram a ideia de fraldas, gritos... respostas mal criadas, ou principalmente o que estou enfrentando agora, um idiota sem cérebro.

–Bucky... – Steve gemeu, riu porque seu amigo sempre conhecia as pessoas em seu círculo social melhor que ele mesmo tendo convivido menos tempo com elas. Talvez porque Darcy ou até Maria o mantivessem informado... embora ele fosse muito recluso depois do acidente. Isso não devia surpreendê-lo, mas surpreendia.

A verdade é que Bucky era atencioso.

–Enfim... ela... você não entende, ela estava decidida. Natasha não é do tipo que recua quando toma uma decisão... ou muda de ideia – Ele apontou para sua Heineken – Se ela quiser que essa garrafa seja azul, ela será azul.

Bucky apenas lhe deu outro olhar.

–Não diga que ela parecia certa sobre isso, Steve – Ele pediu para o que sinceramente o fez parar – Deus... você está apaixonado por ela, não é? Então por que você sempre faz as coisas ao contrário?! – Quando apenas o encarou, ele conseguiu simplesmente bufar e afastar o olhar do dele – Ela não é Peggy.

–Eu sei disso...!

–Então do que você tem medo, cara?

–Ela está me afastando antes mesmo de eu me aproximar, o que vai acontecer quando eu estiver mais ainda nesse relacionamento... e ela não quiser? Eu já levei uma pisada forte demais, Bucky. Não posso lidar com uma segunda – e suspirou – Eu sei que você ainda mantém contato com Peggy, e que tecnicamente isso não é culpa dela, ela apenas seguiu em frente, mas...

–Steve...

–Eu estava em coma... e ela... ela desistiu de mim – Ele suspirou. Ainda doía. Eles fizeram tantas promessas, tantos planos... e ele ficou sozinho, ele fora deixado sozinho para catar os próprios pedaços, Bucky e Steve estiveram no mesmo incidente, a bomba que anos atrás quase os matou... Ele, Tony e Bucky – Eu sei que não deveria me sentir assim, eu a perdoei... realmente... ainda _dói_.

E que definitivamente os mudou. Tony tinha estilhaços em seu coração.

Ele criou um protótipo capaz de mantê-los longe por anos, afastados para que não o perfurassem e penetrassem em seu coração quando finalmente fez uma cirurgia há dois anos... Steve ficou quase quatro anos em coma, e Bucky perdeu o braço. Ele continuou vendo Tony mesmo depois de acordar até que finalmente aceitou a proposta de trabalhar para ele, levou algum tempo até finalmente reconectar a Bucky, e principalmente aceitar que Peggy seguiu em frente... sem ele.

–Nós... – Ele parou, era difícil falar sobre isso.

–Ela pensou que você não iria mais acordar – Respondeu Bucky – Estávamos discutindo sobre... e eu a odiei por desistir... mas como eu poderia culpá-la se eu tinha desistido também? – Ele soltou o ar suavemente sem muita coragem – Tony conseguiu isso... graças a Fury.

Sim. Nick Fury havia interferido a pedido de Tony Stark, pois conhecia seus pais, sendo um advogado famoso que nunca perdia uma causa... eles levaram tudo ao tribunal. Os aparelhos não foram desligados, mas era como adiar o inevitável. Até que alguns meses depois... o milagre: Steve abriu os olhos.

–Eu sei.

Entretanto, eles nunca falavam sobre isso.  
E como ele, Bucky fez as pazes com Peggy.

–Estou feliz que não fizeram isso – Steve disse após um momento tranquilizando-o. 

Bucky assentiu. 

–Eu também. 

Um silêncio se instalou.   
Bucky lhe deu um olhar. 

–Não desista sem tentar... se você acha que carrega uma bagagem... talvez não seja o único, e pelo que Pepper disse, Natasha está com medo. Eu não a conheço só que... posso dizer que compartilho do sentimento. Você sabe... – Ele o fitou longamente – Então me desculpe por soar tão clichê, mas você apenas saberá o que isso pode significar... se ir em frente.

–Eu sei... – Steve lhe deu um olhar conhecedor.

–E quanto a você?

Bucky sorriu suavemente, assentindo e balançando a cabeça, nessa ordem.

–Isso é outra história...

–Darcy é boa demais para você – Steve disse suavemente para o que o fez sorrir.

–Eu sei – Ele admitiu – E você sabe... se você pular eu pulo também, punk. Estamos nisso até o fim da linha, certo? – Steve assentiu – Então... não desista. Um passo de cada vez... siga em frente. Eu te pego se você cair.

Ele sorriu. Era uma promessa desde que eram garotos. Quando Steve era apenas um moleque magro de um bairro pobre, com a mãe tendo falecido, e a família de Bucky adotando-o.

–Até parece que você não me conhece – respondeu ele sinceramente – além do mais, eu... não tenho certeza. Quer dizer... Natasha é tão...

–Quê? Faça sentido, Steve.

–Ela é... assim... Bucky. Ela é tão aberta mesmo sem dizer nada seja com uma provocação ou um olhar você pode ver como ela se sente, ela sorri com os olhos... ela raramente ri de verdade, mas quando o faz é tão sincero – Ele conseguia visualizar e não evitou sorrir por si mesmo ao declarar isso – e ela é tão gentil, e sutil mesmo que as coisas estejam contra ela ou uma bagunça – Ele parou para o sorriso de merda de seu amigo – Quê? 

–Acho que é uma descrição maior que já vi você fazer a uma mulher, cara. Uau. Você foi pego nisso mais do que eu esperava.

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando ignorar o rubor em seu rosto e o olhar do outro enquanto abaixava a cabeça e suspirava.

–Você tinha razão, eu fui fisgado. 

–Amigo... Você está _além_ disso – Bucky riu abertamente – e eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la. 

Espere.   
_O quê?_

–O quê? 

* * *

_Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia..._

ASSIM QUE NATASHA ABRIU A PORTA DA SALA DE TONY, para encontrar Pepper ali de pé ela pensou que o “auge” de sua manhã, seriam os xingamentos de Tony momentos atrás, enquanto Steve o repreendia pela linguagem e nervosismo excessivo, e os três conseguiam tirar proveito deixando o clima mais leve apesar de ser as custas do ex capitão porque eles não encontraram nada para ajudar a Stark Industries.

Ainda.  
Então lá estava ela...

Pepper falava no telefone, parecendo irritada e zangada, Natasha não a culpava, mesmo quando a viu suspirar para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado, e por fim desligou a chamada parecendo mais cansada do que gostaria de aparentar e lhe indicou a cadeira, para o que Natasha se sentou.

Pepper estava usando roupas confortáveis hoje, uma cachemira de lã branca, jeans negros e botas de caminhada. Ela conseguiu convencer que ela e Tony não declarassem a falência da empresa de alguma forma, e suspeitava que era por seu _momento_ com o Rogers. Então quando os três foram interrompidos pouco depois das onze, mesmo quando ela apenas foi até lá lhes levar o almoço e comer também, Natasha pensou que o que aconteceu tinha ficado para trás até que após sair para atender essa ligação, a sra. Stark pedisse que subisse até sua sala em dez minutos. 

Então... Ela lhe indicou a cadeira, e Natasha apenas disse: 

–Ok, não é culpa do Steve. 

–O quê? 

–Eu o beijei – Natasha falou vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha – Estávamos num momento de tensão... E eu sei que foi realmente estúpido, e Pierce tem razão eu me deixei levar, não-

–Espera. Espera... O quê? 

–Você não sabia?

–Que você tinha beijado Steve? – Ela sorriu – Pensei que ele tinha iniciado o beijo, mas parece que foi mais uma correspondência... consentida. Aparentemente.

–E foi – Ela disse e suspirou – Eu estou apenas... ok – Pepper sorriu daquela maneira – Isso é diferente. E estou interessada no que o idiota do Alexander disse... por enquanto.

Ela hesitou. Pepper já lhe disse que não a julgaria por se interessar por um colega de trabalho, afinal era a sua história de vida, e tudo o que queria era vê-la feliz e Natasha tinha ignorado isso. Mas parece que iria voltar para ela.  
Em breve.

–Estávamos sendo inconvenientes, eu estava – ela se corrigiu – e Pierce me disse isso.

–Ele não tem o direito...

–Eu sei, mas ainda... Foi estúpido. E não vai... Se repetir.

Foram três segundos até que ela se sentou e perguntou:

–Você não quer que se repita?

–Pepper... 

Ela escorou os cotovelos na mesa esticando o corpo e sorriu. 

–Não ouvi um não... então, isso realmente é alguma coisa... 

–Eu disse isso a Laura ontem, e vou dizer pra você também... Tenho muita bagagem. 

–Todos temos, Nat. Não igualmente, mas... Talvez você devesse dizer a ele também... E ouvi-lo. Você ficaria surpresa com o que Steve passou... E mesmo assim, ele ainda acredita nas pessoas e no amor. Embora seja tão... Recluso como você – E lhe deu um olhar – Talvez um estivesse esperando pelo outro.

–Vou tomar isso como um elogio, especialmente porque você é uma romântica incurável.

–Mas ei... você também é – Pepper respondeu rindo – Porque mesmo com o que aconteceu... Você ainda tem esse sorriso, e esse olhar e crença de quem pode e faz qualquer coisa. 

Natasha tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta. 

–Fico feliz que não seja uma completa perda mesmo que estejamos falidos... me alegra que você e Steve...

–Não tem nada entre nós.

–Certo. 

–O que você queria me contar?

–Algo bom em meio essa bagunça, ou talvez não porque apesar de tudo, Tony e eu nos sentimos tão perdidos... – Ela mordiscou o lábio fitando-a – E um pouco despreparados, mas tão ansiosos e felizes... – Ela apoiou a mão no estomago, e Natasha talvez tenha levado alguns segundos.

Ok... Oito segundos e nada mais. 

–Oh meu Deus... Oh meu Deus! – Ela deu a volta na mesa e a abraçou apertado ouvindo-a rir aguado enquanto se balançavam como duas estúpidas adolescentes – Você está...?!

–Sim... Depois de tanto tentarmos, e quase perder as esperanças... Tony e eu vamos ter um bebê – e riu apertando-a de volta porque conhecia o histórico de consultas dos dois, onde aparentemente eram “incompatíveis” para gerar uma criança e toda essa bobagem, até se consultarem com Helen Cho, e ela apenas parecia esperançosa alguns meses atrás, Natasha ainda estava no Brasil quando falaram por telefone e... aparentemente eram apenas oito semanas – Peter nos surpreendeu essa manhã com a notícia, e depois de pelo menos trinta testes em confirmação...

–O quê? Parker?!

–Oh... Depois eu explico essa história direito... – Ela riu – Digamos que o tratamento de Banner e Cho é incrível e ei... meu pequeno milagre – Natasha a apertou feliz e provavelmente demais porque ela estava tirando uma lágrima do canto do olho esquerdo de Pepper e fungando por si mesma até que:

–E isso me lembra... Preciso trabalhar – Natasha ficou de pé e Pepper lhe deu um olhar triste – Não me olhe assim Potts, isso não vai funcionar... você sabe, minha chefe tende a ser muito paciente, mas acho que com os hormônios agora ela pode ter tendências suicidas. Ei... isso deixa você e Laura em uma pequena distancia e Lila e seu bebê... já sabe o sexo?

–Não.

–Bem, vai ser interessante vocês sentadas juntas em uma mesa de jantar com Clint e Tony sendo enlouquecidos... uau. Eu gravaria um vídeo.

–É Stark agora – Ela respondeu para o que ela revirou os olhos – Me dê esse olhar atrevido quando estiver usando o sobrenome Rogers, Natasha – Ela lhe deu um novo olhar carregado, que apenas serviu para a mulher rir.

Natasha já sabia que isso não estava funcionando em mais ninguém. 

–Você não presta... – Mas seu sorriso traiu a convicção em suas palavras – Ei... estou feliz por vocês.

–Obrigada – Ela segurou sua mão – E vou me atrever a perguntar isso mesmo que não seja muito seguro, estou apenas seguindo com a comodidade... olhe nos meus olhos e diga que Pierce não tinha um ponto, Nat... que realmente não há nada entre você e Steve... eu não estou julgando. Longe de mim – ela acrescentou imediatamente naquele mesmo discurso anterior – Nat?

–Não há – Ela suspirou e mesmo que não fosse convincente nem para si mesma porque ela se interessava sim, isso não podia acontecer – Além do mais, ele tem um encontro hoje, e não é comigo – A outra a encarou, e Natasha preferiu ocultar o fato de que fora a pessoa quem o empurrou para isso. Forçou uma chantagem era mais correto – Ao menos assim, Pierce ou qualquer outro não irão usar mais isso contra você e Tony.

–Você está falando sério?

Natasha a encarou.

–E Steve concordou em um encontro...? Pensei que a essa altura, James já teria desistido...

–James...?

–Não Rhodes – Falou ela – James Barnes. Melhor amigo de Steve, eles serviram no Afeganistão, onde conheceram Tony

–Bucky?

–Esse – Aquilo foi mais que ela ouviu dessa história, mas Pepper não lhe deu mais nada, apenas riu levemente – James está tentando empurrar a ele alguma mulher... da última vez, Steve quase teve um infarto quando uma garota o esperava literalmente esticada na mesa do escritório e quase nua às quatro da tarde...

Tony o irritou com isso por meses.

–James fica realmente enviando garotas para ele...? – Realmente era mais confortável do que Bucky.

Ela esperava que fosse seu apelido, Pepper, Virginia Potts... oh, Virginia Potts Stark. Não que esta última fosse tão... estranho, desde que a conheceu, Natasha admitia que _Pimenta_ combinava bem com ela...

–Basicamente – Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros, que aparentemente se tornou um inconveniente, ou pelo menos um pouco porque Pepper sorriu com uma pequena carranca e um movimento de cabeça para afastar a memória o que ela também perguntaria mais tarde.

Ou talvez apenas iria envergonhar Steve.

–Isso talvez explica por que ele pensou que eu seria uma delas...

–Espere... o que? – Pepper a olhou e Natasha bufou para si mesma.

Ela costumava ser mais discreta. 

–Nada, vou voltar ao trabalho... quero ouvir essa história sobre Peter ter seu resultado antes de todo mundo.

–E eu quero ouvir sobre como vocês e Steve se conheceram.

– _Touché_ – Ela suspirou – Mas depois... primeiro deixe-me pelo menos tentar salvar a companhia para meu sobrinho, ou sobrinha.

–Sobrinha – Natasha se virou porque ela acabou de dizer que não sabia porque era recente – Tony disse que é uma menina, tão calma quanto eu, e tão esperta quanto ele... – Ela sorriu, porque Tony era simples assim – E se você conseguir, tenho certeza que Natasha já é um nome na lista.

–Oh não faça isso com a criança – Ela sorriu de qualquer forma e sua voz foi carinhosa demais para parecer em negação – Eu fico honrada... mas quero ser sua madrinha. Já tenho Cooper como experiencia.

–Fechado – Pepper riu – Você terá um punhado deles, comigo, Laura e talvez Jane...

Sua resposta foi um sorriso.  
Felizmente Pepper conhecia mais de sua história para não fazer aquele comentário que ela tanto temia.

–O que posso dizer? Amo ser uma tia. Agora até mais tarde... não se esforce muito. Vou mandar Tony lhe trazer algo para comer enquanto verifico o que preciso, e despachar Steve...

–Tudo bem, _mãe_.

Ela riu saindo dali e fechando a porta atrás de si, então avistou Luiza do outro lado da sala.  
Só precisava avisar seu chefe... Porque era apenas isso quem Steve era. Seu chefe, seu supervisor...  
Seu amigo. Que estava saindo em um encontrou com outra mulher.

* * *

_Agora_...

  
DIZEM QUE A PRIMEIRA NOITE, era impossível de ser esquecida.  
E quem falou essa frase, tinha razão. Embora tenha sido a primeira... que Steve realmente _sonhou_ com Natasha.

Ele estava exausto... o trabalho havia exigido demais, embora eles continuavam chegando em becos sem saída, as finanças apresentavam erros e estes finalmente começavam a fazer sentido porque caminhavam na direção da fraude, e então perdiam o rastro, e não conseguiam encontrar o sentido, entretanto... podia dizer que estavam perto. Tão perto. E a inquietação de Natasha sobre seu encontro, o deixou um pouco tentado... orgulhoso era a palavra certa, pois ela parecia ter uma ruga de preocupação extra em sua testa quando ele começou a falar como Luiza era gentil logo depois que ela perguntou sobre isso e aparentou um desinteresse repentino, e tinha uma boa história, até que o tiro saiu pela culatra e ela sugeriu que ele encontrasse Lilly da contabilidade.

_–Piercing no lábio...? Uh... Eu não estou pronto para isso._

_–Oh, mas ela é fofa..._ – Natasha respondeu e então sorriu, ele tentou lhe dar um olhar para o que foi completamente ignorado, então Tony os interrompeu parecendo mais animado do que o vira no último mês, e os três voltaram ao trabalho analisando os documentos, cada um em sua própria bolha, até Pepper trazer o almoço.

Mas isso já tinha algum tempo, então eles finalizaram tudo e voltaram para casa cansados, e Steve mesmo que com fome, queria apenas dormir, ele comeu algumas frutas e tomou um longo gole de água antes de decidir que precisava do banho. O vapor preencheu toda a vidraça do box e em questão de minutos o espaço era tão úmido e quente do que ele apreciava, e estava com os olhos fechados, a sensação prazerosa da água caindo por sua cabeça e corpo, aquecendo-o para o frio que começava ao outono iminente, embora fosse uma pessoa frienta... 

Especialmente após o acidente.  
Steve fechou os olhos. 

Ele adorava esses momentos... Em que podia finalmente relaxar, e apreciar um bom banho. Era sua coisa favorita no dia, ou ao fim dele. Foi quando ele sentiu sua presença antes de vê-la. O cabelo agora curto caindo nos ombros estava úmido, e ela completamente nua assim como ele mal lhe dando tempo para apreciar a vista, simplesmente levando a mão em seu pescoço, a curva que encontrava o ombro e trazendo-o para si em um beijo poderoso de boca aberta, o corpo perfeito cobrindo o seu, a sensação deliciosa de sua pele e a maneira como ela o usava como alavanca e de bom grado ele a recebeu firmando-a e segurando-a para que pudesse beijá-la de volta, com todo aquele desejo e paixão reprimidos... Deus.

Ele já sabia que estava sonhando.

–Nat... – Mas foi a própria voz que o deixou confuso, e abriu os olhos para a visão de seu quarto, sozinho em sua cama, a claridade baixa da luz fraca vinda da antessala, e infelizmente quente, suado e _sozinho_. Além de pegajoso e um problema visível para lidar em suas calças que o fez simplesmente se jogar para trás frustrado e levar as mãos no rosto – Merda. – Ele também estava com fome, porque foi o almoço de Pepper a coisa mais sustentável que comera no dia e com um suspiro, a mão ainda na frente do rosto, suspirou.

Olhou para o relógio, eram quase três da manhã.   
Mas antes, precisava de outro banho. _Frio_ , agora. 

Na segunda vez foi mais sutil.   
A _princípio_.

Ele estava no meio do quarto, removendo as roupas de corrida quando um par de braços circulou sua cintura, e com a camisa na metade de seu torso parando-o. Steve fechou os olhos sentindo um beijo em sua nuca que arrepiou sua pele. Ele sabia a diferença entre Natasha... ou qualquer outra mulher, por seu corpo, a maneira como ela o segurava, e seu beijo... o toque. ... Era diferente, e ainda imóvel, quando ela o contornou em um abraço sendo mais baixa que ele, então girou e sentiu suas mãos em sua bochecha e fechou os olhos.

_–Olhe para mim, Steve._

Ele obedeceu, mas ao abri-los... Ela não estava mais lá.   
_Mentirosa_.

Tudo o que encontrou foi o estofado bege de seu sofá abaixo de si, pois tinha chegado da corrida matinal e ido deitar ali sendo incapaz de dormir depois de ser acordado às três, e então olhou de novo no relógio... eram quase cinco agora. Talvez estivesse mais cansado do que pudesse admitir a si mesmo, a falta de sono e o stress tendiam a isso. Ele não precisou de outro banho frio, mas achou melhor dar mais duas voltas. Ou seis.

E puxou o travesseiro jogando-o inutilmente no próprio rosto enquanto tentava se esticar.

–Essa mulher vai ser minha morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez eu devesse ter feito Steve um mafioso que ficou obcecado com Natasha porque ela foi o último rosto que ele viu ao chegar tão perto da morte.  
> Talvez. :D
> 
> Eu simplesmente adorei 365 dias - Não comentarei sobre as polêmicas porque é uma história, e apenas isso, a meu ver, então não há necessidade de aprofundar o assunto. 
> 
> É diferente, envolvente e muito interessante, e o atrevimento de Laura e impulsividade de Massimo muito legal de se usar e colocar nos personagens que vão evoluindo e se tornando mais e mais fáceis na presença um do outro - pff.  
> Enfim... 
> 
> Isso me veio a cabeça porque montando essa fanfic, eu coloquei uma das músicas de Michele Morrone na playlist.  
> Penso que devo inserir em uma espécie de capítulo especial, assim que entrar em acordo comigo mesma de como usar devidamente o AO3. 
> 
> Bom... esse é o penúltimo capítulo, e ainda hj postarei o final de duas almas.  
> Apreciem ;)


	7. O jogo longo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está.  
> O fim de jogo. 
> 
> Apreciem ;)

STEVE ESTAVA IRRITADO.

Ele deixou isso claro nas três vezes que Natasha tentou falar com ele... primeiro oferecendo-lhe um café, apenas para que ele dissesse que estava doce demais, ou quando tentou dizer a ele sobre a comida de Peter e que o garoto definitivamente poderia ser um ótimo chef embora seu sonho era se tornar um cientista... e ela estava lá tentando puxar assunto e conversar e ele fora evasivo e franzino demais, o que a deixou sem graça. E então ela estava sugerindo quando ele iria ter um próximo encontro em um tom brincalhão, só que foi como cutucar um vespeiro.

_“Podemos nos concentrar?_ ” Ele perguntou isso com um pequeno sorriso pela primeira vez incapaz de evitar a diversão na voz dela e tomar um pouco para si, a sobrancelha arqueada e aquele olhar divertido, e ela simplesmente deu de ombros _“Ou você vai continuar me arranjando encontros?”_

_“Eu sou multitarefas”_ respondeu.

_“Tudo bem”_ Ela voltou alguns minutos depois _“Você está desistindo, é muito tímido ou inseguro?”_  
Ele riu.

_“Muito ocupado”_

E o diálogo acabou ali.

... mas principalmente quando a ideia de investigar alguém específico veio, e antes que ela pudesse finalizar sua teoria, ele sequer prestou atenção nisso parecendo mais aéreo que o normal, ela estava preocupada, foi quando Natasha permitiu-se cortar sua caminhada de sair para falar com Pepper e Tony.

Foi a última vez, até porque talvez hoje... eles não iam mais trabalhar juntos.

E ela já estava tão cansada de ele agir como se não estivesse ali...

–Que merda é essa, Rogers? – Perguntou vendo a confusão em seu rosto porque continuou em seu caminho, fechando a porta antes que ele a alcançasse e quase fazendo com que batesse nela e derramasse o café que carregava. Não queria se lembrar do último dia com ele como o que não deu certo, e ele estava sendo insuportável e tudo o que queria era que isso terminasse... ela não podia seguir sem pelo menos entender. E já foi o suficiente que Hill também a estivesse cutucando para informações sobre seu beijo quente no elevador porque ele saindo em um encontro com Luiza, que não deu certo, não a convenceu – Que bicho te mordeu?

–Do que está falando...?

–Você está sendo um grandessíssimo idiota o dia todo. Vamos ser claros, o que eu fiz?!

Talvez ela devesse ter o crédito por pelo menos conseguir que ele vacilasse.  
Sua expressão relaxou, seus ombros caíram um pouco, para serem substituídos não por confusão, mas pesar.

–Do que você está falando...?

–Isso foi por que eu disse não, não é...? Então você está agindo como um babaca – Ela sorriu sem muito humor – Talvez seja melhor... talvez... – E suspirou – Eu não posso deixar que você se envolva nos meus problemas, eu não quero que faça isso, nem estou pedindo isso... eu só queria poder ter alguma coisa normal e-

–O que...? Nat... não – Ele bufou por si mesmo agora realmente parecendo arrependido – Eu sinto muito... eu... eu não consegui dormir essa noite – E fechou os olhos – Tentei correr, tive um sonho... e então ficou tudo pior... e desmaiei em meu sofá suado ainda de madrugada e acordei com frio tentei voltar para a cama, mas precisava de outro banho – E riu – Acontece... com mais frequência do que eu gostaria – Ele deu de ombros embora não parecesse muito convincente, era sincero então suspirou olhando além dela, como se de repente, a porta da madeira atrás de si fosse muito interessante e não seu rosto – Eu odeio o começo do inverno porque sinto como se estivesse caído de novo, e vai ficando escuro e gelado...

Ela não respondeu, e Steve fez um sinal para que voltassem ao sofá, ele pediu a ela para sentar, relutante, Natasha fez isso, e ocupou a poltrona na sua frente, dando-lhe um espaço enquanto ele também se sentava no lado oposto.

Ainda distantes, só que pelo menos dialogando.

–Eu não sei se sabe, mas... servi no Afeganistão... – Começou ele, e ela congelou porque sabia onde isso ia dar. Tinha o suficiente da história com Tony e... 

–Você não precisa-

–Eu quero – Ele a interrompeu – Eu... servi não apenas no Afeganistão, também trabalhamos em outros lugares, embora a base principal fosse por lá... para auxiliarmos nosso país, e então respondemos a um chamado há seis anos... – Não. Aquilo não podia... então ele respirou fundo, a narrativa funcionando como um relatório mesmo em seu tom condescendente – Quando o bilionário Tony Stark foi sequestrado, meu time foi enviado para o resgate. O Coronel Rhodes nos mandou as coordenadas, impossibilitado de receber a missão como sua, pois seu interesse e proximidade, poderiam corromper seu julgamento na missão, então eu aceitei, mas não tínhamos muito tempo.

–Você...? – A incerteza e surpresa não foram despontadas de sua voz.

–Eu – Ele declarou ainda com aquele sorriso suave de quem havia passado por tanto... e ainda parecia grato, e isso quase a fez querer chorar – Entretanto fomos descobertos rapidamente... era uma armadilha. Bucky encontrou Tony... ele estava desacordado, e não havia muita resistência pela entrada que usamos. Suspeitamos disso, mas mal conseguimos... fazer alguma coisa, eu... não me lembro muito bem desse detalhe... tentamos uma rota de fuga, e até mesmo improvisamos pelo caminho, só que fomos pegos de surpresa...

–A bomba... – Ela conhecia a história, e Steve assentiu.

–Bucky sofreu o maior impacto... e Tony as consequências disso – Ele disse – Meu amigo perdeu o braço, e o outro tinha estilhaços presos em seu coração – Deus... Natasha se levantou, seus saltos fazendo um barulho continuo quando ela girou nos calcanhares para dar alguns passos pela sala, parando diante da larga janela e respirando fundo, embora ela era incapaz de notar a vista ou encará-lo de volta – Infelizmente é uma maldita consequência anual... apenas o princípio incômodo do inverno. O psicólogo me disse que é apenas coisa da minha cabeça, a ideia das malditas datas... e ele tem razão, mas sempre me pega. Toda vez. Ou pelo menos nas ultimas quatro desde que acordei.

 _Acordei_ , isso pairou em sua cabeça como um eco.

E finalmente girou fitando-o. Ele riu. Rápido e sem muito humor, levando a mão atrás da nuca.

–Eu fiquei dormindo nos três anos seguintes... quase quatro na verdade, o que significa que conheço Tony há dez ou mais como eu te disse... acho que se for fazer as contas são uns doze anos não mais que isso... enfim, sempre fui péssimo em fazer essas contas – Ele deu de ombros – Foi em outubro... estamos em setembro então é basicamente isso... Bucky disse que eu fui um idiota preguiçoso por quatro anos... mas o impacto me jogou para fora do caminho e eu bati com a cabeça... caí na água... e bem... levei algum tempo para me recompor. Rhodes desobedeceu a ordens diretas, e nos resgatou. Ele e Thor nos trouxeram para casa... Thor é um excelente piloto, ele serviu nas forças armadas com meu terapeuta e hoje dirige uma das maiores companhias de segurança do país, a Asgard o nome dele é Sam. Sam é do tipo que parece mais velho do que realmente é... acho que ele tem uma alma velha assim como eu... – Ele riu brevemente – Por favor, diga alguma coisa.

–Capitão América – Steve gemeu para o nome. Era quatro de julho, seu aniversário, e Steve estava usando roupas bem extravagantes depois de perder uma aposta com Bucky, Tony o incomodou por meses... mesmo quando o encontraram, sangrando e mal conseguindo manter-se sob os próprios pés... quando ele acordou naquele hospital caro... Com seu tratamento financiado pelo Stark. E todo o processo acompanhado de perto pelos melhores no ramo... ferido com o que Peggy fez... quatro anos tinham se passado, e dois meses depois, o Stark quase explodiu a si mesmo de novo no laboratório, e durante todo esse tempo, o apelido estúpido não se foi. Na verdade, Steve meio que se acostumou com ele – Era você... Você o salvou.

–Eu tenho que discordar disso.

– **É** você.

–Sou eu – Ele sorriu incapaz de olhar para seus olhos até que ela estava perto demais porque ele também se levantou, mas não se afastou pela sala como ela – Tony e Bucky tiveram os maiores problemas... Tony passou por pelo menos quinze cirurgias, até que conseguiu retirar os estilhaços longe de seu coração... – Sim, ela sabia também, foi quando Tony se machucou, que Natasha saiu da Rússia, para voltar porque deixou Pietro e Wanda pequenos com Alexei, e ela se arrependia disso – E Bucky, bem... ele precisou de muito disso e um bocado de terapia, ainda que eu saiba muito bem como é ter um ataque de pânico de vez em quando e... – Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo – desculpe, eu não quis...

–É você... – Ela sorriu levando a mão em seu rosto e ele a fitou confuso, mas se permitiu inclinar ao toque. Era quente.

Suave.

–Às vezes eu acordo suado e com frio... não consigo me mexer porque estou de volta no gelo.

–Você não está.

–Eu não estou... e eu sinto muito.

–Por que?

–Porque não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça – A confissão a pegou de surpresa – Eu vejo seu rosto, sinto você perto de mim... quero estar perto de você, e tão bom que isso seja outro sonho eu só espero que não porque significa que é nosso último dia juntos e eu continuo sendo um idiota... – E gemeu longa e dramaticamente – Eu sinto muito. Vou... me afogar em um copo de água agora.

Natasha riu e segurou sua mão, a dela deslizando até fechar na palma agradavelmente.

–Você é dramático, huh? – Steve apenas deu de ombros, soltá-lo, porém, estava absorvendo tudo isso – Me dê um momento... eu... não consigo pensar em nada agora.

Steve gemeu de novo.

–Eu não quero forçar você.

–Você não está...

–Eu estou. Não queria dizer isso para que se sentisse obrigada nem nada... eu estou nisso pelo jogo longo, Natasha. Porque não sou do tipo que desiste – Ele levantou suas mãos ainda conectadas e apertou, então ponderou por um instante até abraçá-la e deslizou a outra por sua cintura, recostando sua testa na dela, e dessa vez, não podia se importar menos se Pierce ou todo o conselho invadissem a sala ou qualquer pessoa. Não parecendo querer soltá-la. Não que ela também o tivesse afastando, ao contrário – Não sou um homem impaciente e tampouco desisto de meus objetivos...

–Eu sou um _objetivo_ , Rogers?

–O mais _valioso_ – Ele sussurrou enviando um arrepio por sua espinha, e para seu completo desagrado se afastou dela deixando-a com frio. Então pigarreou agora de costas para ela – Tudo bem... o que queria me mostrar?

Natasha talvez tenha levado alguns segundos. Glória... foi um tempo mais curto que quando Pepper lhe deu a notícia de sua gravidez, mas ainda assim... Cinco segundos inteiros, o suficiente para respirar, pigarrear e balançar a cabeça, e era porque valia o risco. Então ele iria agir como se simplesmente não tivesse dito que ela não saia de sua cabeça, e ela também não afastava a ideia e...

Ok. Foco.

–Eu talvez tenha uma sugestão que pode nos levar a algum lugar ou não... mas teremos que nos concentrar nisso completamente, contudo eu sinta que seja uma boa pista, vou soar suspeita no momento em que sugerir.

Ele assentiu.

–Diga.

–Antes disso, se você não estiver de acordo, me fale. Não vou ficar ofendida... realmente.

Ele assentiu sorrindo.

–Tudo bem... qual é a sugestão?

Natasha suspirou novamente.

–Primeiro... Você me disse sua história... eu espero que esteja pronto para algum dia também ouvir a minha, algum dia – Ela entoou sinceramente e viu seu sorriso crescer. 

–Mal posso esperar.

Foi sua vez de sorrir sem muito humor ou esperança.

–Não acho que vá pensar assim quando eu contar... ao contrário. Nem acho que vai querer estar por perto de mim, Steve – _A viúva negra_. Mas ela manteve o seu “codinome” para depois. Tony provavelmente teria algumas piadas referentes a guerra fria pelo simples fato de ele ser um americano nativo e ela russa, embora também o que significavam: completos opostos – E eu não vou culpá-lo por isso.

–Então acho que terá que me dizer... – Ele respondeu fazendo-a levantar o olhar para encarar os dele sérios, tanto... que isso a fez acreditar – E deixar que eu te diga, Romanoff.

Ela assentiu.

–Mas primeiro... – E respirou fundo – Lá vai, e eu já confirmo que realmente sou suspeita, mas acho que devemos verificar Pierce. _Tudo_... sobre ele.

Por um momento, ela pensou que Steve fosse rir. Ou talvez lhe dirigir uma expressão confusa ou no mínimo significativa sobre essa decisão, criticá-la, o que não o culparia porque ela poderia estar fazendo-o por vingança.

Natasha tinha avisado, ela _era_ suspeita só por fazer tal sugestão, mas percebera que ele ponderava. Como se tivesse _considerado_ essa ideia também, e por fim, o homem assentiu balançando a cabeça um par de vezes, e ficar de pé quase que imediatamente fazendo-a observá-lo sair pela porta calmamente.

–Vou pedir a Darcy que nos mande tudo agora mesmo. 

* * *

ERA ISSO.

E assim que Tony pareceu respirar fundo uma, duas... três vezes, Pepper quase quis que Natasha a interrompesse novamente porque era muito doloroso. Ele levou essa empresa nos últimos anos, desde que perdeu os pais, sozinho seguiu por um caminho aparentemente sem volta até finalmente estar de novo nos trilhos e ela estava a seu lado... agora eles iam ter um bebê, e ainda assim precisariam se despedir da Stark Industries... que foi o que os colocou juntos. Pepper respirou fundo também, então sentiu um toque familiar em sua mão, e abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Tony segurando-a, e o sorriso que ele lhe dirigia.

–Oi – Ela sussurrou.

–Oi – Ele devolveu.

Não se sentia tão nervosa... desde... bem, desde sempre, mas era necessário. E com um assentir, e um apertar em sua mão, os dois olharam a pequena multidão reunida no salão principal, e Tony fungou brevemente em seu jeito apenas cheirando o ar e deu um sorriso aos outros, só que isso não alcançou seus olhos, ele olhou para Peter no canto do pequeno palco e fez um gesto.

–Vamos lá garoto, ligue isso para mim, eu não quero ter que repetir o pronunciamento... mais de uma vez porque tenho preguiça – Alguns sorriram parecendo animados, embora soubessem que a empresa tinha seus dias contados, como eles, detiveram as esperanças, só que provavelmente não tinham ideia de que seria isso. O fim.

Tony estava usando um terno azul-escuro, Peter vestia jeans e uma camisa branca sob uma jaqueta cinzenta, a seu lado, sua namorada MJ parecia igualmente curiosa e confusa, embora o ajudasse vez ou outra com o equipamento e as câmeras. Happy estava de olho em tudo como sempre orientando as crianças e mantendo o controle e a segurança afiados para o que Pepper sabia logo viriam as perguntas, e eles já esperaram o suficiente por Steve e Natasha que se recusavam a sair de sua sala, ainda que soubessem que eles fariam o anuncio hoje. Pepper tentou não ficar magoada com isso, nem Tony já que sabiam que os dois estavam dando seu melhor... Até Laura e Clint estavam ali, de mãos dadas, de pé no canto da sala, incluindo os outros funcionários dispersos na pequena multidão.

–Tudo bem... todos conhecemos a história da Stark Industries... meu pai Howard, levou e a construiu do nada... há quarenta anos – Ele sorriu suavemente – E então minha mãe apareceu, e o ajudou... bastante – Tony sorriu – Ela tinha ideias revolucionárias, e que se não fosse ela, talvez as empresas não teriam chegado a uma idade tão avançada... porque é muita coisa. Segunda geração Stark – Ele disse sempre orgulhoso e as pessoas sorriram e aplaudiram, mesmo quando ele ignorou os papéis e bateu a mão suavemente no microfone, abaixando-o – Tudo bem... eu prefiro não fazer isso usando essa coisa.

Sua voz era mais baixa, embora audível no silêncio do recinto, e olhou para Peter rapidamente.  
E finalmente pela tensão em seu tom e postura, as pessoas pareciam confusas.

–Pepper e eu tivemos essa conversa... um milhão de vezes – Tony continuou em seu tom inseguro, tristonho... e ela se lembrou quando ele fechou todo o comércio de armamento seis anos atrás, o que levou a seu sequestro um mês depois, e então o encerramento de tudo após seu acidente, que ela quase o perdeu... – Mas é como adiar o inevitável... e eu precisava dizer isso a vocês... porque esse lugar... é... uma memória doce de meus pais, uma herança que inicialmente eu me recusava a assumir, e então se tornou uma presença em minha vida... parte de uma família... mas... – Sua voz falhou por um segundo, e mesmo quando seus olhos ficaram mais brilhantes, seu tom ainda era quente e caloroso. Decidido –... como a eles, eu também preciso me despedir – Houveram alguns murmúrios confusos e abafados, Pepper olhou a expressão dos membros do conselho, principalmente o mais antigo deles: Alexander Pierce. Ela gostaria de poder socá-lo pelo que ele atrevidamente disse a Natasha.

Não era seu direito, estava mais preocupada agora... Especialmente porque os murmúrios começaram a crescer, as pessoas percebendo o motivo da reunião. Entendendo-o.

–Estamos declarando falência-

_–Não faça isso!_ – Gritou ninguém menos que a própria Natasha, e quando Tony ergueu o olhar alarmado para ela, foi Clint quem saiu de perto de Laura para cobrir sua visão das câmeras no momento em que esta última fazia um sinal a Peter para cortar a comunicação, e foi a expressão afiada de Natasha e a maneira que ela caminhou seguramente, mesmo com toda a atenção nela, e novamente silêncio enquanto ela questionava – Você quer dizer a eles, ou digo eu?

Ela levou um momento para entender que ela estava falando para Pierce.

 _Diretamente_ a ele. Quem também levou um momento para responder, até que ela finalmente parasse de andar, erguendo o rosto levemente para fitá-lo, praticamente dois metros de distância. Steve estava a seu lado.

–Não sei do que está falando – Respondeu Pierce desconfortável.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, a esquerda dela, Steve disse:

–Sabemos de tudo, Alexander. Nós _encontramos_.

Ele apenas olhou para o homem. De pé, Steve era uma forma elevada, afinal, ele era pelo menos uma cabeça e meia mais alto que Natasha, embora Pepper pudesse ver por si mesma, que ele permitia a ela a maior notoriedade por assim dizer, pois parou meio passo para trás. Ainda assim, todos os olhos eram nela, as expressões de confusão, o rosto contorcido de Tony por continuar adiando e adiando essa tortura, mas não mais...

–Ruiva... – Tony sussurrou, e Natasha lhe dirigiu um olhar, então ela virou-se para ele, e completamente então aos dois – Por favor.

Sua expressão se suavizou.

–Você confia em mim? – Ela perguntou, sua voz era baixa, e calma, ainda assim Pepper conseguiu ver a apreensão, e Tony também. Ele a fitou por um instante antes de assentir, e finalmente virou-se ao conselheiro Pierce uma vez mais, parecendo decididamente renovada pela aprovação deles – E então... _Senhor_?

–Vocês estão sendo inconvenientes... – Alexander sorriu sem graça, entretanto, foi a presença de Fury ali que também que a surpreendeu.

Ele não estava em lugar algum que poderia ser encontrado na última semana, e agora brotava do nada?! Que diabos?! Para seu próprio crédito, ele simplesmente continuou no canto do espaço, os braços nos bolsos do longo casaco, a expressão apertada a Pierce que respondeu com a sua própria consternada.

–Projeto Insight – Steve falou com o cenho franzido – Isso diz alguma coisa?

Para seu completo crédito, o homem olhou dela a Tony esperando uma retaliação, e balançou a cabeça numa negativa frustrada quando não teve, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, tão relaxado e não-afetado que Pepper quis socá-lo de novo, embora estivesse confusa demais para entender o que diabos Steve e Natasha estavam fazendo e ele observou a todos e cada um deles, então ainda mais irritado, virou-se para sair.

–Você não está fugindo disso, Alexander – Fury cobriu seu caminho, e Pepper sabia o suficiente sobre o homem que podia sim segurá-lo se isso fosse necessário. Fury tinha o porte de Steve, mais velho e também experiente, se o machucado que tirou sua visão permanentemente em um dos olhos, também a impaciência de Thor. Ele sempre usava ternos escuros, até mesmo a gravata, e hoje não era uma exceção, preferindo-os e em uma postura mais formal.

–O que isso significa? – Tony perguntou o tom de voz baixo encarando Pierce.

Pepper sabia o porquê. Embora Pierce tenha conhecido os pais de Tony, e trabalhado com eles praticamente por trinta anos no mínimo... desde que Tony era apenas um garoto, ele confiava em Natasha. E ela... também. Mas se lembrou que isso estava em uma exibição ao vivo, e deu um olhar a Peter para interromper a transmissão, o garoto parecia perdido e finalmente compreensivo, Natasha virou-se para ele.

–Não... não corte – Pediu a Peter e MJ, o jovem casal se encarou e assentiu, então Tony e sua expressão séria preocupava Pepper – Não _ainda_ – E virou-se a Pierce uma vez mais – Porque quando uma decisão é tomada, você precisa estar pronto para enfrentar as consequências – Natasha proclamou parando para encará-lo, atrás dela, o telão exibia seu rosto, em um ângulo perfeito, as sobrancelhas cerradas, o olhar apertado... e os olhos verdes, trancados no de Pierce – Foi isso o que me ensinou, não é mesmo? Essas palavras. Exatas. Bem, aqui vem as consequências.

Ela girou para Steve, e então Fury. Foi ali que ela viu. Talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, Pierce hesitou.  
Ele estremeceu, uma das mãos ainda no bolso, enquanto a outra apertava em punho até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

–Você está pronta para esse tipo de exibição, Romanoff? – Pierce perguntou ainda naquele tom baixo, e perigoso. Natasha virou o olhar para ele, e Pepper sabia que ele tinha razão.

Ela tinha que ficar fora dos holofotes, Alexei estava morto, só que aqueles a quem ele ferira, aqueles a quem ele _devia_... a _máfia_ Russa, por pior que isso soasse... era perigoso demais, e ela se arriscava.

E para o que?!  
Com seu rosto nos jornais, na internet... Deus, ela não queria pensar nisso.  
Ela já passou por tanto... e finalmente tinha um pouco de sua liberdade.

_“Eu me sinto livre”_

–E você, está? – Devolveu Natasha rouca, e deu um olhar a Peter e MJ e mesmo conhecendo-a tão bem, havia uma segurança em sua expressão... uma _força_ , que Pepper nunca tinha visto antes – Mantenham a transmissão, pois estou totalmente de acordo com isso.

Legalmente... ele não poderia impedi-la.  
Ninguém podia.

–Então eu realmente deveria me preocupar – Pierce riu sem humor.

–Oh eu iria se fosse você... – Ela estendeu a mão para Nick, que carregava uma pasta consigo, alguns papéis enfiados nela. Isso significava... oh meu Deus. Espera... eles...?! – Encontramos as transferências, e conseguimos chegar na conta bancária, eu diria que foi esperto usar o nome de solteiro de sua falecida primeira esposa, infelizmente conseguimos ligá-lo porque seu filho mais velho o adotou... quando completou a maior idade e então foi só seguir o rastro. O projeto insight como Steve proclamou... era _seu_ projeto particular. Temos provas disso, e mais.

–O primeiro engano em 1997 – Fury entoou – Seguido por mais três deles, respectivamente em 2012, 2015 e agora 2019. Doze bilhões nos últimos dois meses, o suficiente para quebrar a empresa, se Tony e Pepper não tivessem um fundo de garantia... talvez agora precisassem lidar com processos, funcionários sem pagamento, e sequer seriam capazes de encerrar a companhia de vez... os nomes deles e seus herdeiros eternamente na lama – Ela estremeceu com isso porque era... perto – Quer dizer, isso tudo graças a _você_.

Alguns dos funcionários murmuraram incrédulos, e Pepper observou Pierce sorrir de canto, piscando longamente e apertando o olhar. Desafiando-os. Oh Deus.

Não.

–Você... – Tony sussurrou, e Pepper estava a seu lado.

–Você vem roubando a companhia há anos... – Natasha completou e lançou a pasta a seus pés, ela bateu ali com um baque alto no silêncio e murmúrios cochichados, Pierce olhou do objeto ameaçador para ela, a expressão assassina porque apenas isso era o único som audível, os outros continuavam assistindo-os e as filmagens gravando e exibindo. Seu coração acelerou e Pepper podia dizer que por um momento, nada podia ser escutado além do tom de escárnio vindo de Natasha a Pierce, e ela queria gritar que sabia... sabia que ela iria encontrar a falha, ninguém além de Tony acreditava tanto nisso, mas como Pietro gostava de brincar ao surpreendê-los... _nunca poderia ter visto isso chegando,_ pois de todas as maneiras, Natasha conseguiu surpreendê-los. E _além_ – Se quiser rasgar esse, fique à vontade. Tirei algumas cópias, enviei no e-mail... fiz todas as coisas seguras e legais. Você sabe, como um advogado de verdade.

Felizmente Pierce apenas olhou da pasta para ela... enojado. Uma risada debochada e sem humor algum escapando. Até que Tony simplesmente avançou contra ele socando-o e surpreendendo-a assim como Natasha que correu até seu marido, puxando seu braço para trás e segurando-o com a ajuda de Steve, enquanto murmurava a ele palavras quais Tony não ouvia, sendo necessário que não apenas ela, mas também Thor para que finalmente o afastassem do homem, enquanto Loki segurou Pierce, ele simplesmente deu um olhar ao irmão mais novo de Thor que arqueou as sobrancelhas e se afastou porque Alexander limpava o lábio cortado e não fez um movimento de retaliação. Aparentemente.

Finalmente Pepper segurou o rosto de Tony forçando-o a encará-la.

–Estou bem... estou bem. Desculpe – Ele proclamou tocando sua bochecha e ela o abraçou, mais para segurá-lo do que qualquer outra coisa – Desculpe.

–Você assinou sua sentença... – Pierce voltou a falar, Natasha sorriu.

Um sorriso lento, apenas um levantar de lábios quase... _atrevido_ que enviou um arrepio por sua espinha, porque ali não estava a Natasha quem ela conhecia, e sim a que foi para a Rússia, a esposa de um mafioso, que a mudou até o cerne... a mulher que tinha tantas cicatrizes, que precisou se tornar outra pessoa para sobreviver.

Mesmo quando Steve usou seu corpo para bloquear a vista de Pierce contra ela, o homem ainda sorriu sem alegria, o cenho franzido aos dois e ela tocou o braço de Rogers em um aviso não recuando um passo e permitindo a ele o que parecia uma _última olhada_.

–Não, você assinou a _sua_ , e agora precisará lidar com isso... na cadeia – Natasha fez uma pausa breve fitando-o enquanto parecia esperar que ele assimilasse seu engano – então... agora vem as consequências – E fez um gesto com a mão chamando Clint Barton – Você poderia?

Ele compreendeu, pois sorriu largamente.

–Com prazer... – O homem parecia nunca deixar sua arma, distintivo e algemas em casa, porque ele tirou estas ultimas, aproximando-se e colocando as mãos de Pierce para trás – Alexander Pierce, você tem o direito de permanecer calado... tudo o que disser, pode e será usado contra você no tribunal...

O resto foi uma loucura, primeiro porque assim que Clint terminava de ler seus direitos e algemá-lo, as pessoas começaram a aplaudir e vaiar, chamando a atenção de Natasha, Steve e Fury e parabenizando a primeira, mesmo quando Tony avisou a Pepper com um toque e se aproximou para ser o primeiro a abraçar Natasha surpreendendo-a, mas murmurando o que Pepper conseguiu ouvir por desculpas, tanto dele quanto dela, e lágrimas começaram a aparecer mesmo quando ela também puxou Natasha para um abraço, finalmente com a ajuda de Thor, Natasha dispensou a todos, Peter cortou a transmissão. E tudo ainda continuava um borrão, quando Laura também veio, falando com ela e dando-lhe um olhar preocupado. Pepper conseguiu pegar o branco pálido em seu rosto, e o leve tremor de sua mão que Steve segurou afastando-os dali... Fury veio então conversando com eles e dando-lhes todos os detalhes que talvez nem ela nem Tony conseguiram assimilar ainda.

Porque foi isso.

Aí Pepper soube que só precisava sentar.

* * *

NATASHA NÃO SE RECORDAVA DE FAZER O CAMINHO DE VOLTA PARA A SALA DE STEVE.

Foi tudo um borrão, ela apenas recordava das palavras de Hill, talvez a risada de Darcy e os parabéns de Scott, e em algum momento, o balbuciar adolescente de Peter e Michelle... mas definitivamente não esqueceria o abraço de Tony e Pepper... sentia-se esmagada, entretanto aliviada, e a alegria e ao mesmo tempo a dor de descobrir que alguém em quem confiavam, os traia, então a mão de Steve, que estava levando-os de volta para o silêncio bem-vindo de seu escritório, e apenas quando a porta se fechou, ela nem mesmo percebeu que ainda segurava a pasta com todas as evidencias que eles conseguiram reunir nas ultimas quatro horas contra Pierce e como diabos o documento voltou para suas mãos, somente quando o toque dele encontrou seu rosto que ela piscou e tudo pareceu... voltar. E... assentar.

–Natasha, você está bem?

Ela não podia se ajudar.

Deixando a pasta cair no chão, dessa vez por conta própria, e segurando-o pela gola da camisa, simplesmente os girou e o empurrou contra a parede beijando-o sem folego. A quem queria enganar? Em apenas sua camisa branca, com o cabelo despenteado e um olhar provavelmente tão cansado quanto o dela... porque queria fazer isso há _duas_ semanas... beijá-lo, e os dois apenas mergulharam nessa empreitada louca e ainda que tenham conseguido encontrar o culpado, era um tiro no pé, e as empresas ainda corriam risco de serem desligadas... E bem, foda-se. Natasha necessariamente não tinha uma desculpa. Nem queria uma.

Ela apenas se concentrou na _tarefa_. Afinal, eles tiveram uma meia conversa no começo do dia e quase fizeram isso mais cedo, antes de sugerir o nome de Pierce. E então quando Steve respondeu quase imediatamente, as mãos deslizando por sua cintura, ela sorriu contra a sua boca, aquele gosto de café, a maneira como ele a beijou de _volta_ , terno, paciente... as mãos em seus quadris, uma delas explorando suas costelas, e subindo para o seu rosto como se nenhuma proximidade fosse suficiente e finalmente aqueles olhos encontrando os seus cheios de luxuria e o sorriso alcançando seu rosto tanto quanto provavelmente chegavam no dela.

–Ei...

–Oi – Ela respirou, e fechou os olhos tentando respirar e controlar toda a loucura e preocupação que estavam nos últimos minutos.

Não se sentia assim desde...

–Você está bem?

–Se eu estou bem...? Oh, Rogers... eu me sinto fantástica – E se aproximou de novo, um beijo fantasma quase sorrindo presunçosa quando ele veio buscando sua boca, só que encontrando o ar ao persegui-la, e parando e voltando a fitá-lo divertindo-se pela maneira como ele lambeu os lábios olhando de sua boca para seus olhos – Você tinha razão... eu _quero_ isso.

–Você _quer_...? – A surpresa ainda era engraçada, porque bem...

Ela tinha acabado de beijá-lo.  
E ele correspondeu. E foi quente.  
E ambos nem se soltaram, tampouco se afastaram.

–Ainda está nessa pelo jogo longo...?

Ele a assustou quando se abaixou para levantá-la do chão girando-a e escorando-a contra a porta, enquanto puxou sua perna para o lado e se estabeleceu ali para firmá-la, só que lembrou que ainda estavam no escritório e provavelmente todos os trabalhadores lá fora pela comoção ocorrida, só que não se importava... ainda assim, ele então a segurou e riu, apenas em tempo de reivindicar sua boca de novo, e Natasha gemeu contra a dele, para a sensação de seus lábios, a maneira entregue e responsiva, tirando seu fôlego e levando embora todas as suas preocupações...

–Você está brincando comigo...? – Ele a provocou rindo, e parecia tão leve como jamais vira – Eu disse a você que posso esperar o tempo que quiser... sou paciente – E então a beijou, rápido e depois lento... profundamente, tirando seu fôlego, seu controle... seus medos e angustias. Tudo, e Natasha não lembrava da última vez que se sentiu assim – Posso fazer isso o dia todo.

Ela riu de novo.

–Você ainda é meu chefe.

–Posso me demitir se isso te faz se sentir melhor – Ela se afastou para encará-lo – Mas não estou indo agora... nem você. Em lugar algum na verdade – E para enfatizar isso, ele apertou sua cintura, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço e fazendo-a morder o lábio.

Então riu, respirando fundo e tocando seu rosto, e ele ponderou aquela leve hesitação.

–Você não faz ideia do que está se metendo, Rogers – Steve sorriu pressionando as mãos em sua cintura, ele fechou os olhos beijando sua testa e ouvindo-a suspirar.

–Oh, eu estou ansioso para descobrir... – Ele provocou vendo-a angular a cabeça analisando-o.

–Bom... porque tenho um trabalho para você.

–Ah é? Qual?!

Foi a vez de ele rir também, porque não havia nada que não pudesse fazer por ela.   
Nada que pudesse negá-la.   
Porque Natasha, no fim das contas, era a alma que ele sempre esteve procurando para ficar a seu lado. 

–Me beije.

E agora a tinha encontrado...   
... não a deixaria ir a lugar algum. 

–Sim senhora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Eu disse que estaria postando o final de Recomeço.   
> Bem, originalmente era esse o nome da parte um. Na verdade eu construí tudo com 21 capítulos.   
> Acabei de postar 1/3 da história. 
> 
> Por isso eu preferi dividir, porque meio que é uma mudança a cada 7 capítulos sobre o enredo, e já aviso que as coisas ficarão mais... picantes além dos sonhos de Steve. Então... nos vemos amanhã para a Parte 2 dessa série: Recomeço

**Author's Note:**

> Este é o primeiro capítulo da série, espero que gostem :)


End file.
